OP: A Hundred Perspectives
by luffykotheeevee
Summary: Maeve Foley. Words used to describe her: demon-like, clumsy, reckless, childish, rotten, naive, and an all around psycho. But what happens when we take this fifteen year old and throw her into a world where pirates roam? Well, let's not spoil it... Writing gets better, promise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is under editing, cause the first version of this made me want to puke. It was embarrassing. So I'll take down this message when I feel I have corrected all the chapters that desperately need it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own Maeve, Jodie, Aoi, and A.A.A.

'So... It starts.'

+Chap. 1: Arrival of Three Psychos

Beep! Beep! Beep! Tic Tic! Beep! Beep! Beep!

***Slam!***

"Fuk meh lyf," I mumbled into the pillow. My hand dropped from where my old alarm clock lay on the bedside, falling down onto my dirty floor. I should probably clean this place up or else I'll start running out of clean air.

I used my other hand to push my stiff body off the mattress, listening to the creaky springs. I let loose a happy sigh. It was the best time of the day, in the best part of the year! Anime season! Nothing could ruin this day!

I jumped out of bed, grabbing some random jeans out of my closet. Hmmm, red jeans, nice! They were a little frayed, but they would be alright. Closing my eyes I blindly reached for a shirt, letting my luck decide what was to be worn that day. I let my hand instinctively grab the first piece of cloth I touched, pulling it roughly off the hanger. I opened my left eye, peeking at what today's fate had chosen for me today. A purple oversized t-shirt. Not too bad, at least it wasn't one of my tank tops.

I looked around, hoping to find my signature sweatshirt. Yeah, there it was. I walked over to my dresser and pulled up a white hoodie. The hoodie had silver gear designs and black cogs splattered across it in a almost haphazard way. It was a personal favorite of mine. I simply shoved my head through the neck hole, making my way to the down the hall. I bounced down the stairs, tripping on the last jump and falling face first onto the carpeted floor.

I got up, glancing into the mirror that stood on the wall. In it was reflected a girl's short body, with dark brown hair that looked a little spiky from not brushing it. Long bangs fell in front of my mud-colored eyes. Under my left eye were three lines, constantly mocking me. I yawned, deciding that waffles was way better than just staring in a dumb old mirror.

After a few minutes, eight waffles were waiting on a foam plate, covered in maple syrup, whipped cream, and tabasco sauce. Don't judge me, I have voices to do that.

**"Maeve, you're going to kill your stomach if you eat that... Plus, it just looks gross."** Ahhh, there they are. And they are such a joy too. The young voice was quiet, almost like she was always whispering.

**"Maeve, what are you waiting for? Turn it on! We still need to find out if the Straw Hats are going to escape from that light-dude!"** A somewhat older voice commanded irritably. I let loose a sigh.

"And a good morning to you two as well, now shut up! I think that they might just make it to the New World!" I snapped, before suddenly looking around for parental unit 'M'. Seeing nobody I uneasily sunk back into the couch. This was weird, she usually watched me like a hawk ever since developing my separate personalities. She didn't know I knew about them, but that was her problem.

As 'Share the World' started up I spotted an electric yellow post-it stuck to the front door. I jumped somewhat normally over the coffee table, spilling a cup of soda I had brought to accompany my breakfast. My foot caught on a spare sheet of paper laying on the ground and I flew towards the door, smacking my head on the old wooden devil.

**"Don't worry, I got this!"** No! Shit, wait a second Jo-! I couldn't finish my thought before my psyche felt pulled to a dark corner of my mind and laid there, unconscious.

/

A little while later I felt pulled by a rope, being dragged along into a dim ray of light. I hate this feeling, because no matter how much it happens to me, I just can't seem to get used to it.

As I opened my eyes, I could see that I had returned to my body. I twitched, feeling angrier by the second. We were outside, on the usual path for high school. I turned my attention to my tenants.

"Aoi, Jodie, what the hell was that?" I asked, trying to refrain from yelling at some of the few people in the world who were ever going to talk to me. Aoi spoke up first.

**"Well, we are going to need to tell your mom how a T.V. can be broken by soda pop and a fire extinguisher," **the quiet voice said, almost sounding extremely amused by the statement. Jodie snapped.

**"Hey, it's not my fault that the soda made the T.V. start fizzing,"** she countered.

Wait, what?!

"You guys! She's going to kill me! What possessed you to suddenly take over my body?" I vented, trying to release some pent up stress. Met with only silence, I noticed the absence of all my school supplies. Jodie must've forgotten where I had put my backpack. I decided that going all the way back to the house for some tonfas and my anatomy book was stupid. Aoi disagreed.

**"You left that human body worksheet back at home," **she stated, voice remaining a calm even tone.

"Yeah, so?" I responded, kind of scared of what my mind neighbor had in store for me.

**"Go back."**

"No." I know more about the teacher does! I'm a trained mortician for Pete's sake!

I could imagine Jodie waving a 'Fight!' flag around as she cheered, **"Go! Fight!"**

I heard an irritated huff from the younger girl, but she dropped the subject. I shuddered a minute later though, imagining what the Japanese girl was planning. She was extremely scary when need be, and she demonstrated her cruelty to anyone who wronged us, or rather, her, by talking down some gossiping girls with just a few jabs. I asked her for her reasons as we sat in the principle's office a half-hour later, but she only responded with 'survival'. How did survival include that!?

I continued down the gray street, pausing to hear leftover rain fall from the pine trees' thick, green branches. Some crows cawed ominously, their cries going uninterrupted through the thick fog that covered the path.

**"We might want to get going faster, Maeve. I'm not liking the feeling of the area," **Jodie trailed off, wondering about the creepy atmosphere. I, on the other hand, welcomed it like an old friend.

"Come on, Jodie. No one's gonna try and jump us. Those rumors are still going around about us," I responded flippantly. Seriously, someone started a rumor about me being a homicidal maniac who was possessed by a demon. I have to wonder what the heck I did to deserve those rumors, though. It could've been Jodie...

Okay, let me explain. Jodie is very short fused. It's like locking a bull in a ketchup factory with only a transparent blindfold tied loosely over it's eyes. She especially gets pissed when someone just threatens to seriously hurt me, and even though I get my butt handed to me a lot and a lot of people are stronger than me, that happens quite often. I like pissing people off. It gives me a certain sense of satisfaction, kind of like seeing an experiment take an unexpected turn. It was unpredictable!

As I reached one of the few intersections near the school, a sense of numbness spread over my body. I felt a sensation of being yanked roughly out of my body's head. This irritated me off the end.

**"Hey! What the hell! Jodie, I know you hate creepy shit, but calm down! It's not like we're at the morgue!"** I mentally yelled. The body seemed to stall, as if trying hard not to keep walking. Then it glanced upwards.

"I don't really want to miss my appointment, so it's in your best interest to shut up," the body said, a cold glint showing through. I shivered a little. This was a completely different person from Aoi or Jodie, and for some strange reason she was pissed off.

**"Hey, who are you? Are you a new personality?"** I asked tentatively. My body's head snapped back swiftly, as if suddenly hearing something.

"Damn! They shouldn't have been able to get here this quickly," the brown haired girl mumbled. She started running forward to an intersection that was void of cars, before stopping at the edge of the road, panting slightly. Then she glanced back.

"I'm A.A.A., or Triple A. Whichever one you three prefer," well, that answers my question.

**"Okay, what are you doing? No cars are coming so,"** I was interrupted by the backlash of a car. **"Well, never mind. There's one."**

She started smiling, and not the 'wow-we-have-taco-sauce-flavored-cake-FINALLY!' smile, the 'I'm-about-to-kill-off-that-annoying-guy-in-the-horror-movie' smile. It was really awkward to watch yourself smile like you were back on the happy drugs. Hell, it was weird to watch yourself in the first place! I watched as she skipped (the fuck?) towards the middle of the road, whistling a cheerful little tune.

A speeding red truck came barreling down the tar, sputtering and coughing as though it were on it's last legs. It kept its course towards my body, who I decided at the time was possessed by an insane, suicidal maniac. A.A.A. made no moves to get out of the way, or even to lessen the impact.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND MOVE, BUTT MONKEY!" **Jodie yelled, making my original body droop slightly. I took this chance to grab hold of my consciousness. I was too late, and the car made contact with my small body before I could even think about getting out of its path. The last thing I remember was my thought, 'What did I do to deserve a maniac deciding to take up space in my head?' before the my consciousness slipped past the point of no return.

/

About twenty lightyears away, two teenagers sat in a clearing on a small island. They were alone, unless you would like to count the horribly built boat sitting a few feet away. This island was really tiny, barely fit for prolonged human habitation. Despite this, a group of pirates had settled on the isle. Yes, you read that right, PIRATES. As in bloodthirsty, corrupt, murdering, pillaging brutes that had hardly any morals.

These two boys were also pirates. They, however, weren't of the same type. A young-looking pink haired boy was not a pirate by choice. He was originally from a small fishing village, and one day he decided to go catch his food. The foolish boy mistook a pirate dinghy as his own small fishing boat, and was forced to work for the pirates. This poor, unlucky lad's name is Coby.

The black haired seventeen year old was a peace main. That means, for all of you little people out there who don't own a dictionary, he is a pirate for freedom, for adventure, and for romance! He came from Fushia Village, and willingly followed his dream to usher in a new age. He had ginormous dreams, and not many believed he could make it halfway around the grand line, let alone become the Pirate King and find the One Piece.

This crazy, straw-hat donning pirate is none other than Monkey D. Luffy. He had spiky black hair, and was dressed in simple blue shorts with frayed ends. His lanky torso was covered by a red, button up vest. A single scar sat under his left eye.

Luffy sat next to his anxious friend, happily declaring his dreams even though he only met the boy a few minutes ago. Coby looked mildly startled, but spoke up.

"D-do ya think I could become a Marine?" he stuttered. The peace main looked startled by the dream.

"A mari-," he started, but was interrupted by a loud whistling from above. The twos' heads snapped upwards, only to discover that a small object was hurtling towards them. The straw hat donning teen gaped as the object grew a little larger as it got closer. Coby grabbed his friend.

"Quick, Luffy-san! We need to get out of the way!" he panicked, dragging Luffy, who had anime-ish sparkles coming from his eyes, towards the edge of the clearing.

The object continued to grow in size as the chubby, pink haired boy hid behind a fallen tree, head hidden under his hands. The black haired teen, however, continued to watch the mysterious thing with barely contained excitement.

It crashed into Coby's poorly made boat, causing the entire island to shake. The ground caved in, unable to take the extreme amount of force. In response, Luffy raced forward and jumped into the hole. This small crater was about six feet deep, and in the cracked center was the strange object.

"Hey, Coby! This dude's bleeding a lot! Ya think he might die?" he shouted up to his cowardly friend. The pink-haired boy looked startled as he slowly crept towards the edge of the crater.

"What do you mean, guy?" Coby asked, peeking over the crumbling edge. He squealed a second later, due to suddenly losing his balance and falling face-first into the hole.

"Hehe! You think he'll join my crew if we fix him up?"

"Luffy-san, that's a girl."

Luffy blinked. "Oh, cool! Hey, ya think she might join my crew?" the pirate captain asked excitedly. Coby sighed, coming to the conclusion that his friend would not be swayed.

"Well, we better wrap her wounds..."

/

Her wounds were better than what Coby had originally thought. All it took was some of his emergency bandages and the girl's bruised arms and legs were wrapped properly. The gash on her forehead took a little more care, but all in all, she was pretty well off for someone who came crashing out of the sky and created a crater.

Now that the injuries of the mysterious person was taken care of, the two pirates climbed out of the hole and decided to their conversation, ignoring the snoring visitor. Wait, how could she sleep through crashing into the ground?! Coby turned back to the black haired teen, trying to pretend nothing unusual happened.

"So, do you think I could do it?" he asked uneasily. Luffy looked back at the pink haired boy, contemplating what his friend meant. Suddenly, he remembered.

"Why do you wanna be a Marine?" the straw hat wearing boy questioned, ignoring Coby's own. The younger teen swelled with newfound pride in the officer he desired to be.

"Marines are strong; they defeat bad guys like Alvida and bring justice to all of the seas!" A large rumbling shook the crater.

"Who did you say you would defeat, Coby?" a low voice echoed across the rocky walls. The pink haired teen squealed and quickly looked up to see a whale of a woman dressed in an old-time cowboy outfit, including hat and red neckerchief, jump down to the floor a few feet away. She was Alvida, Coby's captain.

Coby was shaking, trying to spit out an answer that wouldn't get him and Luffy killed. "N-n-nob-bod-"

"Hey, Coby, who's this fat woman?" Luffy interrupted.

The she-pirate stared in shock for a moment, then began to shake with barely contained rage. The younger teen suddenly snapped out of his frightened state.

"Luffy-san! If you want to live repeat after me! Alvida-sama is the most..." he trailed off for a second, suddenly remembering the straw-hat wearing teen's advice. "THE FATTEST, UGLIEST BITCH TO SAIL THE SEAS!"

Luffy broke out into laughter, doubling over. "Good one, Coby!" he managed between laughs.

"DIE!" the woman stumbled forward in a blind rage, swinging her bludgeon high above her head.

/

"FATTEST, UGLIEST BITCH TO SAIL THE SEAS!"

God, someone extinguish the sun. My head was pounding, my body was aching and throbbing, and the weird laughter and screams surrounding me did nothing to help with my headache. What kind of hospital is this!?

**"Christ on a bike, what the hell hit us?"** Jodie swore, barely audible due to the surrounding noise. Aoi cut in before I could cuss the eighteen year old out.

**"A truck. A red 1995 Ford Truck, if you want to be technical."**

"Whatever person is watching my pain, just end it now. I swear once I find whoever set me up I'll strangle them, then I'll dissect them and use their innards as a skipping rope," I moaned. A startled yelp sounded from somewhere above me, and that just got me pissed. "Alright, who wants to fucking die!?"

The first thing I notice is that I was in a forest, not a hospital. That kind of made sense. I mean, maybe it was only a few minutes since I got hit. But... What the...

"It's useless against me... Cause I'm a rubber man!"

Haha, that's a good one. That line.. Is from..

"Oh..." I started, my injured brain beginning to realize that the straw-hat wearing teen wasn't a hallucination brought on by a concussion.

**"My..." **Jodie caught on with my train of thought.

**"Kami..."** the twelve year old finished. We... God! What the heck!

In front of me, actually in FRONT OF ME, was Monkey D. Luffy. Facing Alvida. Stretching his rubbery arm back about fifteen feet right past my head.

We're in One Piece. "Holy mother-fucking shit smeared on a bitchweasel roasted in the colorful fires of 'Chocolate-Mud-Babies'."

**"Yes, yes they are," **the Japanese girl agreed, showing just how much shock she was in.

A short pink haired boy turned quickly to me, shocked. I recognized him as Coby, the cowardly marine chore-boy. "What the..."

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Whatever the boy wanted to say was drowned out by the power-shout of the most awesome person ever. The rubbery limb shot past my head, creating a small gust, and hit the obese pirate lady right in the gut.

With a smirk, the older teen had sent a woman the size of a hippo flying into the distance, a twinkle left in the sky.

**"Team Rocket's blasting off again~."**

"Jodie, why did you quote that?"

**"I felt like it," **she responded.

After a second, Luffy turned towards me, a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey, you're alive! That's nice."

"Luffy-san, you should introduce yourself, at least," the younger teen sweat-dropped.

"Oh, okay. I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

**Beta read by praeses**

AN: Hey, guys! I re-wrote the chapter, but everything should be about the same plot-wise. You know, except five-billion times better written. Anyway, review, leave comments, have a bowl of lucky charms and dance. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only the OCs.

Chp. 2: Let's Meet Psycho Number One!

To be honest I was now getting over the adrenaline rush I had gained while watching one of my favorite heroes fight in person. Of course I had also begun to realize how much crap that Triple A had dragged me into. I was just a fifteen year old girl with little-to-no fighting experience stuck inside a world where I could die. I was breathing quicker than usual thanks to my mini panic attack.

_"You forgot that we're here and we won't let anything hurt the body, you know,"_ A sudden voice that made me jump said.

Jodie's voice brought proof that not only was I not dreaming, but I was also not dead. Why, you may ask? The reason is we dream separately and no god or goddess was so cruel as to leave me with them for all of eternity. That voice brought calmness to me, even though it gets annoying after a while.

"Hey are you all right? You look like you're about to fall over," A certain pink-haired boy said. I suddenly looked at him and flinched not being able to respond to the comment made by the personality in my head.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Mae- uhhh… Foley Maeve!" I stuttered; silently promising myself I would freak out once I was out of sight of my favorite manga hero.

All of a sudden three of the pirates that were working under Alvida came back to the clearing I had awoken in. They were shaking in their boots so badly you could hear their knees knocking together. They told Luffy that the boat was ready and showed him to the coast. I followed at a safe distance in case the pirates tried something. As Coby checked to make sure the supplies were in order for a trip to the nearest Marine base, I approached Luffy who hadn't said anything to me after his declaration to be King of the Pirates. He turned towards me as I got closer. I noticed he had a very confused look in his eye. He suddenly smacked his fist into his other hand and said something that really got my blood boiling.

"Maeve? Oh! That means you're a girl!" He exclaimed with sudden realization.

"Of course I'm a girl! Idiot," I yelled hitting him on the head. "Don't just say that out loud!"

He simply laughed and smiled, not really being bothered with the large bump on his head. I sighed in frustration and walked over to Coby. He was still beside the boat having only just finished checking supplies. As I was walking down the stairs a quiet, but nonetheless sharp voice suddenly burst out with a warning.

"_Look out! That step is broken…" _Aoi said.

Despite the warning I tripped and fell down onto the pier the boat was tied to. Luffy started laughing saying something about me being funny and Coby started a mini freak-out session. Coby raced over to me and started berating me about moving with my injuries. Jeez he sounded like Chopper. But something he said got my attention.

"Wounds? What wounds are you talking about?" I said not particularly liking were the conversation was going. Only about half an hour into the world of One Piece and I'm already hurt?

"You know the wounds you got from falling out of the sky," Coby said staring at me like I was crazy, which in a couple ways I am. I blinked twice trying to understand if there was a double meaning to what Coby said. Seeing no such possibility I decided to indulge into something I was denying myself constantly after arriving here. Some good old fashioned freak out time.

"WHAT THE HELL! I FELL OUT OF THE FREAKIN' SKY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FELL OUT OF THE SKY? AND HOW COME THESE ARE THE ONLY WOUNDS I GOT? LUFFY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE STOP LAUGHING! THIS AIN'T FUNNY YOU CRAPPY SPARE TIRE!" I exploded watching as Luffy fell into a state of hysterical giggles and Coby was hiding behind a box of apples in the fetal position.

"_MAEVE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP YELLING! DO YOU WANT TO BE STUCK ON THIS ISLAND FOREVER! 'CAUSE IF YOU KEEP YELLING LIKE THAT OUR ONLY NAVIGATOR RIGHT NOW IS GOING TO DIE OF FRIGHT!" _Jodie screamed at me.

Suddenly I was on the ground with my head between my knees due from the headache that happens whenever one of my mind neighbors, or neighbor because Aoi never yells or screams, talks too loudly in my head; their voices kind of echo as if you were in a big auditorium. Only the auditorium is only twice your size. It really hurt when she yells like that.

Coby came out from behind the cargo and gaped at me. I don't blame him, because a lot of the time I have really weird mood swings. Luffy also got over his fit of giggles and rolled off his back.

"Hey you're funny. Do you want to come with us? I'll let you join my crew~," He offered as though it was more tempting than candy to a sweets addict. He grinned as I slowly got off the wobbly pier. I thought about his offer as my headache started to fade away.

_"You should probably accept his offer for now since there is no other way to get off this island," _Jodie said wanting to make sure we were at least able to survive in our new surroundings.

_"Actually we should join his crew. We were dropped here for a reason. I mean, look at the facts. We were found and cared for by the protagonist of the manga you know almost everything about,"_ Aoi whispered._ "BUT we shouldn't tell him about Jodie and I yet."_

"You're right Aoi. He would probably overreact or something," I muttered. Coby looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"So Maeve-san will you be joining us or…?" Coby started asking. He flinched when I suddenly turned towards him. I sighed at his reaction.

"Honestly, I'm not going to hurt you. So stop flinching," I said feeling sorry for the kid, "Look I'm sorry for snapping. I sometimes have a really short fuse is all. And about tagging along if it's okay with you two I would like a ride to an island with a town on it."

Coby visibly relaxed with the apology and sighed in relief.

Then Luffy hopped into the small boat and said "Are we gonna get going yet? I wanna see the pirate hunter those guys were talking about earlier. What was his name? Kokona Zolo?"

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" I said rolling my eyes. I carefully stepped in after my soon to be captain. If he was this forgetful maybe if I let Aoi or Jodie out he would forget that people aren't supposed to have separate personalities.

"You want to see Roronoa Zoro? Who would want to see him? Many people say he's a demon in human form!" Coby said while hopping in after us. It was an okay sized boat and it moved quickly after we shoved off. Now Coby seemed to concentrate on steering the small boat towards the island we meet Zoro on.

_"I forgot that Zoro was called the demon of the East Blue. I wonder how long it's going to be before we get to land?" _Aoi wondered obviously taking the chances of starving with Luffy into account.

_"Maeve, Coby said you were injured so just sleep. I doubt anything interesting is going to happen anyway," _Jodie pressured obviously worried about the whole 'falling from the sky' thing.

"Okay, Okay" I resigned lying with my back against the mast and my hood pulled up the keep the sun out of my eyes. I closed my eyes and took what seemed like a long awaited nap.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The minute I drifted off I felt my psyche being pulled. It wasn't being pulled out of my body, but more like a different part of my brain. It was kind of weird because it seemed like I was in a big meeting room. The room could probably fit 20 guys in there and be pretty comfy. There was a large table with a lot of chairs around it. What really caught my attention was that there were two other people in the room. Something about them seemed familiar, yet different.

One was a pale, blonde haired girl who looked to be about 18, she looked extremely annoyed. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in navy blue dress pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt, and a yellow tie with an eagle on it. What really caught my attention was the pair of tonfas she had strapped to her hip. She hadn't noticed me yet.

The other girl looked to be about 12 and had an expressionless face. She looked Japanese. When she noticed me her dark brown eyes immediately widened and she hurried across the room to me. Her waist long gray-blue hair swayed as she hurried over to me. She was wearing a black kimono and had a dark blue sash tied at the waist. She didn't appear to have any weapons on her. She had a concerned look in her eye.

"Maeve-chan! You're here too!" The little girl whispered excitedly. "Jodie-chan and I were wondering if we were alone here. What are you wearing?" She added with a confused look on her face.

I realized this was none other than Hagiwara Aoi so that meant that the blonde girl was Jodie Walker. Jodie walked over to us and smiled seeing us recognize each other. I looked down and saw I was in the same body as the outside one except I was wearing black dress pants, a white tank top with a black unbuttoned long sleeve dress shirt over it, and a light blue tie loosely hanging from my neck.

"What do you guys think is happening? Where are we and why are we here?" Jodie started skipping the introductions. She seemed just as confused about this as Aoi and I was, and that did not make me feel any better.

"I think we might actually be in a room of our subconscious. I mean, think about it we were not sucked out of the body. We actually might be able to leave this room once I wake up," I said remembering the suction that brought me to this room.

"That sounds like a good theory, and it might be right, however there is one question to why we were brought to this room in the first place. Do you two think that Triple A-san has something to do with this?" Aoi's whisper brought us to the million dollar question.

Jodie snorted, "Obviously she has something to do with this. I think that jerk brought us here just to mess with us. We'll show her, though!" Jodie exclaimed striking a victory pose. Aoi and I sweatdropped at this. It was one thing to suspect her, but probably planning her assassination was going a little too far.

"OR she could have nothing to do with this and it could be someone else entirely," I said not wanting to jump to any conclusions about A.A.A yet. She and I then got into a small argument over enemies and allies. Aoi, meanwhile had taken to explore the room without us.

"Hey, I think I found something," Aoi announced in her usual subdued tone. Jodie and I took no notice of her as we continued our squabble. Finally she got fed up and jabbed Jodie in her neck making her fall to the floor unconscious. She settled with glaring at me since I am not as strong as Jodie. I decided to follow Aoi as she dragged Jodie's limp form across the carpet. Hey, I said she was scary. As we approached what Aoi had found I had to really stop myself from face palming at our own shared stupidity.

It was an elevator. A large-ass elevator sitting in the corner of the conference room. No one had noticed it until Aoi had ventured into the empty corner. It had a weird sign on it that said, 'We're here! We're here'.

I touched the elevator and it felt warm to the touch, as if it were preparing to blast off. Aoi was feeling it too. We shared a look that showed we were both thinking, _'Why's it here?'_

All of a sudden, the same vacuum like force sucked me out of the conference room and back into my physical body.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We're here! We're here!" Luffy shouted waking me up. "We're at the Marine Base town!"

XXXXXXXX

Hello! Good to see you all again! Please leave reviews. I will answer questions and the like.

Beta read by praeses


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That belongs to Eiichero Oda-sensei. I only own the OC's

Chapter: 3 _Start! Recruitment of a Pirate Hunter!_

I slowly got up from where I was sleeping on the boat. Luffy had been right and we were at Shell Town. I felt myself gape a little as I looked at the small town. It looked just like it did in the anime. And I mean JUST. THE. SAME. Our little ex-cabin boy steered the dingy over by one of the unused docks. At the same time Luffy and I were doing our own duties. My future captain was marveling at the boy's ability to navigate and I was stretching out my back. As Coby finished securing the boat to our pier I stepped out using the pink-haired boy's offered hand.

Luffy hopped out after me and asked, "Hey are you gonna come eat with us?"

"Ah! N-No thanks I have someone I want to see," I said when his voice snapped me out of my trance. I had to buy myself some time to think about the 'room' we three were just in. This had never happened before. I turned and started up the main street with my mind wandering back to the enigma that was the 'room'. I resolved that I had absolutely no idea what caused it, but I hope it happens again. It was cool to actually see Aoi and Jodie. They were some of the only people to talk to me back in my world after all.

"Hey, I want you to join my crew!" Luffy shouted after me. I simply rolled my eyes at his stubbornness while Coby just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe if we see each other again someday!" I shouted back. I pulled my hood over my head so it covered my eyes and started off at a brisker pace. I didn't want anyone to see me at what I was about to do. Aoi was obviously questioning my motives due to the suspicious precautions due to the _hmms _that filled my mind. After we were out of sight off the rubberman Aoi interrogated me about my actions. After all she didn't want my future captain to hear me talking out loud to myself.

"_I thought we were going to become part of his crew? Why did you leave him? And why are you heading to the Marine Base?" _She questioned.I could almost feel her eyes narrowing_._

"Simple," I said. "I want to see Zoro before he does and I want Zoro to stay as his first mate." I heard Aoi sigh and smiled. It was fun being in charge of my actions for once. Aoi was more likely now to ask for permission to take over than Jodie. She would simply take over, however she has good intentions so it only annoys me a little bit. As I passed some street vendors I grabbed a pear and a water bottle without being noticed by the vendor.

I smiled as I continued my way up the main street eating the sweet pear. As I finished eating I threw it in a nearby trash can and left behind the stores and houses. Soon enough I had reached the overly-sized gates that lead to the ugly looking Marine Base. The main buildings were a weird blue-green color with dark blue diagonal stripes running down it. There were three in total, with one rising up higher than the other two.

"It really is ugly," I deadpanned. I heard a groan come from what could only be Jodie waking up. She continued to moan and groan as she slowly woke up from her 'politely requested' nap. As usual she immediately went into over-protective sister-thing mode and freaked out.

_"Hey why are we here? When did we get here? And why did you knock me out Aoi? I was winning our argument!"_ Jodie said as she finally remembered what had happened. I heard Aoi sigh again and I could just imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Why does everybody question my motives? I'm not dumb," I said in exasperation. As Aoi explained what had happened ever since the 'room', I walked over to where Zoro should be and began my wild scramble to the top. I found it easier than I expected, so I guess some god, not Enel, or goddess wanted to make my life a little easier. However as I climbed over the wall what I saw almost made me puke. Zoro looked horrible.

Zoro was wearing a short sleeve white shirt, although it could have been mistaken for brown in places because of the dried blood covering at least fifty percent of the material. His arms were covered with dirt and grime. He had several cuts across his left arm and one bigger cut with a few bruises on his right. His dark green pants were covered with dirt and probably hid several bruises. His face was also covered in dried blood as well as some new red blood dripping off the corner off his mouth. As he looked up at the small gasp I made, Zoro scowled. Even though his arms were tied to that cross. What really frightened me was the aura that surrounded him. This was the kind of aura that made even the most hardened crooks run for their mommies for protection. It just screamed 'bloodlust'. I gulped as his gaze hardened.

"What the hell's a brat like you doing here? Get lost! You're an eyesore," He said giving me a death stare. I grew a tic mark on my forehead and frowned at the name he called me and jumped down to where he was. No one calls me brat. EVER. I smirked as he looked more annoyed and a little bit more surprised than before.

"Oi, ossan, I just came to bring you a little water is all. No need to get yer' panties in a twist," I said a smirk creeping its way onto my face. It just got on my nerves when someone called me 'brat'. And when someone gets on my nerves, badass manga hero that could rip me limb from limb or not, I tend to get even using my weird arsenal of tricks and vocabulary. It gets hard for even me to predict my own actions; and normally, like now, I do something stupid. This is one reason people hate me. I believe in getting even.

"HEY! I'm not an ossan! And I don't need your damn water either!" He yelled, growing shark teeth and losing his pupils. I simply laughed at his reaction and opened the water bottle. I held it up to his mouth and continued the conversation.

_"Heheheh. Dam water," _Aoi chuckled at the sentence.I ignored her soft chuckles.

"C'mon you've been out here for what, three weeks? Without food and water? I'm pretty sure that goes under cruel and unusual punishment, so just drink some," I said holding the bottle to his lips. He turned his head to the side away from the bottle's mouth and I grew a second tic mark. He may have called me a brat but I was not going to let him die of dehydration!

"Fine. If you want to play hardball, we'll play your crappy hardball," I grabbed his chin and shoved the bottle in his mouth and poured water down his throat. He had two choices drink or drown. He chose to live another day and not be killed by the psych ward escapee. Zoro begrudgingly accepted the water I 'offered' and gulped down half of the water. He then returned to his usual grumpy self.

"Okay, you gave me some water now get lost before the Marines catch you," He said giving me a stern, yet not as hostile gaze. I fist pumped and grinned happily while Zoro sweat dropped. I started to screw the cap back on as a little girl approached from behind me. I recognized her as Rika from her manga appearance. She smiled happily as she walked up to Zoro. I just realized that Coby and Luffy were on top of the wall, Coby in a state of extreme panic and Luffy laughing his rubbery ass off. Aoi and Jodie seemed to share Luffy's opinion on the matter but in their respective ways.

Jodie was laughing as she entered her comments onto the scene, "_Hahaha! I can't believe you just forced the 'Demon of the East Blue' to do that! You even called him an old guy and lived! He's going to kill you once he gets out! Hahahaha!"_ A small headache, caused by Jodie's laughter, made me woozy and next thing I knew Helmeppo and some Marines were in the courtyard with us. Helmeppo was stomping on the rice balls so I stepped in front of Rika, who was now on the verge of tears.

"You!" Helmeppo yelled pointing at me. "Do you have any idea who my father is? You have helped this criminal so you will be captured by me! The great Helmeppo-sama! Men, capture him!"

Seriously! I know I'm flat-chested but I am female! My thoughts however were given a back seat to the gun pointed at my head. At this point I decided to ignore Aoi who was telling me to run and do something that relaxed me. 'Cause if I ran or made any sudden movements then Rika could get hurt and he wouldn't shoot if I remained cooperative.

"Please, come quietly kid. If you do then I won't shoot," The marine said as I allowed my mind to wander to my favorite subject that earned me a weird nickname back at my world. Suddenly I said what popped into my head when I thought of my macabre pastime. Due to my words everyone in the execution yard sweatdropped.

"Ah! Lilies would be best. Maybe, though, with some daisies. Yep! Perfect! The two flowers of death make a wonderful flower arrangement for a funeral! But how would you arrange them to compliment each other? And would I keep them equal or just have a few lilies? Hmmm. Tough choice, tough choice indeed," I said happily playing with ideas to respectfully see the dead out of our world. My nickname was the 'Mortician'. The Marine's looks of shock were priceless.

"Anyway, I'm coming. Just let the girl go, okay?" I asked putting my hands up into the air. The marine aiming the gun at my head looked relieved to not have me resist. They looked to the idiot son for the final decision. He smiled creepily.

"Okay, but you must go into a cell in the Marine base to await judgment from my father," The idiot son stated with that still creepy-as-hell smile on his face. Seeing that I nodded the bastard continued. "Good. Hiro, you take him to the holding cell, and you Daichi throw the girl over the wall!" Daichi looked about to protest, but was silenced by a glare from Helmeppo. The marine pointing the gun at my head, wait his name his Hiro? He had a name? Man too hard to understand, so back to reality. I blinked as Hiro pulled on the ropes he tied to my hands. Wait, ROPES?

"Hey watch it Mr. Knot-Tier! Girls are delicate you know. Well, Jodie ain't but I'm not really sure she's human. Aoi's pretty friggin' tough too. You know I'm feelin' pretty useless," I drabbled while my captor staring at me watching as my personality switched faster than a three year old's diaper. The slave driven marine looked disturbed as he led me into the Marine base. We continued down into what appeared to be a basement. We finally stopped in front of a dinky-looking cell with only a small bed. He had a pained look on his face as he tied me to the bedpost. He put an antique padlock onto the door of the cell to make sure I didn't escape. He looked back at me before he left and muttered some unintelligible words. After he left my mind neighbors decided to add their always welcomed two-cents. Note the sarcasm.

_"Why the hell didn't you beat up that bastard man-kid! If you couldn't have taken him I could've!" _The pissed adult yelled_. _I fell to the ground with my head clutched in my hands. I retaliated with something I was surprised Aoi and Jodie haven't noticed yet.

"YEAH? WHAT COULD YOU BEAT HIM UP WITH? YOU SUCK AT HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT AND YOU LEFT MY BACKPACK AT HOME! YOU LEFT EVERYTHING! INCLUDING YOUR TONFAS! PLUS, IF I WOULD'VE FOUGHT, WHICH WOULD'VE BEEN THE STUPIDEST THING EVER, RIKA AND ZORO COULD'VE BEEN CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE! DID YOU EVER STOP AND THINK ABOUT THAT!" I yelled finally venting the frustration that had been pent up inside me since I had been sent here. I may have loved the place as an anime, but I felt hopelessly weak and stupid for being caught by the Marines. Especially the stupid Morgans. Jodie remained silent at my explosive outburst, but Aoi continued as if nothing happened. For some reason whenever I would explode over something Aoi would refuse to acknowledge my tone and move on.

_"So what should we do? Knowing you, as I do, you probably want to get even with Helmeppo-bozu. And this time I agree with you," _Aoi said with a slight mischievous tone to her voice.

"I got the perfect plan if you two are ready to go with it," I offered with a slightly hoarse voice due to my screaming. Getting an agreement from Aoi I started screaming, falling back to the ground clutching my chest and flailing.

_"Hey! What's wrong? C'mon are you hurt? What?" Jodie asked, not really understanding I was faking it._

A different marine walked into the basement hall the cell was at. He actually looked relieved to have to deal with some screaming down in the cell block of the base. He walked over and examined my now writhing body as I squirmed and wiggled on the concrete floor. I continued screaming something along the lines of my heart feeling like it was going to pop out of my chest. As he understood what the hell I was screaming about he grabbed the keys off of his little ring on his belt and jammed an old-looking iron key into the lock. He rushed over and started to untie me. I decided now was the best time, so I want boneless.

"AHHH! KID DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT OKAY! I'MA GOING TO BRING YA TO THE DOCTOR AND HE'LL MAKE YA FEEL BETTER, OKAY?" My victim yelled not noticing my smirk. I could've sworn he peed his pants when I jumped up and pushed him back into the iron bars of the cell and hit his head rather hard on them.

"Gotcha! Hehehe!" I said sticking my tongue out and proceeding to tie up the now-unconscious Marine.

Beta read by praeses

Luffyko: Yo! It's me! I'm in a great mood so I'll be glad to answer any reviews you send my way! If you review I might just put these out even faster!

Jodie: No one is going to review. You haven't even included any awesome fight scenes.

Aoi: Your just mad cause we wanted to shut you up for a while.

Maeve: Ignore the Aliases and press the review button please!


	4. Chapter:4 The Mortician's Debut

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor do I own 'Ne Pec'. I only own the OC's.

Chapter: 4 The Mortician's Debut

I smiled happily as I re-locked the cage. Hey, you can't take certain chances. I didn't want anyone to notice I was gone before it was too late. Aoi was chuckling as I ran up the stairs and exited to find a door to what looked like a mess hall. I actually turned to my mind neighbors for suggestions at realizing what a mess hall meant. The kitchen was nearby.

"Hey, you think I should steal some of their food? I mean I'm planning on the money, but if we have Luffy on the ship shouldn't we steal some?" I asked thinking of the black-hole I was planning to sail with. Jodie was still confused about the whole 'heart attack' and was stuttering out random words.

_"Not much, at least. You may be a little stronger but the treasure and money from upstairs might just be a little too much for you anyway. I'd say a few supplies wouldn't hurt though," _Is what my twelve year-old friend said; honestly making me wonder if she lies about her age. It's crazy how the youngest of us can be this smart. I suddenly stopped opening the mess door realizing what I thought.

"Ah! But that's not possible when I'm the craziest one! Yohohoho! Psycho joke!" I said as I remember what I have always wanted to do my own parody of a skull joke. I could feel the other two face palm at what I said.

_(Somewhere in the Florian Triangle, a certain suit wearing, afro-owning, perverted skeleton sneezed.)_

I finally continued on into the mess hall and it looked kind of like the one back at my high school. I passed about ten long tables and came to a large set of double doors with a window on the left door. I stretched and peeked into what looked like the kitchen. Luckily no-one was in the small room and I rushed in, wanting to hurry before someone came. I grabbed a sack and started rummaging throughout the cupboards looking for some foods that won't spoil in the spring air. I managed to find about three loaves of bread and ten apples. That was about as much as would fit into the small sack. I turned around to leave and found something that made me stop. There were larger sacks hanging on a hook from the ceiling. I grabbed about three and ran out of the room before any cooks arrived to begin preparing dinner.

_"Okay, so treasure hunting, right? Wasn't man-kid's father's study on like, the top floor? Yeah up on the top floor!" _Jodie finally said something recognizable. I smiled happily and ran throughout the halls to find the stairs. I was glad that Jodie never took any of my anger explosions too seriously. Suddenly I stopped and started squirming while bending over. Jodie started into another mini-panic attack while Aoi kept her calm

"_What's wrong?" _Aoi asked as I continued to squirm. I stopped squirming and started running down the hall at such speed that would have made an Olympic track star proud. I was quickly saying the same word over and over again, and for about the millionth time that day I heard my Japanese alias sigh.

"Bathroom bathroom bathroom bathroom bathroom bathroom!" I chanted hoping to find said room before I pissed myself.

Luckily no-one was around because all thoughts of stealth left my mind thanks to my full bladder. My swift search for a restroom brought me to what looked like a closet and slammed open the door. It turned out to be the staircase that went up about ten stories. I continued my little chant as I returned to my mindless charge up the stairs. As I burst out of the door on the top floor some god or goddess answered my little mantra and there were two rooms next to each other. They each had a kanji written on them. The right one had a kanji that looked like a window on a bendy pole with a scythe like line going through it. The other one had what looked like a X with the left slash bending to the right suddenly and was longer than the right slash. At the top it had a line going through both slashes. I had anime tears falling down my face as I looked between the two doors. I couldn't read kanji! This was unfair! Upon instinct I rushed into the right one and pretty much jumped into one of the stalls. After a few minutes I exited the room and happily continued on my treasure hunt.

Now happy with not being made a fool of myself by my own body, I slowly walked down a hallway to an important looking door. As I reached the door it started to open so I rushed into a smaller looking coat closet and waited for the person to pass. As a slim looking orange haired girl exited the room I recognized her as Nami, the future navigator of the Straw Hats. She looked about 18 and had a larger chest than me. I grew stink lines and started muttering about how small boobs give off good character and how small boobs went better with morticians' signature trench coats. Wait, I should get a cool looking trench coat! Now that would be really cool! I was snapped out of my daydream as she ran past the closet. She stopped at the corner and peered around for patrolling marines, while tightening her grip on a piece of paper. That piece of paper was probably Buggy's stupid letter, which meant that she just snuck out of the arrogant bastard's room. Seeing no-one in sight she took a left towards the stairs. Glad to see my future nakama leave, I walked into Axe-Hand's office and started looking through the desk drawers.

As I looked around for any sign of the taxes this guy had imposed on the town I accidentally pushed a coffee mug of the table and onto the floor. As the full mug of coffee hit the carpet a somewhat hollow sound rang out. My mind neighbors said the same thing at the minute the sound registered in my head.

_"A trapdoor."_

I pulled up the corner of the expensive-looking rug and grinned. It was definitely a trapdoor and it didn't even have a lock on it. I fist-pumped and pulled up the door. The bastard captain probably thought no-one would dare steal from him the arrogant bastard. What was under the secret door made me happy to be in this world. It looked to be two large moneyboxes and they looked full. I started celebrating as I loaded up the money into one of the sacks. I only took a quick look at the loot, but I would guess it would at least be 50,000,000 beli. As I dug around a little more in the trapdoor I found a strange tan folder that was sealed with what appeared to be a wax seal looking like a coat of arms or something. I decided to look through it later and put it carefully in the bag.

Just as I was tying up the first bag several marines ran by the still open door. And guess who they were chasing throughout the entire top floor of the base? That's right, my dear friend in the straw hat. Luckily they were more focused on getting bastard captain's bastard son back from the seventeen year old pirate. I walked out of the room just as Luffy stopped and turned around. There were three marines pointing their guns at him when he suddenly put Helmeppo in front of him as a shield. He smiled as he noticed me standing behind the marines. I grinned back at him, but not a second later did I regret not running away.

"Hey, Maeve!" He shouted, with the marines turning around and seeing me behind them, he paid them no mind and continued with his statement. "Good to see you again, so since they let ya go will you join my crew? Hey, Zoro's waitin' so let's go!"

Helmeppo was screaming as my future captain ran at the marines and Luffy still had him by a firm grasp. As he ran past, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into another room. It was a horrible room covered in pink and frilly things. He looked around the room for the pirate hunter's swords. Meanwhile I was raiding the bastard-prissy's room for any valuables. I managed to find several necklaces and bracelets as Luffy located three swords by the window.

"Hey which swords are Zoro's? Do ya have any idea? Hm, Monochrome?" he asked. Something he said caught my attention.

"Monochrome? What do you mean by that?" I looked at him wondering where he got that nickname from.

"It's on the back of your shirt." He looked at me like I was stupid, which coming from this guy was plain insulting. I had forgotten I put that sweatshirt on. I sweatdropped at the weird feeling in the air.

"Oh… This is awkward," I said turning away from the rubberman, "Anyway he uses all three so just tie them to your back and you can just get out through the window."

"Ah! Coby…" The older teen said while looking out the window. He had a blank look on his face. I disregarded this and proceeded to tie up my second semi-full bag. I knew I might need my hands, so I tied my treasure around my stomach under my hoodie with some extra rope Luffy was also using to tie up the swords.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my hood and put me on my future captain's back. He laughed at my look of shock realizing what was about to happen. Luffy grabbed the windowsill and started to back up when I got over my shock and found my voice.

"Gomu-Gomu no…" My future captain started.

"W-W-Wait! If I do t-this I'll…" Was all I could say before the rubberman launched us out of the room and towards a group of marines aiming their guns at Coby and Zoro. I could only scream in terror as we were flying towards the ground.

"Rocket!"

He managed to stick his landing and stick his arms out to protect the other two from the bullets fired from the marine's guns. I, on the other hand, lost my grip on the rubberman's shirt and fell to the ground. I rolled a few feet away and hit my head on something hard. Next thing I knew I was blacked out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Coby had fainted out of absolute terror.

"Man that hurt Luffy-sama~" The teenage girl's body said as she slowly got up. "You managed to knock Maeve-chan out. Well that's okay, I haven't been out since the 'incident' so I was getting a little cramped in there," The girl's voice was quiet but somehow the two non-marines were able to hear her pretty clearly. Zoro was confused, but Luffy did something that dragged his attention away from the brown haired girl.

"What kind of human are you!" He shouted, obviously questioning Luffy's inhuman ability to stretch.

"I'm the man," The straw-hat wearing teen replied. "Who'll become the king of the pirates! Anyway Maeve said that you use all three swords right?" He pulled of the three katana and held them out to the swordsman, even though he couldn't take them with his arms being tied. Talking about his swords seemed to calm him down.

"Yes, I use all three in Santoryuu," The green haired swordsman answered.

"Hey, resisting the Marines here with me will make you an outlaw! Or do you want to die here?" Luffy asked turning to face the marines still staring shocked at the rubberman's display.

Zoro ignored the marines' stares and continued the conversation with a smile on his face, "What are you the devil's son? Forget it… Instead of dying here why don't I just join you… As a pirate!"

Luffy cheered and his new nakama yelled at him to continue with his task. During this time the girl had finished stretching and walked over to the two older teens. As the short girl pulled up her hood she was continuously muttering obscenities at a completely unheard person.

"Too bad Jodie-chan. I grabbed hold of the body first and the last time you took over the body you made Maeve-chan upset. Again," The body continued, ignoring the questioning stares from the now conscious Coby. Meanwhile the straw hat wearing teen had untied only one side of the ropes and was starting to work on Zoro's other arm. The marines were charging at the four with swords drawn. Zoro noticed them and promptly told his new captain,

"Idiot, we don't have time for you to take your time! Just hand me my swords dammit!" The captain mumbled a bit, but nevertheless handed over the three katana. Just as the marines raised their swords to slash at the two pirates, one ex-pirate, and one civilian, the swordsman cut off the ropes binding him and stopped all the swords from cutting up the teenagers. The girl grew an astonished look on her face, as did the marines smart enough not to charge Zoro, and Coby, but the girl was astonished by something else.

/

_"Aoi, what the hell happened?"_ I asked staring at my translucent hands. This had not happened before, whenever I had 'switched' with Aoi, Jodie, or A.A.A. It had always been I had never really had a body that the 'original body' could see; but only hear from a direction outside the body. When Aoi and Jodie decide to make conversation with me it comes from inside my head. My psychiatrist, couldn't remember her name if my life depended on it, thought this was weird not as if she had multiple personality disorder, but I digress. Again. I do that a lot, you know. Anyway pulled back to the now by my body's sigh of irritation.

"Well turn around and you might just see how our nakama are doing, baka," She grew her own tic mark and I got a smile to get a rise out of the usually emotionless robot. Turning around I saw a sight that made my eyes shoot out of my head and yell,

_"GOOD CHOCOLATE MUD BABIES, WHO IN THE WORLD HAS THE BALLS TO EVEN DO THAT KIND OF SHIT!"_ The sight that greeted me was Luffy happily running up to the murderous Axe-hand Morgan while Zoro was simply watching. I wondered why the hell I hadn't noticed any of this happening, but at the same time I was staring in awe as Aoi got over the large headache I had given her. I looked back at her and waited for an explanation. I missed one of the best parts in this entire saga! As if reading my thought trail she promptly started recounting the events after Luffy shot himself out the window.

"… And then you showed up, got lost into dream land as I tried to tell you all this the first time, gave me a bigger headache than should be humanly possible, and freak out at the sight of our first battle," She concluded watching as my mouth dropped from disappointment. Jodie chimed in with a cheerful tone,

_"Hey at least we don't have a concussion. And that power boost coming here gave you probably helped you wake up faster. You probably would have died if this was the real world."_

I deadpanned, _"I did almost die. I hit the wall after being shot out of a ten-story window. Anyway Aoi let me back in the driver's seat. Pleeaaasseeeeee."_

"Fine, but you owe me a whole truck load of double chocolate mint cookies for letting you back willingly," She said growing a smirk. I refused so she stuck her tongue out at me. At that precise moment I felt my psyche being pulled back into my body and I slowly regained my body's movements. I happily grinned as I rotated my arms from side to side. I suddenly became aware of a motion at the side of my head and there just had to be one more bastard to piss me off today. Between Coby and I stood Helmeppo who was holding two guns. One of them was pointing at my head, while the other was pointing at Coby's. He laughed his stupid laugh as I slowly turned my head to look at the guns.

/  
Beta read by praeses

Luffyko: Ha! Victory is mine!

Jodie: Come on one guy reviewed. Not that big a deal.

Maeve: Could you two stop fighting and announce the 'BIG ANNOUNCEMENT' that you had, Luffyko?

Luffyko: AH! Yes. Well I will now be accepting OCs that can be actual pirates or personalities of Maeve's. Not all will be accepted but I will have quite a few. Please Pm me with the following requirements on OCs.

Name:

Age:

Race:

Personality:

History:[Don't put for personalities]

Fighting Style:[Very Important for personalities]

Anything you feel like adding for extra will be cool as ice!

Aoi: Luffyko-chan that very important guest has arrived.

?: You called Oyabun?

Luffyko: Quick get him out of here! What if the fans see him? Run ?, RUN!

Jodie: You said we weren't going to include him! You lying $# #%!

Luffyko: AHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!

Aoi: Please leave a review in the review box and OC submitting by private message.


	5. Chapter 5 Being a Strawhat is Always

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Never have, never will.

Chapter 5: Being a Straw-Hat is Always… a Handful

I simply stared at the idiot holding the gun to my head. My heart was racing from the adrenaline, but I had to wait. If I attacked now then the bastard might shoot poor Coby and I. Luffy and Zoro looked over at us while the Marines stared at Helmeppo. I smiled as Coby took a shaky breath and said the words that I knew made Luffy respect him, even if only a little bit.

"Luffy, I don't wanna be in your way," The pink haired boy said. "I'm not afraid of death!"

The straw hat wearing teen grinned, "I know! You hear that stupid son? Coby's not afraid of death! "

"I said don't move or I'll shoot! What if I shoot the girl, huh? Huh?" The stupid onion head said shaking the gun by my head a little. Luffy and I locked eyes for only a moment, but I understood the message.

"I should really sew your mouth shut, I mean you are still living but I could get Zoro to knock you out," I said catching him off guard.

Coby shouted a warning about the ever present marine bastard who was preparing to slash Luffy to bits. My future captain ignored the warning as he shot his fist towards Helmeppo. As his fist was getting closer I quickly ducked down to avoid a bullet from the gun and turned myself around. I pulled my own fist back and sent him a hard jab to the gut at the same time Luffy hit the bastard onion straight in the face. I smiled as the stupid marine was sent flying back into the dirt. I slowly straightened up, while dusting off my sweatshirt.

"Nice…" Luffy said as his arm retracted. "Zoro."

"Anytime captain," The swordsman replied standing between Morgan and the straw hat wearing pirate. Suddenly the lieutenant's chest had a large diagonal cut. It spurt out a little blood as the bastard fell backwards with a look of shock across his face. The marines looked shocked after seeing their leader fall. The mood, however changed once everyone realized that Morgan wasn't getting back up. Every Marine erupted into cheers and started celebrating. I guess they didn't like the lieutenant and his son ruining their lives. I know I wouldn't. My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered a very important fact. I turned and started running towards the green-haired swordsman just as he began to fall to the ground.

"Zoro!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ahhh! I'm stuffed. I haven't eaten for three weeks and I was about ready to chew on my boot straps!" Our green-haired nakama said after finishing his fifth plate of food.

"Lightweight. You couldn't have lasted a month," The captain said as he was halfway through his seventh plate. I laughed watching Zoro question Luffy's stomach while eating some spicy curry. Coby was apologizing to Rika's mom for eating so much of their food. Apparently Rika and her mother ran this restaurant. What was it called? I burped loudly and grinned.

"Excuse me, miss, but can I have another plate of this curry? It's really good!" I said holding my plate out for thirds. She smiled as she loaded up my plate.

"Of course! You guys are the town's saviors after all," She said handing back my plate. I happily dug in when a quiet voice interrupted my meal.

"_Sooo… Not still mad about the whole truckload of cookies thing right?"_ Aoi asked while I grew a tic mark. Usually it's Jodie that pulls that kind of crap, but Aoi will not hesitate to do anything to get double chocolate mint cookies.

"Damn cookies will be the death of me, one day I'll gather up a big pile of them and throw them into the sea, all cause you did that," I muttered.

"Maeve-san, who are you talking to? No one said anything about cookies," I looked up at Coby and noticed that all three of them were staring at me strangely. I decided to play it off.

"Uhhh... Just talking to myself, Coby. No need to get worried or anything. Hahaha…" I laughed weakly seeing that Luffy was the only one not bothered by my secrecy. I turned my attention back to my food while listening to their conversation continue without me.

"So who's on your pirate crew, Luffy?" The swordsman asked tilting his head towards the pirate.

"You're the first. Oh! But Maeve's gonna join too, right?" The straw-hat wearing idiot looked at me. After I nodded yes he burst into cheers. Zoro had a shocked look as he pointed between the three of us. He decided to forget about that problem and move on to something else.

"And what are you planning to do next?" He looked back at our 'new' captain. Luffy stopped cheering, but he still kept his huge grin on his face.

"We're going to head for the Grand Line!" He said excitement plastered on his face. This statement sent our pink-haired friend into a mini-panic attack.

"What! You're saying crazy things again! With just you three, how can you enter the grand line? Don't you understand? The world's strongest pirates all gather there!" He yelled while Luffy looked at him with boredom, Zoro sweat dropped, and I raised my eyebrows. This kid could really scream.

Zoro voiced his opinions on our captain's plan, "We're going for One Piece, so it won't hurt to head in that direction."

"Zoro-san even you're saying that?" Coby had put his hand into my food while reaching across the table, so I guess no more for me.

"What are you so worried about? It's not as if your coming with us…" Zoro started before being interrupted by Coby.

"Even though I'm not coming with you I will still worry! Even though we just met, Luffy-san, we are friends!"

"Yep! Even though we'll part ways, we will always be friends!" I nodded along with Luffy's words. The lady had given me another plate seeing what had happened to the one now sporting a hand print.

"I never had friends growing up, whenever someone would pick on me no-one would stand up for me..." The pink-haired boy started, then he suddenly looked towards us. "But the three of you have taught me to live by my dream!"

"That's why we're heading to the Grand Line," I had to chuckle a bit, Luffy got him on that one! I wonder what my dream is? Maybe I'll find out soon enough.

Next thing I knew the marines were here questioning us, "Excuse me! We are wondering if you really are pirates. Is that true?" The civilians looked kind of shocked at the question, but not by us being pirates.

"Yep, just found my first two crew members so we're officially pirates!" My captain said leaning forwards in his chair a little. Did he know they were going to kick us out?

"Well, even though you are pirates you saved our town and our base and we are grateful for that. But since you are pirates we as Marines cannot allow you to stay here any longer. Please leave immediately. We will not arrest you, nor take back the treasure you stole, son, but you must leave! We will be reporting this incident to headquarters," The marine lieutenant did not know the wrath he had awakened. Luckily the green-haired swordsman held back the brown haired psycho.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SON'! I AM, SINCE THE DAY OF MY BIRTH AND FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, A FRIGGIN' GIRL! CAN'T A SINGLE PERSON GET THAT BLOODY RIGHT!" I struggled against the hands holding me back while Coby, you know now that I think about it if, I would've gotten free he would be the first to die poor kid, tried to calm me down. Luffy was laughing again, while the marines and civilians sweat dropped. I was still struggling as Zoro dragged me out the door, Jodie decided to butt in.

_"STOP YELLING, YOU'RE RUINING A PERFECTLY GOOD SCENE!"_ I fell to the tiled floor clutching my head in pain. Zoro decided this was absolutely normal and started taunting the Marines surrounding the restaurant. Luffy started telling the marine in charge about Alvida and Coby was growing shocked that his friend would do something like that. Finally Coby couldn't take anymore and punched the straw-hat wearing teen.

"You little punk, someone should teach you some manners!" The teen said growing a barely hidden grin. Luffy started to punch the boy repeatedly, though they seemed half-hearted. Finally the lieutenant had enough.

"Okay! We know the boy isn't your friend so leave him alone!"

Zoro decided to intervene. "Okay you made your point, so let him fall to the ground," He whispered, holding onto the back of our captain's shirt. Coby slowly fell backwards as the two pirates walked out of the restaurant and I managed to push myself off the floor.

As we started to walk down the street Zoro started teasing the marines again. As we left behind the crowd of people Zoro turned towards me.

"What did you mean by sewing his mouth shut? You in some weird cult?" He asked slightly turning his head. I started to pout as I answered him.

"No. I'm not in a cult. What kind of cult would do that? Well, a lot of them actually, but that's not the point! If you must know I'm a Mortician. My father and grandfather were both morticians as well," I replied puffing out my cheeks. Luffy turned around with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's a mortician? Does it taste good?" My captain's last line caused me to sweat drop. Does food rule his mind?

"No, it does not taste good! And a mortician is someone who prepares dead bodies for burial by embalming or we can cremate the body. It's also in our jobs to arrange the funerals of whose bodies we bury. It's an important job, that takes a lot of guts," I said immediately smiling and going a little overboard with the explanation.

"Ahh! So it's a mystery job!" He said as we reached the docks. I heard Aoi sigh.

"_I can't believe it but he seems dumber than Jodie," _The twelve year old said making me start chuckling.

_"Hey at least I'm going to help kick some butt around here. I bet I will be able to beat a Shickibukai all on my own!" _she retaliated as I climbed into the boat.

"Yeah, and maybe Zoro will develop a sense of direction!" This comment earned some venom-like muttering from Jodie and soft chuckles from Aoi.

"Oi! I have a perfect sense of direction! And who are you talking to anyway?" The green-haired swordsman shouted while growing shark teeth. I laughed along with Luffy. As we untied the ropes connecting the dingy to the pier, Coby came running down the main street. He stopped at the end of the road and stood panting.

"Luffy-san! Thank you very much! I will never forget you!" The pink-haired marine shouted. All of us grinned at his words, however I think it was for different reasons.

"Never saw a marine saluting pirates before," Zoro chuckled.

"Hehe... Yeah! We'll meet again Coby!" Luffy shouted waving at his friend. I smiled as Aoi and Jodie were getting over there oh soo sentimental feelings.

_"Man I hate these sentimental moments. I wish we could just skip the whole thi..." _My 18 year old Alias said before she gasped. I could just imagine Aoi giving me a thumbs up after completing her task.

_"Don't mock Coby-kun! And if you __can__ beat a Shickibukai then I __will__ defeat a Yonkou! Oh wait you are unconscious soo... My challenge was for nothing," _I sweat dropped at her statement. Zoro pushed the dingy off the pier and we set off in a random direction.

About half an hour later Luffy asked something that made my blood run cold.

"Sooo... You got any food in those bags?" He asked while pointing at the three sacks I had placed in the boat earlier. I grew a tic mark and punched his head.

"You just ate! At least wait a few hours before trying to take the food! You'll probably eat it all and Zoro and I won't get a crumb!" Unfortunately our swordsman had decided to take a nap, so I was on my own.

"So you do have food?" I grew a second tic mark and Aoi said the funniest thing while I imagined her swing a judge's gavel.

_"Punish him, Maeve-chan. He is our senchou but he needs punishment to learn,"_ And punish him I did.

Five minutes later a black and blue Luffy left to sulk at the front of the small boat while I was left to my own entertainment: doing weird shit to Zoro while he sleeps. I found a magic marker in my pocket so I decided to draw him some facial hair. As I was finishing up a pair of glasses and a pointed chin beard, Luffy could barely contain his giggles. I smiled at him and held a finger up to my mouth to tell him to be quiet.

A sudden brainstorm hit me as I looked at my captain, "Hey Luffy, want to play a game?"

"A game? What kind of game?" He tilted his head towards the side.

"It's a mess with Zoro game! Whenever he's asleep we do funny pranks on him. No ratting out about the game to him or who did what prank! We play until Zoro finds out about the game for himself," I whispered happily watching as a Cheshire Cat-like grin came upon Luffy's face.

"Okay!" My captain agreed and we both turned back to what we were doing before; him keeping watch and me going through my treasure.

_"Naahhh... Excuse me, ojou-san, but where exactly am I?" _A reluctant voice said. I looked up and searched for the voice, only to find my two companions. I put it to be my imagination and turned around to suddenly feel my psyche being pulled into my body. I gulped as everything grew dark.

/

"It wasn't very nice of you to ignore me, ojou-san. Ah! But now there are three ojou-sans and I haven't introduced myself. I guess I'm not setting a very good example. Anyway My name is Bullet. Pants Bullet!" The tall figure said uncomfortably as he held out a hand. I looked up with awe in my eyes.

"Your name is Pants Bullet? That is so cool! So Bullet is your first name?" I said making my other two alias' anime fall. He nodded looking kinda surprised that I didn't do something different. He looked at the other two sitting behind me.

The older teen looked really weird. He was a little taller than Zoro and wore what looked to be a ripped up pirates coat. Underneath the coat was a dark red dress shirt and simple brown trousers. His grey hair stuck up in the back anime-style. He looked worse for wear and had bandages wrapped around his head. Aoi decided it to be impolite to comment on his appearance.

"I am Hagiwara Aoi pleased to meet you," The twelve year old said nodding her head in his direction. She then picked herself of the ground and held her hand out towards the stranger. Jodie had a different reaction however.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Aoi sighed and rubbed her temples and I waved my hand in front of my face.

"Never mind her. She's always suspicious of people she doesn't know. I'm Foley Maeve and miss pussy-pants is Walker Jodie."

"What if he is a spy sent by Triple A? Did ya ever think of that?" She said jumping off the ground. I too got off the ground and dusted off my clothes.

"Did you notice that we are in that room and we haven't seen hide nor hair of A.A.A.-san? By the way, if you can defeat a Shickibukai then I will beat a Yonkou," The Japanese girl said crossing her arms in irritation. I sighed as Bullet looked a little shocked.

"Is it always like this Maeve-san?" He asked with a sweat drop forming. I turned towards him and answered with a grin.

"Only on Tuesdays Bullet. By the way welcome to the club! We gots lots for you to catch up on!"

"That's true. Anyway we had better start at the beginning," The little girl said as she pulled a chair out. We started to inform the new guy as Jodie mumbled in the corner.

/

Beta read by praeses

Bullet: Well here I am, great.

Jodie: Luffyko! You said we were not going to use him!

Aoi: She is too busy to deal with you, baka.

Luffyko: Why won't you type stupid next chapter.

Maeve: Wow. And I thought I was insane.

Bullet: Anyway, here's the rules for submitting an OC.

Name:

Age:

Race:

Personality:

History:[Don't put for personalities]

Fighting Style:[Very Important for personalities]

Anything you feel like adding for extra will be awesome!

(P.S. No devil fruit abilities for personalities!)

Luffyko: Please review and send me your OCs!


	6. Chapter:6 The Inner Mind's Advisor

Chapter:6 The Inner Mind's Advisor

"I see. This is quite a confusing predicament you three have gotten yourselves into. Good thing I like puzzles," He said the last part almost sarcastically. He leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling.

Jodie stared at him with suspicion. She had gotten over her sulking and joined us when we had almost finished. I still couldn't believe this guy's name was Bullet Pants. Best name ever. I snapped out of dream land when our new neighbor flicked me on the head. He sighed as he got back into his chair.

"So I'm guessing that you three don't want the other two finding out about your... Situation. If you want that then you need a cover story for knowing the future and that impulsive girl popping out of your head," He said receiving a glare from Jodie.

"We don't need your help! We'll do fine on our own. So shoo," The blonde said as she pointed a finger across the table. Aoi sweat dropped at her words.

"Have you thought about the consequences? According to what you three have told me your world is more advanced than this one. I don't think your 'illness' will be looked upon as another thing going on in the world. They will probably think you insane and lock you up in a cell to rot," He said this all while staring at the table. He was weirdly knowledgable on things regarding separation and leaving people behind. He suddenly looked up and continued, "I got the perfect cover story, but only if you approve. After all you are the boss. And before you say anything blondie, she was here first and she is the one with the most control of the body so if I'm going to take any orders, I'm only going to take orders from her."

"Sure, I kinda don't want to be locked up," I started tapping my fingers on the polished surface of the table. "But why do we have to lie to Luffy and Zoro? They won't just throw me into a cell and say 'Have a nice life, crazy!', cause that won't happen!"

"Okay, but the cover I have will sound a lot less crazy than, 'I was sucked into this world from my own by a psychotic personality living inside my head and in my world your entire life is passed around as a manga series'." After he said this I was stunned into silence. Even Luffy would think I was a crazy person and probably drop me off somewhere where I couldn't hurt myself; like the loony bin. Aoi decided to step in to prevent me from suddenly go into depression.

"What is your proposition, Pants-san?" The twelve year old was leaning on her elbows and staring curiously at Bullet. Bullet appeared happy that someone was finally letting him explain his plan.

"It's actually pretty simple. Foley-san will tell the Straw Hat pirates that we separate personalities are spirits and that she has the power to channel them," He crossed his arms across his chest. Jodie suddenly grew a smirk while Aoi and I felt a growing feeling of dread.

"And how exactly does this relate to telling the future, Mr. Pants?" She looked almost happy for a sec, but Bullet had to ruin her parade. He smiled almost innocently as they suddenly stood up. Though the tic mark on his forehead did not go unnoticed.

"Your getting on my nerves, blondie. If you would have let me finish then maybe you wouldn't ask stupid questions. The reason it relates is that the 'spirits' could tell the boss about the future and past. Stupid blonde," the gray haired alias said the word boss almost respectively. My blue haired alias decided to intervene before the other two started a war.

"That's a good idea Pants-san, but maybe..." I couldn't hear the rest as I fell to the ground with my psyche being yanked back to the boat.

/

Something heavy and smelling like old beer fell on my face. I felt my breathing being restricted and pushed the barrel onto the floor of the boat. That, believe to or not, was not the most unusual way for me to wake up. As I sat up the waves sprayed sea water into my face.

"SON OF A MONKEY TURD! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Zoro took a second to smirk at my cries of agony. He was rowing the boat at a legendary speed towards a strange object in the sky.

"Bout time you woke up! Help me row after Luffy!" After hearing what he said I understood what had happened. I grabbed an extra pair of oars and joined my green-haired nakama after our idiot captain. We were making pretty good time until we heard some voices coming from in front of the boat.

"Help us! Please stop the boat!" There were about three voices shouting similar statements. Zoro looked ahead of us with an annoyed expression. What he shouted made me burst out in laughter.

_"Do you know those people boss?" _A deep voice asked. I suddenly grew confused with the nickname he had given me.

I whispered my question as the three clown-wannabes grabbed ahold of the boat, "Why do you call me boss?" I could feel the smirk and Jodie's growth of anger due to his answer.

_"It annoys the crap out of the blonde."_

_"_Oh, okay," I sighed knowing that soon a whole new batch of headaches were going to come. I looked up to see the hitchhikers had drawn their weapons and looked a bit smug.

"Hehe, at least one of you is being smart. I guess you know of the great Buggy-sama's fame," The one with the striped hat said. Zoro looked at me funny like 'Are-you-serious?' I sighed again knowing that I slipped out of the loop again.

"I wasn't talking to you. Speaking of which, Zoro get em," I deadpanned, searching the skies for the bird. Zoro smirked and promptly kicked their butts. After they had gotten the living shit beaten out of them they took up the task of rowing us to land.

"You made us lose sight of our friend, bastards," I said turning back to our three hitchhikers. They flinched even though I hadn't done anything to them.

"Ah! We're sorry, sir!"

Zoro watched as I attacked them in a fit of mind-numbing rage.

The entire one-sided brawl was a blur for me as I lashed out with a mixture of punches and jabs. As I calmed down and sat next to my green haired nakama the three stooges corrected their near fatal mistake.

"We're really sorry miss! It won't happen again!" They said looking over their new bruises. I sighed and started tapping my fingers. It always helped me calm down. Zoro then started interrogating the beaten pirates.

"So why were you three in the middle of the ocean without a boat?" He tilted his head to the side. He was probably wondering if there was a sea king nearby.

"It was that girl!"

"Yeah, that girl!"

"She was really cute though..." The guy was then beaten for the perverted blush that came across his face. The guy with the afro took over the story while stocking picked up the task of beating his comrade.

"We had just finished stealing from a merchant's ship and..." I tuned out the rest of Afro-man's words in favor of pulling out a document from our bags. I suddenly face palmed and told Zoro something that probably would have saved us this headache.

"Zoro, you know we have some food, right?" I stared at the swordsman who started shaking me.

"You mean you had food this whole time and you let Luffy go after that damn bird!?" He yelled as the pirates sweat dropped. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep when Luffy went after the bird. I only just remembered the food myself."

The pirates continued their story as the first mate listened and I got a better look at the document.

It was a weird type of parchment that had a code of numbers written at the top. As I flipped it around I saw the wax seal again this time examining it closer. It was actually a bit bigger than normal wax seals and looked to be quite complicated. The seal resembled a shield and was divided into three different parts. Each separated by a different color. The bottom of the shield was purple while the top was split into the colors gold and blood red. Each of the colors had a different animal. The purple had a butterfly that appeared to be flying pretty quickly. The red had a male boar that looked ready to attack. The gold part of the shield had a black raven that looked at the other two animals. I decided this could be important so I carefully pulled off the wax and put it into my pants pocket. I then opened the envelope and grew stink lines.

"One... Measly... Dog-flipping... Page. WHAT THE HELL!" My anger had gotten the best of me as stared at the single piece of paper. Our three prisoners paused in their story to flinch while the my first mate just raised an eyebrow. I refrained from tearing the document in half and simply looked the single piece of parchment over. It was made out of the same type of parchment the envelope was made of. I started reading, glad I didn't have to deal with the hitchhikers for a while.

\\\

Three children with the ancient gift have been found. Better yet they have met each other a formed relationships with one another. The W.G. continues to stand in our way, however we are not discouraged and are planning to deal with the spy at the time we are throwing the violent one home. Even if Agent Scorpio is caught in the crossfire.

The multi one and the spirit one have not yet shown any signs of awakening their true potential or finding a special fighting style. We have determined it needed to fling the spirit one away so the multi one will find its true power. This is a dangerous gamble, but it will pay off. Hopefully you get this message and know what we are talking about.

Until next time,

Agent Marauder

/

I sighed as I put the piece of paper down. This was getting more and more confusing. The weirdest part of the entire letter was... I have no idea what the World Government had to do with this. Were these guys the Revolutionaries? That would explain some of it. But what are the ancient gifts? Ali could probably figu... NO! NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT! I shook my head to refuse the burst of painful memories. A sudden voice got me to jump after I stopped shaking.

"_Do you have any idea who these people are, Maeve-chan?" _Aoi whispered.

"No. And tell Bullet that he can leave the plan where it is. If Luffy and Zoro abandon me, which they won't, what's done is done," I whispered back, luckily not having Zoro hear as he wondered if the mystery girl would join us.

"The next time I see that girl I'm gonna kill her!" Afro man had gotten angry while the other two tried to get their priorities straight. Something they mumbled caught my nakama's attention.

"Who's Buggy?" The hat wearing pirate looked completely taken off guard by Zoro's question.

"He's a pirate, right? Captain of the Buggy pirate fleet. I also heard he's eaten a Devil's Fruit," I said looking at the three. They looked surprised that 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro hadn't known who their boss was, yet this girl had known almost everything.

"A Devil's Fruit, huh. How'd you know that?" The swordsman turned towards me. I shrugged.

"Some things are just common knowledge, baka."

"Oi, oi."

"There's the island! We're here, sir, miss!" The afro guy shouted, pointing towards a piece of land that was slowly getting bigger.

/

Soon after we had landed and the three pirates tied our dingy next to a slightly bigger boat. It turned out this was the boat Nami stole from the three. I hopped out of the boat enthusiastically. It was good to be on dry land.

_"So Maeve-oyabun, why do you trust these people so much? They are __pirates__!" _Bullet said, while I watched Zoro climb out of the boat.

"They may be pirates, Bullet, but they're Straw Hat pirates!" I laughed feeling the confusion of the gray haired alias. Jodie joined in with laughing at Bullet.

"_Maeve-chan, Jodie-chan, now is not the time to be laughing. And isn't Buggy going to fire one of..." _Aoi was cut off by a loud explosion from behind me. The force pushed me face first onto the ground. I rolled over to where the green haired swordsman was staring at the empty lot a house once stood.

"What was that?" He asked looking over at the three pirates. Their eyes had gone wide and afro's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"T-That was one of C-C-Captain B-Buggy's B-Buggy Balls!" Cappy stuttered out. I felt my eyes widen realizing what was going on at the bar. I jumped up and started pulling the directionally-challenged swordsman over to where the shot had come from.

"Shit, shit, shit! Hurry up, marimo! We need to go help Luffy!" Hearing that he started running with me down an alley that led us in front of the bar. He looked at me as we turned onto a bigger road.

"How the hell do you know Luffy is the one in trouble?" The green haired swordsman turned his head back to ask me. He was too damn fast!

"He's Luffy! 500 beli says he's in a cage with a cannon pointing at him!" I yelled trying to go faster.

"Deal!" He replied. We finally reached the front of the bar when a very familiar voice resounded.

"Crap! I'm gonna die!" Our captain's voice was coming from the roof of the bar so Zoro and I rushed in. I didn't really pay special attention to my surroundings so I tripped over something and fell to the ground, scraping my face against the floor. Zoro didn't see me fall, so he continued up onto the roof. I put my hand on a nearby table and pushed myself back on my feet.

"Ouch~... That hurt, dammit!" I started running up the stairs when I noticed something weird.

There was a red haired girl sitting in a chair with her head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. She had several knives strapped to her body and one knife in her mouth. What intrigued me was her eyes. They were red, like the color of blood, and they were open just staring at up. I thought she was dead, but all of a sudden she moaned and a snot bubble came out of her nose. I face palmed.

_"We don't have time for stupid things, Maeve! Get your ass in gear!"_ The blonde alias shouted. I clutched my head as I continued up onto the roof. What I saw made me punch myself mentally.

Zoro was standing in front of the cannon and Nami, while the clownish captain laid on the ground chopped into three pieces. However one of the hands were coming up behind the pirate hunter, and it was holding a knife. The Buggy pirates were laughing loudly, while the three were looking a the larger group of pirates with confusion.

"Zoro! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" I shouted drawing the green haired man's attention to me, along with a few others. He started to say something but was cut off by the knife piercing his side.

"What the... That hand!" Our future navigator said, staring at Buggy's dismembered hand.

The pirates had burst out into very loud laughter watching the esteemed 'Pirate Hunter' get stabbed by their captain. Buggy's body parts floated off the ground and stuck back together.

"Haha! You cannot defeat me with such pitiful skills! I hate the Bara Bara fruit! That means I'm a sectioned man!" He yelled as his parts clicked into place.

"Now it is time for you to meet your flashy maker, runt!" He continued towards my nakama with the knives in his hand glistening with blood.

I could only say something to distract him, "YOU BIG NOSED OUTDATED PIECE OF SHIT! YOU COULDN'T WIN IN A FIGHT WITH A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL, NUMB NUTS! I'VE SEEN BABIES WITH MORE BRAINS THAN YOU, YOU STUPID, GODAMN TURKEY WITH A RED BLIMP ON HIS FACE! YOU SIR, ARE THE REASON I DON'T LIKE TOMATOES, BUTTWRANGLER!" It felt good letting those pent up feelings of aggression out. Unfortunately I also hit some of Buggy's sore spots.

"What did you say to me, you flashy runt?" He asked with forced calm.

_"You're screwed,_" My three aliases put in doing a synchronized face palm.

"What else is new?"

/

Beta read by praeses

AN:

Luffyko: Wassup! This chapter did not want to write itself. Now who all thought she was going to lie to her crewmates? Come on, you know you thought she would.

Maeve: Hell no! I'm crazy and I'm proud!

Aoi: I don't think that is a good thing…

Jodie: Anyways, for more crack and fun, look at AHP: Playhouse for the Sick and Hilarious!

Bullet: We even met the famous Capricorn pirates!

Jodie and Aoi: Don't remind me.

Maeve: Anyway still accepting OCs! Here's the form.

Name:

Age:

Race:

Personality:

History:[Don't put for personalities]

Fighting Style:[Very Important for personalities]

Anything you feel like adding for extra will be awesome!

(P.S. No devil fruit abilities for personalities!)

Luffyko: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 I'm not Running

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I do own Maeve and her personalities.  
Chapter 7: I'm not Running, this is a Tactical Retreat!

"You are a fucking genius you know that Maeve? I mean, of course! Let's just hurl insults faster than that fucking Gemini coaster you went on. I mean why the hell would you say that shit! Bloody brilliant, chief," Jodie just couldn't keep her mouth shut for five seconds.

Buggy kept staring at me with tic marks popping up faster. I don't think humans were supposed to turn purple.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BASTARD? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU JUST INSULTED, BRAT?!" The crazed clown prepared to throw his knives at me, but right before he threw them a certain straw-hat wearing idiot proved he could throw insults as well.

"HEY, BIG NOSE! LEAVE MY NAKAMA ALONE! STUPID BIG NOSE!" Luffy managed to turn the deranged circus freak's attention onto him, so I made a run over to Nami.

I didn't have to dodge any weapons cause the pirates were staring at Luffy's stupidity. When I got over to her she looked at me with absolute fury.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you yell at him like that?" She was mad to say the least.

"Okay, listen. That wasn't the smartest move, but we don't have time for smart. Hell, we don't have time for thinking period. So you and the voices in my head can just shut up," Why does everyone question me? I'm smart! Her eyes suddenly widened and I felt a bunch of eyes staring at me. Looking around I realize what I said at a loud volume. "Oops," I face palmed.

Aoi was going to hurt me, "Maeve. I'll kill you later."

Wasn't it nice to have such caring people share your body? For those who haven't guessed, that was sarcasm.

"Good one, boss," Bullet was probably going to hurt me too.

"Shut up, it was a slip of the tongue! Meanies," I grew stink lines and started a mini-mushroom farm next to Luffy's cage.

"PREPARE TO DIE A FLASHY DEATH, MUGIWARA!" Buggy had finally snapped. He threw his hand and knife into Luffy's cage.

He could have aimed for me, but I was in the mushroom corner and couldn't care less. Luckily, the straw hat wearing teen caught the knife between his teeth. He bit down on the weapon and the tip broke off.

"I swear, I am gonna kick your ass!" He said spitting the rest of the knife to the floor.

"Ha! You kick my ass!?" The clown laughed. "Puhahahahaha! Kick my ass?! You're hilarious! Too bad that you four are going to die here!" Of course, my captain joins in with his own laughter. "And just how exactly do you plan on taking me down?! You're in a cage! Boys, laugh at him!"

Okay this guy needs to be blown up. Luffy looked at me, after I finally stumbled off my depressed butt and stood up. Seeing his eyes flicker towards the cannon I smirked and nodded.

"Zoro! Run away!" The seventeen year old shouted at the green haired man. Zoro stared at Luffy before realizing the plan. Nami hadn't caught on, and neither had Buggy.

"Why are you telling the guy who came to save you to run away? Why not you?" She shouted turning back to look at us. Zoro got the message though, and got ready. "

"You fool! You honestly think I'm going to let you get away from me, Roronoa? Bara Bara cannon!" Buggy fired his fists at the swordsman, knives aiming for a vital point. Zoro blocked the knife slashes with his swords while running towards the cannon. The pirates had no idea what our plans were.

"Kahahahaha! Zoro's running away! You think you can escape from captain Buggy?" The pirates jeered as I took of running towards the matches, still lying on the floor a few feet from the giant cannon. We both reached our destinations at the same time. I grabbed the small box off the floor and lit one of the matches. At the same time the green haired swordsman got underneath the cannon and used his remaining strength to flip it, so it faced towards Buggy and his crew.

"Kyhaaaaa! He pointed the cannon towards us!" Way to state the obvious, fools. "Don't just stand there, run! AHHHH! It still has the special Buggy Ball in it!"

By this time I was ignoring the stupid clown and putting the burning match up to the rope. "Hey, I need a... Oh. Thanks, kid," The swordsman glanced at me and the now burning rope. I grew a tic mark.

"Hey! I have a name! It's Maeve!" I shouted. I did not want to be known as 'kid'.

BOOM!

"Wow. That. Was. So... COOL! Let's do it again!" I yelled jumping up and down.

That explosion took out half the building! It also completely decimated Buggy's crew! I then remembered that I was not the only person there. Zoro and Nami were staring at me in mild shock while Luffy was laughing.

Zoro recovered first. "Anyway, let's get out of here. Who are you again?" He was looking at our future navigator. She muttered something about being a thief.

"She's our navigator!" Luffy sure looks happy... I wonder if it's nice being an idiot.

"You're still going on about that!? Maybe, instead of spouting nonsense, you could find a way out of that cage!" She shouted, shark-like teeth replacing her normal ones.

"Ah! Yeah, I can do that!" Luffy was always the optimist. I shook my head as I walked back over to them.

"Uhhh... I don't know about you guys, but I kinda want to get out of here before they wake up," I was trying to pick up the cage, however it was really heavy and even with my strength gain I couldn't pick it up.

After I had made a fool of myself, Zoro walked over and lifted the cage onto his back, with his wound gushing out more of his blood. That guy is strong. "Don't worry about the cage, Luffy. Let's go!"

The orange haired girl looked about to say something so I interrupted. "Don't try to stop him. He does things his way and you do things your way. Butt out," Okay maybe I was being a jackass, but we had to get out of there now.

The swordsman and I ran over to the side of the Bar's roof and jumped to the adjoining roof. We continued across the roofs until Zoro's wound made us duck behind a window. We could hear the king fool and his crew making a ruckus. That was when I did my second stupid move of the day.

"Zoro, take the captain somewhere safe. I'll distract some of the grunts while you recuperate," I said looking as several pirates ran towards the harbor. What one of them were carrying caught my attention and caused me to smile.

"Are you stupid? There is no way a little kid like you can beat one guy, let alone several. So help me get Luffy out of this cage," The green haired man was holding his hand to his wound, he was breathing hard. I let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I am doing this but... It's Jodie's turn," My Aliases were shocked, but not as much as Zoro. I ignored his stares as my psyche got pulled out into it's transparent form, face contorting into a smirk.

She stretched her arms, still smirking at the single male tenant's complaints. "Why are you allowing her to use the body? She is an idiot! I'm now convinced you're an idiot as well!" I could imagine him rubbing his temples and pacing. Aoi was chuckling, probably planning my execution.

"Neh, we'll explain later, baka marimo," Jodie said, finished with her stretches, and waved to our friends. Luffy looked beyond confused and I think Zoro just gave up on me being sane. She jumped down to alley, with me following her down. Luckily, my transparent body felt nothing. She kept smirking evilly, following the prey to the harbor. The pirates had no idea we were following them. Time for some fun.

"Did you hear that?" This red haired teen had only just started working for Buggy. It was his first raid on a village, so he was jumpy.

"Don't worry, Sora. We are pirates! No one is stupid to try and fight us," A tall blonde man replied, laughing at his cohorts anxiety.

"Yeah! No one is stupid enough to go against Buggy-sama!" This tanned man twirled a pair of steel tonfas around. He laughed as the youngest kept peeking into alleys, katana at the ready. He threw the tonfas into the air, still staring at his nakama. A few moments later the edge of some very familiar tonfas slammed into his neck, effectively knocking him out.

"That's what you get when you play in enemy territory, fools."

"That's what you get when you play in enemy territory, fools," I swear these idiots didn't even notice when I almost tripped back there. Well, the little guy did, but he didn't even check it out!

The remaining two pirates spun around to face me as soon as the words left my mouth. I smirked as I continued spinning the tonfas, taunting them to make the first move.

"Jodie, stop playing! We gotta go help Luffy and Shushu!" Maeve's form nagged as she continued to try and get used to her new form. She could float! I was brought back to now as a katana swiped past my face, leaving a small cut.

"Bastards. How can you live with yourselves?" I dodged the next horizontal slash by ducking down under the blade, landing on my knees. After the sword had completed it's course I countered with an uppercut, knocking the seventeen year old boy onto his ass.

The older man charged at me next, brass knuckles on and ready to go. I switched to a defensive position and just barely keeping his weapons from meeting my face. Now the boy had gotten back up and charged. The man had also seen this and prepared another flurry of punches to send my way. I looked towards the two charging men when a very unwelcome voice butted in.

"Idiot. Both ways are blocked, go up," Man that idiot should just shut his mouth! I knew what to do!

Right before the blonde tried to punch I threw the tonfas into the air, they glinted as I yelled out the name of the attack. "Zeus' Judgement!" I ducked under the other men, watching as the spiraling tonfas hit both on their heads. They knocked out the younger man, but only knocked down the blonde. That problem was taken out by a quick hit to the noggin.

Maeve was dancing around, happy about finally pulling our combined share. A sudden roar resounded, sending Maeve's transparent body to mine in surprise, "Shit." Today was not my day.

I was yanked back into my body by a lion's roar. It couldn't be... As soon as I had full control of my body I made a mad dash up the street, hoping that the stupid lion guy was only just starting his search. I didn't want Shushu to suffer. He is a good dog... No one deserves what is going to happen to him. None should go through what I had to go through. I tripped over a raised cobblestone and fell forward. As I scrambled back onto my feet I could hear my Aliases trying to talk to me, but I couldn't focus I was so upset over what was going on. I rocketed forward, not listening to Bullet's questions nor Aoi's pleas. There was no way in the world I was going to stop.

I couldn't look at the sky, I didn't want to see if the smoke had started. I found Nami and the chief staring after a murky figure, so I knew I was close to where the pet food shop was. I continued on my mad dash to the store, ignoring the questioning shouts from the two non-pirates. As I rounded the corner my last sense of hope fled down the drain. There was a strong smell of burning wood. The store was burning brightly, smoke rising up into the sky. I numbly walked towards the crying dog, who was still barking at the store. I got right next to Shushu and put my hand on his head. He looked as shocked as a dog could while I stroked him, petting the poor dog from head to tail. I was careful not to touch his wounds as I felt tears start to fall. Finally what my mind neighbors were saying got through.

"Maeve, get away from the fire! Get away from the fire, dammit! Idiot!" Jodie was yelling, but the numbness prevented me from feeling any pain. I simply stared at the orange flames, my heart beating faster and faster as the seconds ticked by. I suddenly felt weak and fell to the ground. The world swirled around as I lost consciousness.

A young girl walked down a wide road, obviously upset over something. She muttered to herself as the long brown braid swung behind her. She was walking slowly, so wherever she had to be, she would get there too late. She unhappily muttered as she turned onto a muddy road.

"Papa is going to make me apologize to that bitchy doctor. I don't care about her feelings, but if Papa wants me to at least be sorrowful for setting that snake in her lunch I will. You thought it was funny right, Alpha, Psi?" The fifteen year old sighed again. She decided to continue talking out loud, as if she wanted a reply. "Why don't you talk to me anymore? It's as if you want me to remain in that stupid talking session."

All of a sudden a fire truck came speeding by, headed towards an unknown destination. The girl's eyes widened as she figured out where the vehicle was headed.

"No, no, no, this can't happen! He made it out! They made it out! It's not going there! It's not going there! Turn! Turn!" The girl shouted growing more distressed as she got closer to the burning building. As she got closer, half of the building collapsed on itself a pained scream resounded thought he air. "NOOOOO!" A fourteen and a half year old Maeve Foley screamed, making a mad dash towards the burning therapist office.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled trying to throw off the hands on my arms. There was also a weight on my chest. I kicked and bucked trying to escape the strangers' grasp.

"Dammit! Stop struggling!" A female voice snapped me out of my dream. I opened my eyes to see that Nami was leaning over me. She looked concerned about something... Oh, wait... I'm laying on the ground, next to a smoldering pet food store, screaming. That was probably the reason. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why in the world are you just lying there?"

I looked onto my chest and saw Shushu. Well that explains the weight. I patted the ground next to me and Shushu jumped off. The orange haired girl sighed as I continued to ignore her. I remained silent, I didn't want to talk. I think that the navigator sweat dropped as I went to the store and sat at the corner.

"Emo corner, emo corner, emo corner..." I grew stink lines as I muttered. Aoi was not amused.

"Come on now, don't be like this. What was that anyway?" Oh yeah, forgot Aoi and Jodie weren't 'alive' then.

"I don't want to talk about it... Wait a minute..." All of a sudden I felt my psyche being pulled again.

"You're acting like a little pussy, Maeve. I know what will be able to cheer you up... Beating up a deranged clown pirate? Neh, neh!" She smiled as my transparent form looked up from the emo corner.

"Do you think the guys will let me fire off another Buggy ball?"

"Even if they don't there's nothing that's going to stop us!"

"Kay! Let's go!" We said in unison, fire burning in our eyes.

"Idiots," The other two Aliases said.

/  
Beta Read by praeses

AN; Sorry if the chapter's formatting is weird. Anywho... Happy almost birthday to me!  
Aoi: Hey, is this all you wanted to say?  
Bullet: This is pretty sad.  
Luffyko: You know you're crazy when your own OCs talk shit about you.  
Maeve: Anyway... Please reveiw and don't forget to submit your OCs!  



	8. To Cheer You Up!

Chapter: 8 To Cheer You Up!

Nami hadn't paid any attention to the conversation going on between my body and nothing. She was too busy trying to start a fight with Luffy. Wait a sec... Luffy?!

"Yo, Luff! When did you get here?" Luffy ignored me and continued on his way to the dog. Maeve and I stopped next to Nami and watched as she continued to struggle against the chief. I chuckled as Maeve stuck her tongue out to the navigator. The orange haired girl glared at me and I think she was turning red. Why she was, I have no idea.

"What's so funny? You pirates are all the same! Killing and pillaging! All pirates should just go die in a hole!" Nami could rival Coby in yelling. Wait... She couldn't see Maeve?

"Would you just chill? You're getting on my last nerve," I relaxed watching as Luffy sat down next to Shushu and propped down a slightly crushed box of kibble in front of the poor pooch. Nami seemed to quiet down when she saw that. Normally I would get angry about being ignored, but if it was for something important...

**"Baka woman, why are you treating her like that? She might not join if you keep this up**," the idiot chimed in.

**"Still, it's pretty funny picking fights with people,"** Maeve said, turning to face me.

Suddenly the dog picked up the kibble box and started walking away. When he walked past me and the transparent fifteen year old he did something that scared me. He slowly turned towards Maeve and tried to nuzzle her leg. After his little trick he continued walking down to the end of the road. Shushu turned back and barked at Luffy in thanks. I smiled a little as the little dog continued towards the shelter. The navigator brought my attention back to her.

"What's up with you? You're acting like a completely different person. Don't tell me they got a kid like you on drugs," I stared at the woman.

"What. The. Hell. I'm not on drugs. Why would you think that? Oh, wait talking to self, waving at something you can't see, acting differently," Maeve face palmed, but hey, I would think we were crazy too. She sweat dropped, staring at me. "Oops. Off topic, sorry. I don't do drugs. I have a mental condition," usually it was Aoi or Maeve who knew about this stuff.

"So you're insane?" I saw red at the Nami's words.

"NO! I'M PERFECTLY SANE, YOU... YOU... UHHH!" Man how could Maeve come up with all those insults? I looked towards the fifteen year old and was disappointed with the sight of her chasing a butterfly. Then she tripped. How could she trip when she could float?!

"Okay, calm down. You said you have a mental condition; care to tell me a little bit about that," I sighed rubbing my temples. Why would anyone want to know that?

"No," she looked at me strangely. "It's not that I don't want to... Just that I'm not the best person to explain it," I blushed, angry at myself for not knowing. Maeve had gotten back up and ran back to me. Nami raised an eyebrow. Now that she wasn't going to hurt anyone, the chief had released his hold.

"What?" she stared at me, probably wondering what was so seriously wrong with me that even I wouldn't know.

"Uhhh... This is awkward. How about I get someone to explain my uhhh... 'Condition' after we kick that deranged clown's ass?" I rubbed the back of my head. She put her hands on her hips, sighing.

"Fine. Just be able to explain after I get my treasure." How'd this turn into that? She started walking towards the seventeen year old. I sighed. This was hard.

"Sorry for screaming at you!" Nami looked kinda... Happy? Luffy looked up from the pile of ashes that was once a pet food store.

"It's okay. You lost someone to you because of pirates. You've been through a lot, haven't you?" he said, getting off the ground and brushing himself off. At seeing her shocked face he continued, "It's alright, you don't have to answer."

"Ohhhhh, I can't stand this anymore!" the chief yelled, startling Maeve and I off our feet. Could everyone in this world screams seven octaves higher than the last? He ignored the questioning stare coming from the orange haired girl. "It's just so miserable! Shushu and you young ones are fighting for this village, and I, the chief, aren't doing a thing! I can only watch as that bastard tramples over this place!"

"Chief, please, calm down!" Nami yelled. Seriously, everyone should just shut up!

**"You doing okay, Jodie-chan?"** Aoi asked.

"Nope. Just got my eardrums blasted," I responded, rubbing my head.

"To a real man, there are just some fights that can't be avoided! Isn't that right kid?" the chief had continued, ignoring the comments. Luffy grinned.

"Of course!" the captain had a point, but why be smart when you just sent a guy to get his ass handed to him?

The mayor went off on a rant about this place's history, while I zoned out. Again, sentimental scenes sucked! I wanted to test out my new babies! The idiot had other opinions though.

**"Could you seriously pay attention? This story is quite interesting,"** Bullet said, annoyance evident. Maeve grimaced.

**"Could you guys stop fighting? You act like a married couple."  
**  
What!?

I stomped off towards the house where Zoro was recuperating. At that instant, the old man yelled something that made me think.

"I will fight!"

Didn't something big happen after this?

BOOM!

I was knocked flat onto my backside while skidding across the ground. The buildings in front of me had just exploded! Maeve squealed and ran next to me. Thank god she wasn't able to be hit with debris.

"Shit! Zoro!" I jumped of the ground and ran over to the rubble, hoping that our green haired friend was all right. Luffy seemed to be worried about him as well.

Unfortunately, I couldn't move the large pieces of rubble by myself. The bright side of me making a fool of myself was that Zoro had apparently slept on the floor and the worst of the blast missed him.

"I'm okay. Can you guys find a better way to wake me up next time?"

Thank goodness that the swordsman was alright. Luffy looked happy that his first mate hadn't died in the blast, and all I could do is slowly sit down to register what had just took place.

**"We're going to die soon, aren't we?"** Maeve said, staring at the rubble ridden spaces where the mayor's house had once been. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes, shadowing her face.

**"I want to watch Buggy being disfigured by Jodie."**

"Aoi, what drugs are you on?" I stated, shocked at the twelve year old's mind. Oops, I said that too loud. I looked over and found that the mayor had started another rant about Buggy, with everyone else listening in. He started running off towards the bar, but our navigator stopped him. Pretty soon our luck was going to run out and we were going to get the 'crazy person' stares again.

"Mayor, wait! Those people will kill you! This is too reckless to be attempted!" Nami was really digging in her heels for this old guy.

"I know it's reckless!" the chief shouted, tears falling down his face. "I'm coming for you Buggy the clown!" he shook the navigator off him and continued his run towards the bar.

"The mayor was crying," Nami seemed shocked at that little fact. I wasn't very surprised though. I decided it was time to move.

"Hey, Luff. I'm gonna go ahead, okay?" I said, grinning when he nodded.

"Yeah, okay!" he yelled as I ran after the village chief.

Jodie lost the mayor. How could she lose sight of a guy who was only ten feet in front of her?! I fumed as I walked alongside my stupid alias. For once, I wondered why in the world I made her up. Stupid blonde.

The idiot in question was looking around, probably wondering where the old guy was. She was making a horrible example of my body. And what was up with just acting all weird with Nami? I know we would have had to tell them at some point, but I'm still worried about the crazy bucket. I let loose a drawn out sigh, gathering the attention of all three personalities.

**"What's wrong, Boss?"** Bullet asked, man even though he was new he was considerate.

"Stop calling her that! She's just a kid, not you're boss you pervert!" Jodie yelled, snapping her attention back to Bullet. I looked away as the two bickered back and forth. What the hell was up with Jodie being all up on perverts anyway?

**"And Jodie-chan's jealous views are revealed. What will happen next? Perhaps Bullet and Jodie, after a hot lust-filled night with exchanging of secrets, will finally admit their long-lost feelings of absolute passion-filled love?"** Aoi just knew what needed to be said. I burst out laughing at Jodie's expression of shock. Aoi's monotonous voice made the statement the most perfect thing, along with the fact it was said by a twelve year old.

**"Aoi, what shrooms are you on... And where can I get some?"** I grinned watching as the blonde-in-my-body's expression morphed to one of absolute rage. She stomped off towards a brick road and continued uphill. She was so emotional.

"Hate to interrupt your hissy-fit, but Buggy-sama requests your corpse," Jodie whirled around to look at the newcomer. I, on the other hand, turned around slowly. This didn't need my attention all that badly

It was that girl from before. Except now she was dressed up weirdly. She was wearing a black tank top with green camouflage cargos. Now that she was standing up, I could see she was kinda tall. Like, as tall as Zoro, and I had to look upwards to talk to him usually. She still had the knives strapped to her body and she was flipping the extra one in her left hand. She looked annoyed as she stared at Jodie.

"Who the hell are you?" Jodie snarled, immediately drawing her tonfas. The red haired girl only smirked.

"I am Fear. Prepare to die," That said, she leaped forward and slashed downwards, using her height advantage. Jodie ducked to the side, then jumping backwards as the other girl continued her assault. Jodie couldn't get a single hit in, as Fear drew a second knife, smirking evilly. I could only stare as my small body was slowly pushed towards a depressing colored herbal shop.

The red head drew two more knives into her left and drew back to throw. Finally, the enemy left an opening. There was only one problem... It was allowed.

Jodie rushed forward, sticking close to the ground. She pulled off an uppercut, before my dear alias was slammed into the ground with a great amount of force. Or at least compared to us, if she were fighting Zoro or Luffy it would be over already.

**"Maeve, get your ass into gear and do something!"** Bullet said, allowing anger to be expressed from his mouth. I could feel Aoi lift her eyebrows.

**"And what the hell am I supposed to do?"** I asked, watching as the red head sauntered over to where Jodie lay on the ground. My body was bleeding on its forehead after hitting the road and skidding. A sudden voice caught my attention.

**"Quick! Run over through Fear while concentrating on something nearby, like a stone or a piece of the road! But make sure to get her attention first!"** A feminine voice shouted. I wondered what this voice was, but was cut off by the same voice.

**"What the heck are you waiting for?! Get into high gear if you want to live!"** The voice shouted again, sounding more angry per syllable.

"Fine! Okay I'll do it!" I snapped stomping my heavy and visible foot on the ground. For those of you who might not have noticed, my REAL and VISIBLE foot on the ground.

"What the hell..."

**Beta read by praeses**

**AN: Hello, don't kill me. I have been away for a while, but my computer broke and school started. I will try to update once a week, probably less, sometimes more.**

**Maeve: No fair! I want you to start the others stories too!**

**Aoi: What she's talking about is that once we reach twenty chapters we will start a new fanfic which will be decided by what you vote in our poll.**

**Jodie: All will tie into Perspectives, but the time it will tie into us will vary on story****.**

**Bullet: Everyone vote in the poll, and if you have questions on anything we will be glad to help.**

**Luffyko: Also, if anyone wants to see Maeve go into other worlds, give me prompts for Playhouse!**

**Maeve: We also have a contest. Whoever can guess my power will be given a very special right, to be revealed when we start the new fanfic. Please leave your fanfic account so I can get in touch with you. Still accepting OCs, this AN is too fucking long.**

**Luffyko: I'll give you a hint, it's from a manga that I will be making a story from.**

**Bullet: All summaries are on the profile.**

**Everyone: Please review!**


	9. Shall We Play?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichero Oda does. I also don't own our guests at the end of the chapter, those belong to Yuki-Rin. Basically I only own Maeve and her personalities.

Chapter 9: Shall We Play?

/

If I had to sum up the train of thought that was going through my mind when I realized I had materialized out of thin air, it would probably go something like this, **'holyshitwhatthehellohmygodwh atinthe WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?'**The only reason I wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp was Fear was just as shocked at my sudden appearance as I was. Jodie took advantage of the situation to initiate a surprise attack on the redhead. The older teen was thrown off of my alias by a smack from her trusty pair of tonfas. Fear rolled back onto her feet as Jodie wiped a trickle blood away from the smirk on her face.

"Nice trick, Maeve. You should show it off at our victory party," the blonde-in-my-body said, keeping her eyes on our opponent. At her voice I realized something extremely strange with this new 'body.' I couldn't hear Bullet or Aoi. At that revelation my new body began trembling madly, making any attack or speech impossible until I could find a way to calm down.

"Twins, perhaps? Or maybe a trick? We do have magicians capable of the same stunt with mirrors, but it has never looked so real," the opposing pirate was still looking at me with confusion, trying to figure what the heck I am. She suddenly turned towards Jodie and sheathed one of the two black knives in her hands."If you show that trick to Buggy-sama he might let you on our crew, all crimes forgiven. It would not be very hard to leave your friends to their death, and it's plain and easy to see that."

The redhead's words struck something with my numb head. It felt familiar to me, yet entirely different to what I normally feel when angry. It felt cold. That conceited jerk managed to knock me out of my panic attack, and I fixed her with a glare. She was not going to get out of this situation in one piece.

"Hmmm... Maybe if you trust your eyes so much, we should test them. How about we play a game?" I said, watching intently as her eyebrow twitched in an annoyed fashion. She turned back to me and Jodie looked confused for about half a second, before smiling like the cheshire cat. What game could we use?

"Excuse me, I must have heard you wrong."

Jodie, not wanting to be left out, answered the teenager's question quickly, even though it was probably rhetorical,"Nope. You heard right. I don't think you would want to lose any competition to a fifteen year old, let alone a horrible excuse for a sci-fi clone. Oh, wait a minute, you want to be like Buggy, so maybe the whole get your ass handed to you by someone half your experience and/or size is a blessing."

Jodie's last comment made Fear grit her teeth and clench her fists to the side. I had to come up with a game, and fast if I wanted to keep both of my heads!

"Fine! I will play your stupid game! Tell me the rules and we shall start!" I cracked my knuckles, trying to create an atmosphere of mystery and suspense.

"Okay, if you insist," crap, crap, crap! You stupid blonde how the fuck dare you! The time to develop a sense of flaming humor and you do it to kill me!

Jodie looked towards me and tilted her head to the side, "Well, Maeve what's the game?" She looked annoyed for a second and then yelled, "Shut up, ero boy! I was helping!" Well, that certainly caught Fear's attention.

I released a sigh, then it hit me.

"Guessing. It's a guessing game," I pointed towards the redhead. "You must guess which one of the two of us is the real Maeve Foley. If you guess right, we do what you want to do, but if you guess wrong then you have to do what I wanna do."

"This is a game for children. I should just kill you for insulting my captain now," Fear growled, obviously dissatisfied with my choice of game.

I stuck out my tongue. "Too bad! You agreed and here are the rules! One, you cannot attack you opponent before the game ends! Two, you may not leave this street until the game has been finished! And finally," I paused turning my smile into a twisted grin. "If you break any of the rules you will be disqualified, and we don't want that to happen, now do we?" I mentally patted myself on the back for this one. This should keep her busy for enough time for me to find a simple loophole through my rules.

It was Fear's turn to sigh now. However she looked up and smiled sweetly only a second later. She looked between the two of us and made to touch Jodie's shoulder with her free hand. My alias flinched, and for a second tried to swat the hand away. Luckily, my teammate remembered rule number one and refrained from slapping the redheaded, flamingo-eating baby upside the head.

The shoulder appeared solid to me, and apparently was acceptable to Fear, but not for the reason I thought she was feeling the appendage for. She suddenly drew her arm back and shoved the remaining knife into my original body's shoulder. Blood splurged out like a broken faucet, and I was pretty sure that something cracked.

The blonde-in-my-body fell to the ground, and when she hit the cobblestone road erupted into a drawn out scream of pain. The knife's hilt was still sticking out of her shoulder. Fear looked back at me and continued smiling sweetly.

"Well, found you. Now die."

My eyes widened as I stared at the still bleeding form of my friend. The redhead had just given a whole new meaning to the phrase 'redheads have no souls.' I rushed over to my body and leaned over the still bleeding wound. Shit, this didn't look good.

"Well, I win. So let's have your real body die," damn that Cul wannabe! That rectum poking twit! That chicken-livered baby of a female dog is gonna need a bucket to scoop up her insides when I'm done with her! Damn her to the basement of Friday the 13th! I hope she falls into a pit and is eaten by rabid porcupines!

**"Stupid girl! C'mon think! I gave you this power cause you love that manga, so use it how that master would! Use your head!" **Great, that voice came back. Now that I listened closely I could tell it was a girl's voice, probably around the age of sixteen. Wait a second, master... Loving a manga... Suddenly able to be seen while... GREAT HAIRY BALLS OF THE GODS, THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!

"What are you gaping at? And why haven't you disappeared yet?" I bent over and whispered my discovery into Jodie's ear, ignoring the question made by my new target.

"Lord help us all. Maeve, you are a crazy child," she said after I was done explaining my theory, slowly sitting up at the same time.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked, my eyes glancing towards her wounded shoulder. Now that I looked at the wound, it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. My alias nodded, and started to rip off pieces of my purple shirt to wrap up the wound. As she started to tie up the wound, I remembered a certain redhead who was about to be force fed her own pants.

I glanced behind me to discover that the redhead was rushing up to me, probably thinking she had hurt the copy, or something like that. Jodie and I rolled to the side, her to the left while I went towards the hand holding the knife. Jodie passed easily, even if she was breathing hard. I think Fear decided to pursue me. That's good. If I understood the voice right, then that means I wouldn't be hurt by normal means, but I wouldn't be able to hurt her. I knew we needed to figure out a plan quickly, but I couldn't think straight with the suddenly euphoric thoughts clouding my mind. I giggled maniacally as we continued our game of tag down the road. I glanced over towards my friend, and was greeted with exactly what we needed.

Jodie smiled and made a throwing motion with her hand, as I stared at her stupidly, giggles still coming from my mouth. She mouthed the word 'rock' and copied her motion, once she did that I understood. This plan made the world seem funnier! I was torn from my musings as a knife flashed on my right, proving that the redhead had decided to follow me. I sprinted towards Jodie, before stopping midway and turning to face Fear. The redhead slowed to a walk as she got closer.

"So, finally stopping with these silly games, are we?" she drawled, drawing out a second knife.

"Kahahahahahahahaha! That's a good one!" My small chuckles now erupted into full blown laughter. I couldn't quite put my finger on what was funny, though. She seemed confused about my laughter.

"C'mon, c'mon! Another one! Kahahaha! That's probably the best joke anyone has ever told me!" I continued, gripping my stomach and doubling over.

"I don't recall a joke," Fear said, while her eyes narrowed in... Disgust, I think?

"I'll have you know that I always like playing games! The most fun to be had is trying to outthink your opponent and gambling your life on the roll of a die!" I exclaimed happily, but a second later my jubilant disposition melted into a disappointed frown. "But when someone decides to break the rules... I don't really appreciate you ruining our game. I'm rather merciful to people who play fairly and accept when they were outmatched. Well, new game, CHICKEN!"

At my last word, I sprinted towards the taller red head with a smile back on my face. Luckily, she had apparently known of this game too, and dashed towards me about a second after I had started running. We kept running until we had reached each other, and I smiled as my theory was right. I passed through my opponents body quite easily, and once I had passed through a sickening thud sounded behind me.

"Hermes' Trick!"

I looked back to see Fear lying on the ground, her red hair splayed out around her head. She was knocked unconscious by a certain metal tonfa when it hit her in the middle of her forehead. Jodie held her wounded shoulder in one hand, her second tonfa in the other, and a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Well, we sure showed her! Now let's find some..." Before she could finish, she stumbled forward and fell onto the ground, eyes shuttering to a close. I suddenly felt something invade my head and I fell forwards through my friend, my consciousness slipping. As my eyes closed, I could feel an annoying tugging sensation in what would be my head in this illusional vessel.

/

When I woke up, I realized that I wasn't on the same street anymore. Well, technically you could say I wasn't on the same island anymore, but right now I was concerned with the sixteen year old standing only a few feet away.

She looked okay, I guess. She had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing some pretty cool clothes. Okay, I know what you're thinking, why would you notice her clothes? Well she wasn't looking towards me so it was all I had to go on.

**"Maeve, are you ok!?" **Well Jodie was okay, oh! And one other thing...

"Son of a peanut munching Pinkie Pie! Don't yell so loud Jodie!" I curled into the fetal position as I chastised my personality. This startled the girl, and three very different sounding gasps came from the other side room. I wiggled a bit, but that sent a wave of pain throughout my left shoulder, effectively sobering me up.

"Ow! Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I?!" I yelled accusingly at the three teenagers standing in a small circle. I then noticed something strange. I looked back down to my body and started poking myself in the arm, the stomach, the leg, even my sore shoulder. I had somehow gotten back into my old body.

"You know, it's kinda polite to thank the people who stopped you from bleeding to death," the boy said, chuckling as I turned my questioning gaze on him. He looked about seventeen, and had blonde dreadlocks and blue eyes. He had a katana strapped to his hip, which gave me the feeling he could pretty much tell me what to do. The third girl stepped forward, kneeling down a bit to look at my newly wrapped shoulder.

"Never mind Kazuma, he's only kiddin'. Although something bad pro'lly would have happened if we didn't find ya before the townsfolk," she had chin length blonde hair, and spoke with an accent that reminded me of an... Irish accent? She wore a simple dark green dress, and over it was a dark black over coat with copper buckles. Finally the third girl spoke up, and I recognized her voice immediately.

"Well, looks like you made it out of that fight pretty well, for a first time. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yuki-Rin!" It was the voice. This girl was the voice.

"Oh my god." I will give you three guesses who said that. Okay pretty stupid of me, but this was too much for me to handle. Foam seeped out of my mouth, and I fell to the ground in a lump.

/

**Beta read by praeses**

Hello! First regular chapter EVER! Victory wiggle!

Luffyko: Ok, this is quick, but that's cause I need to work on some homework. Anyway vote in the poll, and rape the review button. Bullet commands it!

Bullet: What?

Luffyko: Ok, if anyone guesses how next chapter starts out, I will give you cookies shaped like Luffy!


	10. 101 Ways to Explain MPD to your Nakama

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece or any of the little mentions of things from our world. The only thing I own is Maeve and her personalities. While One Piece belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.

Chapter 10: 101 Ways to Explain MPD to your Nakama

/

I felt a soft rocking beneath me, and a salty taste in the air surrounding me. The scratchy blanket covering me irritated any exposed skin, and for some reason my shoulder felt incredibly stiff. I twitched, feeling unnerved about something, but what was it? I could hear voices in the background, murmuring softly. Then a happy yell prevented me from going back to the wonder known as dreamless sleep.

"Hey guys! I think Maeve is waking up!" Damn my happy-go-lucky captain. I slowly opened sleep encrusted eyes, but quickly closed them again once the light from the outside assaulted them.

"Dammit Luffy, let me sleep... I need sleep..." I trailed off, pulling the brown blanket back over my head. This caused a disappointed sigh to come from the seventeen year old's mouth.

"Man, you're worse than Zoro. He only slept for a day when we left. You missed the Bush-ossan and all the weird animals!" This caused me to suddenly sit up, ignoring my body's protest.

"Luffy, how long was I sleeping?" I asked, staring at the straw hatted boy's nonchalant expression.

"Oh, about two and a half days."

I blinked once, then twice more.

"WHAT?!" That was a new record, even for me. I could only gape as our new navigator peeked her head into the small cabin I had been sleeping in. She looked somewhat relieved to see I was up.

"Hey, good thing you're awake. We'll need to have your shoulder looked at though. What happened?" I looked at Nami and smiled.

"Oh, it's you! Hehe... Sorry about my personalities stupid attitude," I said. I got up and started shaking my head a little, to try to wake up my personalities. She gave me a strange look and Luffy looked at me like I just spoke Greek. Oh yeah, Jodie didn't talk to them about that.

"Let's bring Zoro into our talk, it makes me feel weird if I have to explain it too much, and Jodie did promise you, Nami."

"Jodie?" Oh, boy, this was gonna be fun... NOT.

/

"Okay, now how the heck do I start..." We had come out onto the deck of Nami's ship, where Zoro and Luffy were given the reason why Nami asked the question in the first place. Now Luffy and Zoro were reclining on their ship, while Nami was leaning up against the cabin's wall. I was sitting down on the deck, lying on my back with my fingers interlocked under my head.

"I'll start off like this, don't call me crazy. It really pisses all of us off and I take personal offense to it," I started, trying to find the right words. "I have what people would call a mental disorder."

"So your sick in the head?" Luffy and Zoro said simultaneously. I sat up and grew a tic mark, but smirked when I heard what my mind neighbors said about their reactions.

**"Let's kill them," **Jodie was not happy being called crazy twice in one week.

**"Nami would be a witness, let's wait until nightfall," **Aoi was planning something elaborate.

**"I want to do it, blondie did it last time," **And that's the only reason Bullet? Really? It was nice to have people in your head... Most of the time, anyway.

"No, not now, and they take special offense to that little remark," I said, smiling at the two men. They had no idea I just saved their lives, or at least their dignity. For now.

Nami caught on to some of the words being dropped, "You said 'all of us' and 'they'. Who are 'they'?" The other two weren't going to get much of this explanation, were they?

"They are me, and I am them."

**"Aww, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside Maeve!" **Bullet interrupted, and I could feel the sarcasm in his voice. Maybe it's because I compared him with Jodie and I.

I continued, ignoring the gray haired alias. "My disorder is called multiple personality disorder. It means that instead of having one personality that remains all the time, my mind constantly creates more. I am constantly switching places with these personalities, kind of like having a roulette ready to go off at any time, whether I want it to or not."

"So when you mumbled to a person named Aoi or Jodie you were talking to these... other people in your head," Zoro said, watching intently.

"Yep!"

"Cool! Does that mean I have six people on my crew instead of four?" Luffy asked happily looking around for any sign of my aliases.

**"I like how captain-san thinks," **Aoi said almost respectively.

**"I don't,"** Aww, Bullet, I won't forget you... For at least a week.

"Uhhh... If you want it to count it that way... But you would have eight, maybe nine or ten," I muttered, a sweat drop forming on my head.

"There's more?" Our navigator asked.

"Yeah, but before that I have to give you a little fun fact about MPD. It... Well... Uhh..." I stuttered, trying to figure out how to explain Bullet.

The orange haired girl raised an eyebrow, and apparently read my mind, "Lie to me, and I'll charge you fifty-thousand beri."

Okay decision made. "Well the personalities are not exactly based solely on body type if you catch my drift," Meeting two blank stares and a raised eyebrow prompted me to elaborate further. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean all my personalities are girls, or human for that matter."

"Oh. So... You have a guy personality," Did Luffy just say that? Zoro's and Nami's eyebrows went up so far, I'm surprised they didn't make contact with those midgets on the moon. However, maybe it was because of Luffy having a brain for five seconds, or a mixture of it. A pregnant silence followed that sudden revelation.

"Yeah, the ones I know about are Jodie, age 18, Aoi, age 12, and Bullet, age... uh...**(21-Bullet) **ah! Thanks. Age 21. The first two are female, while Bullet is a guy..." I broke the silence, trying to explain my mind neighbors.

"That's so cool! When can I meet the mystery people?" The black haired teen asked, eyes sparkling.

"I don't really know," Pausing for a second to think this out. "Most of the time I can't control it... but they can still hear you and talk to me, for the most part."

At this, everyone kept up an awkward silence, and went about whatever business they wanted. I, on the other hand, fell into another dreamless sleep.

/

"LAND HO!" Luffy shouted, waking me up from the floor of the dingy. Had I really fallen asleep again? I rubbed my stiff neck. I can't wait till we get the Merry. Wait a second... Land?

I sat up, grimacing a bit when a small wave of irritation swept up my arm and through my shoulder. I looked at the dirty bandages, barely covered by my ripped up purple shirt. My favorite sweatshirt had to have been tossed out while I was asleep, or Zoro and I wouldn't be the only injured people on the ship. I shifted, trying to stand up when more itchy sensations prompted me to give up. Man, if this is how I feel every time I get hurt, I'll just take a page out of Mukuro's book and never get hurt badly.

I watched as we slowly got closer to the forest covered island, Zoro preparing to jump out to tie the ships down. Nami was wondering to herself about food or other necessities. Luffy was doing a happy dance. Weird, weird little captain.

"We need to get an actual ship if we are going to continue sailing together. There's no way these two little boats will be able to sail the rest of the East Blue, let alone the Grand Line!" Our navigator, said turning her attention to the dancing teen. After about a minute of being ignored she got angry, "Hey! Listen to me! How are you guys alive after all this?" she exclaimed, growing a tic mark.

I could hear the relaxing sound of snoring coming from my head, so to relieve my boredom I decided to test out my new abilities.I ignored them and tried duplicating my body for a bit, concentrating on a spot and what I wanted to appear there. After about five minutes, otherwise known as my entire attention span, I could only see a shimmer, kinda like a heat-haze(1).

"Nami~ I'm hungry, give me meat~," My captain whined, suddenly stopping his dance. Nami, in response, promptly bonked him down to the deck, where he lay moaning. Luffy must be part psychic, cause I locked onto his train of thought and my stomach released one of the biggest growls I have ever made.

"Jeez, you know what sounds good right now?" I asked Nami, looking down at the floor, and when she didn't answer I continued, "Burritos."

Luffy looked at me with mild confusion, "You can eat those, right?" I feigned absolute shock. We had reached the island so the three started to climb out.

"You have never had a burrito before?! Not even a mild one?" Seeing him shake his head no, oblivious to all except food, and the navigator and our swordsman stared at one certain bush in a clump of them, I figured we were being watched. I didn't care, it was only Usopp and those veggie kids.

"C'mon what are they?" The straw hat wearing teen asked again, growing inpatient.

"How about I make some later? They're one of two things I can make without killing someone!" I said proudly, watching the two fun wreckers sweat drop. Suddenly, Zoro grew tired of the stalker and his three stalkers in training.

"Hey, who are those four in the bush," He stated, more like he was talking about the weather than asking a question. Suddenly a person popped out and I couldn't stop myself from staring at what appeared to be a grown-up Pinocchio.

"Ahh! We've been found!" The three kids had run away, with the oldest among them to stare in shock at his 'followers'.

From my still-sitting position on the boat the teen looked small, but maybe it was due to the fact that he was standing in a bush. Anyway, I tried shaking my head to understand what I was seeing was actually true. It was Usopp. One of the most badass characters ever, and anyone who disagrees needs to watch the entire series of One Piece again. Sure, he ain't as badass as Zoro or Sanji or even Brook, but he is still a supreme badass.

He looked tan, with just dark brown overalls on his skinny frame. He had a long nose and thickish looking lips. His dark, curly hair was tied down with a dark yellow bandana. He had a confident smile on his face... But that was ruined by his shaking legs. He stuttered out his usual lie.

"If you d-don't release your captive and leave this island, then my 8,000 men and I, the great CAPTAIN USOPP will p-personally kick-k you out of the East Blue!" The long-nosed man shouted. Wait a minute...

"CAPTIVE!?" What the older teen had said finally clicked into place.

"8,000 MEN!?"

"That's a lie, you idiot!" Nami shouted punching Luffy for his stupidity. My shout had awoken my three tenants, and they were a little behind.

**"Captive? Who took us captive?" **Aoi asked, still half-asleep.

**"Just do what you always do, Maeve. Kick 'em in the balls and run away," **My blonde haired alias was so helpful, wasn't she?

Bullet was strangely silent, and I wondered why the sudden change of demeanor. Not a minute later was my question answered. I felt a tug on my mind, but I resisted. Why does Bullet get to meet Usopp before I do!? The tug became harder and my transparent body fell out and onto the deck.

My body shook a little bit, like a robot just waking up from a long deactivation period, before standing up. Bullet had just pushed me out of my own body! Bullet looked around, then started jumping out of the boat.

"You're lying aren't you?" Nami said, turning her attention to the long nosed liar. The tan teen looked shocked.

"Crap! I've been found out!"

"See, you just said so yourself."

Luffy responded to this like everything else. He laughed.

"Hey! I'm a man with very high self esteem! They call me 'Honorable' Ussop!"

At this point Bullet finally spoke,"They're going to call you 'Dead' Usopp once I'm done with you."

At this Ussop pulled out a slingshot and aimed it at my alias's head.

"Bullet, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Did Jodie just...

"You two should stop fighting," Aoi had also...

By now the four pirates were staring at the mini-war taking place in one body. Each had a different look on their face. Luffy was laughing watching as the voice's pitch changed, ranging from high and soft, to deeper and more serious, and as the facial expressions switched almost as quickly. Zoro raised his eyebrows in amusement when Jodie started threatening Bullet with bodily harm. Nami was unsure what to do, but looked about ready to intervene if the body did any self harm. Usopp was just as confused as a toucan in the Arctic.

"Shut it, blondie! I'm going to kick his ass for underestimating us!"

"You damn pervert! We told you what was going..."

"Jodie-chan, Bullet-san, please..."

"Maeve!" All three aliases said, preparing to either commit suicide or mass murder.

"All three of you, shut up!" I yelled, taking control of the body and flailing my arms. Of course, at that moment my luck reared it's ugly head. Jodie and I had grabbed onto and pulled the body's consciousness at the same time, so our physical vessel overloaded and fell to the ground. It hit a rock, and the world swam into an inky blackness with a single voice most clear among the worried voices of my nakama.

"Ahh! Wat 'appened to you?" A kid?

/

**Beta read by praeses**

**AN:**

**Luffyko: Yo! I'm here today with a special guest star! I am very pleased to present to you Alissa Port! She will be starring in KHR: The Blizzard Guardian!**

**Alissa: Why was I dragged here again?**

**Luffyko: Cause, you need to answer some very important questions! Now read your sheet and answer!**

**Alissa(picks up paper and begins studying it): Well, what do I know about the plot... You have a plot?**

**Luffyko: YES! Read your email!**

**Alissa: I don't get paid enough for this... What's my theme song? Meltdown, Kagamine Rin, if your too lazy to look it up, then get lost. What is a crack theme?**

**Luffyko: It's a funny song that is used to describe your crack scenes.**

**Alissa: ... Stop nagging me, Akita Neru.**

**Luffyko: Haha! Love that song! Now what is your signature phrase?**

**Alissa: ?**

**Luffyko: For example, Maeve's is 'Shall we play a game?'**

**Alissa: I'm sorry, but you bore me.**

**Luffyko: Okay... And what disorder do you have?**

**Alissa: Why do I have to answer these when you made me up? If you want to bother someone, then go bother that pervert Basil, or angel cakes. (gets up and leaves) **

**Luffyko: Dammit! Come back! Oh, and for all of you reading in your emo corners at home, review and tell me what I'm doing right with this story, what I can do to improve, and who you want to be interviewed next! Gotta go! (sounds of motorcycle revving) Dammit she's getting away! (runs away)**


	11. In which Maeve has a Mental Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. What I do own is an iPad named Optimus Prime and an iPod name Megatron. Unfortunately, they will never have an epic war that will decide the fate of mankind. Cause how flapping awesome would that be!?

Chapter 11: In which Maeve has a Mental Breakdown

/

Why the heck does this always happen to me? I was back in the still-unnamed mind room, with a pissed Bullet, a murderous Jodie, and Aoi just remembered whose fault it was that we fell into unconsciousness. I was sitting at the table trying not to incur my scary personalities' wrath, and they were behind me so Jodie and Bullet could try and pass blame onto each other, but something was bothering me greatly. Wasn't something important had happened before we blacked out? Like, maybe Zoro got lost? No, but that will happen a lot. Or... Something. I shifted in my chair, when a softish object came into contact with my leg. Naturally, I kept calm.

"Holy fucking shit! There's something under the table!" I tried to jump out of my seat, but got my knees caught and fell over backwards onto Aoi. Bullet sprang into action, immediately grabbing the edge of the table and flipping it over, knocking down at least half of the chairs. Jodie rushed forward and grabbed a wriggling object that was right next to my overturned chair. Aoi was struggling for breath underneath my slightly heavier body, and I was freaking out that a FUCKING HUMAN BEING WAS FUCKING HIDING UNDER A FUCKING TABLE IN MY FUCKING MIND. Don't judge me.

The little guy was blonde, and about the same size as me. He was wearing a red polo shirt, with beige khakis and a weird design on the upper right chest area. He was struggling against Jodie's grip, but was either really weak or fake struggling cause he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Ow ow ow! Lest me go, you 'orrible bâtard!" The younger blonde spoke, letting his voice display a French accent. Jodie's face contorted into one of confusion, as well did the rest of ours. Bâtard?

"I think he just called Jodie a bastard," I said, trying to make a connection from my minimal amount of French classes (12 days). I watched as the mysterious young boy gave up on his struggles. He looked at me with some form of annoyance, and nodded. Much to his surprise, due to the fact that his eyes widened so quickly you could probably break the speed limit, I burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha! Man, now we got someone with more reckless ambitions than me! Jodie don't kill him, not yet anyway," I added the last part as I saw Jodie making for a choke hold on the blond Frenchie.

"Get off now," A familiar, soft voice ordered, the malice in her voice evident. I froze, before slowly looking back to the twelve year old Dark Lord currently trapped under my butt. I tried climbing off her, but my attempt failed as I fell right back onto the indigo-haired girl.

Unfortunately, this was not acceptable by Aoi's standards, and I was thrown off the twelve year old's lap and onto the weird elevator thing. I slid to the floor, with spirals replacing my usual eyes as the world kept spinning around and around. The weird machine started rumbling and sputtering, giving off an ominous feeling. And as soon as we came, my psyche was pulled off into a dark haze.

/

I came to in a green field, with colorful wild flowers dotting the meadow. The birds chirped lazily, and I think a deer came close, but ran away as soon as it caught sight of me. I put a hand in front of my face to try and stop the annoying rays of light coming into my eyes, and realized something horrible. I stared at my translucent hand, before jumping up and looking wildly around for any sign of my body.

**"Dammit all to Six Flags!"** My body was nowhere to be found, and neither my nakama nor any people where drawing near. I needed to find them, and fast! I mumbled words and ran to the East, hoping to find any form of a path. I kept running for a few minutes and I decided that maybe since I was translucent, maybe I could run through trees. I learned the hard way that I could not. I slammed into a maple tree, the hard bark immediately putting my desperate dash to a halt. I slid to the floor, moaning at my stupid move. Stupid! If I could stand on the ground of course I couldn't walk through a fucking tree!

A soft chuckling brought me out of my pity party, and I quickly sat up. There stood a girl with short black hair, and green eyes. A large emerald colored orb dominated her forehead, with small lime green ornaments coming out of the side of her head with their bases hidden by black bangs. She wore a sort of jester's outfit, with a color scheme of dark turquoise for a small cape and pants and a black jacket, with dark green boots. Her smile only grew as she saw me studying her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet again, Maeve."

**"A.A.A.!"**

Sure enough, she nodded. Her voice and way of speaking sounded the same... But it was the slightly cold glint in her eye that made me sure of her identity. She leapt down from the ledge she was sitting on.

"Kekeke, Well, I see you found Straw Hat. And you managed to survive an encounter with a Sneaker, and by the way, your love of explosions wasn't highlighted as much in your file as it actually is. I'll have to make a note as soon as I return," she said, more to herself than to me. She paced back and forth as I tried to comprehend what the heck was going on. I have a file? And it knows about my weird affection for things that go boom? What the fuck does a shoe have to do with me being here? And when did I fight a giant shoe? The questions kept piling and piling up, each one screaming for my immediate attention.

I weakly uttered out the first thing that came out of all my questions, **"Exploding shoe?"** A.A.A. looked at me with an annoyed sigh, before pulling a complete one-eighty and giggling. More questions rose as the all black on her turned to white, the turquoise turned into an ashy gray color. Her eyes and ornaments switched from green to orange. Her forehead orb changed into a sapphire, completely changing her entire look. She looked at me with something resembling camaraderie.

"Hehehe, you fainted on Yuki-Rin-chan before she could give you your welcome present! Ageha-san was just about to have her own heart attack when Kazuma-kun told her about just bandaging your wounds and putting you in the ship! I didn't know that people turned red, or had sharp nails to hurt people with! I don't blame them, though. If we had waited for you to wake up then the entire story would've been put in danger! I know that Luffy-sama wouldn't have left you behind! I also have to apologize for A.A.A.'s behavior. She is kind of mean, but I'm sure you'll get used to her!" The girl babbled, waving her hands about excitedly. What. The. Fuck.

**"Excuse me?"** None of these names, well except for Luffy's, sounded very familiar. Wait... Wasn't Yuki-Rin the name of one of those girls? **"Who are you people?"** At this, the strange, shape-changing girl once again focused on me. She then shifted back into her... Dark form? My head hurts! I clutched my head and fell backwards onto the soft grass, praying for a decent explanation.

"Well, we come from an organization..." She started, only to be interrupted by myself.

**"Woah, woah, woah. I'm just going to stop you right there. What do you want with me? Just start out with that," **I said, sitting up. She gave me a look that said 'idiot' before two things in a pocket beeped. She pulled out a... WAS THAT A FUCKING iPHONE?!

**"NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!"** I screamed, pointing at the technology. How the rolling stones did she have an iPhone?!

"Calm down. You'll have a relapse if you keep this up," I was back on the ground, having my emotional breakdown, running things through my mind trying to make sense of everything.

**"Okay, let's start from the top," **I mumbled, slowly rocking back and forth, **"I've had a person take control of my body and send me to the world of One Piece. I've met the rubberized protagonist, and watched him beat up some seriously obese pirates. I go into a room in my mind and meet two teenage girls living in my head. I get caught by the Marines, escape, have a gun held to my head, learn I can leave my body, and get in a small ship with a directionally challenged marimo and a monkey for a captain, who is so gluttonous he makes Banica Conchita look like she hates all food. I gain a personality who is male and is legal to drink. We fight an evil knife-throwing maniac, who stabs me, and learn I gained a super power that should not exist in this world. I meet more people in another mysterious room, fall unconscious, and wake up about two days later. One of my personalities tries to murder Pinocchio incarnate, we play tug of war with my body, and I meet a teenage French dude who sounds like he's from that one movie about the cooking rat. I get thrown onto a mind-elevator and am now waking up near the same person who took control of my body, but she's not a personality, she has an iPhone and a serious case of the crazies. God, I never thought I would want to see a psychiatrist so badly before."**

A.A.A. was only sitting there, waiting for me to finish trying to comprehend everything. She looked mildly amused as I rocked back and forth, wanting nothing more than for everything to be explained. A sudden yell gave me a sudden feeling of euphoria, and made me sit up eagerly, like a zombie who just had a truckload of tied up geniuses delivered to his door.

"Vous homme insupportable! Vous êtes une honte pour tous les êtres humains! J'espère que tu mourras d'une mort douloureuse, celui qui est rempli avec le feu et les explosions! De cette façon, nous aurons au moins un spectacle!" A feminine sounding voice called out in what my minimal amount of French (12 days) has allowed me to differentiate from Spanish; French. Fuck yeah, it was Lois, or something like that... But anyway it was my body!

A.A.A. resigned herself to the fact that I wasn't going to wait around for long, and quickly shot some words at me while I was scrambling up and out of the green foliage. "Okay, here you go, I'll leave this in your boat, charge it with cola, I'll have the Capricorns explain everything, fuck this world up and I fuck you up. Now go."

Now out of the grass, I took off running towards the sound of my voice, that sounds weird, but ignoring that, before repeating my earlier incident with the tree, only this time trade 'tree' with 'fucking brick wall that must be made out of diamonds cause nothing hurts that much' and you have me. On the ground. In pain. Fuck my life.

A certain Frenchie decided to storm out the gates and down a beaten path, prompting me to run after my run away body. I followed it until it came to rest on the outskirts of the small village we were going to protect.

**"Lois!"**

"It's Leon!"

**"Leon!"**

"Fuck you," He said, sweat dropping. Suddenly, more voices popped into existence, making me giddy with joy.

**"Maeve! Come over here so I can hug/punch/kill you!" **Jodie/Aoi/Bullet said respectively, and an image of them shaking their fists in front of their faces came into my mind. I rushed forwards trying to grab my body's consciousness. I successfully grabbed onto my brain, and my body and I became one... Not in the dirty way!

I stumbled backwards, and I would've fallen if not for a surprisingly dense object stopping me from biting the dust. You know, this feels surprisingly comfy, leaning back on a strange object, that faint but beautiful, enticing beat filling the background. That beat was nice to listen to, and it sounded strangely familiar... Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum... It was just the perfect calming melody...

"Get off."

Whoops. The slightly muffled voice knocked me out of my trance. I jumped forward and landed in the same exact patch of dirt I was so thankful for missing a few seconds ago, then rolled over to catch a glimpse of the strange teenager I had landed on. The first thing I noticed about the person was the cool clothes he had on.

It was your average ninja outfit. An off-black, long sleeved shirt that clung to a surprisingly lanky frame, with a pair of tight pants in the same color scheme. Long black hair was tied up in some sort of ponytail, and it was weird cause I'm pretty sure this is a dude. It was hard to tell with the dark black cloth covering the lower half of his face.

"Hehe, sorry," I said, a sweat drop forming on my brow. This dude was not a happy camper. "So, I'm Maeve, what's your name?" I reached for his hand, but was disappointed when he just stared at it. Remembering something that happened a long time ago, I giggled, causing his eyebrows to arc.

"Hehehe, sorry, just that I remember an old friend who did the same thing," I stood up, grabbing his hand forcefully and shaking in a rapid pace repeatedly. He did not look comfortable at all. After a few more seconds, he tugged his hand out of my grasp and started walking away quickly, as if afraid to be seen.

"Hey! Wait up! I never got your name!" I yelled, starting to follow the ninja. How cool would it be to have a ninja as a friend?!

"Blade," and with that, the mysterious ninja retreated into the trees on the side of the road.

/

**Beta read by praeses**

AN: Hello! Just a little thing, the interview will be next chapter, so tell me who you ant to be reviewed! Special thanks to grewthemex for supplying Blade! Also, from now until a little later, we won't have any trips into the mind room. Please review and tell me what is going right with my writing, what I can do to improve, and if you have an OC to contribute! See you next time!


	12. Why You Should NOT

Chapter 12: Why You Should NOT Try to Befriend Your Neighborhood Ninja Assassin

/

"Well, we don't get a ninja for a friend," I said, staring after the mysterious boy.

**"We weren't going to befriend him in the first place!" **Jodie declared angrily, making me clutch my forehead. My little twelve year old tenant chimed in with the question my personalities were most likely wondering about.

**"So... Where were you when we had to go see the butler?"**

"You guys went to see the butler without me? Awww, you guys are mean!" I dodged the question, hoping Jodie would come up with a comeback. Bullet caught my plan and intervened though.

**"Yes. Now answer, or I will take your head and shove it..."** he started.

"Pedophile!" I yelled, if they found out I was talking to A.A.A. then Jodie was gonna kill me! Bullet was not amused by my statement, and he was definitely pissed off about Jodie's laughs, but I think it was Leon's exclamation that sent him into a hissy-fit.

**"I knew it!"**

**"Dammit, okay, I'm leaving! Call me back once you all decide to get serious!" **Then a loud sound like a slamming door echoed, causing me to fall to the ground in pain.

"Was that a fucking door?" I asked, trying to comprehend the sound. I have doors in my head? Why is this coming to me only now?

**"Yeah, didn't you know that?" **Aoi said, and after my silence registered she sighed. **"We have our own rooms here too. What did you think, we just floated around inside your head?" **Well, that sure was interesting, and yes, that is what I thought.

"Why don't I get a room?" I whined, listening as tic marks sprouted from Jodie's head.

**"Stop your blubbering and get moving! Doesn't Luffy get shoved off a cliff or something?!" **The female blonde yelled. I fell onto my back and mumbled words not meant for a fifteen year old's mouth.

Suddenly, a foot found its way onto my headache wracked face, and the sandaled foot seemed to stop and try to make sense of what it stepped on. A cheerful voice seemed to recognize my body.

"Maeve! Shishishi! Say more funny things in gibberish!" Luffy said. Speak of the devil... Just how the heck does he do this?

"Liff, git TEH FUK offa meh!" His shoe muffled my angry command, but he got the message. Lifting the simple sandal off my face, I caught sight of a jubilant smile. This just added to my frustration.

"Jeez Luffy, watch where you're running," I pushed myself off the ground. Luffy then grabbed my arm in one of his arm shattering holds and started to drag me down the path forcefully. I, of course, remained calm. "Fuck, Luffy! I'm not superhuman so let my arm go! You shitty spare tire! I can walk on my own!" My protests fell on deaf ears as Luffy continued to drag me into the forest. I tried struggling out of his grip, but he kept firm and refused to let my arm go.

**"Well, so much for that tactic,"** Leon said, annoyance evident. I heard Aoi sigh, then felt a familiar tugging sensation on my psyche. Someone had just kicked me out of the driver's seat.

"Luffy-san, I'm sorry, but can you release my arm before it breaks? This is getting painful," Aoi said, trying to give off a sweet aura, but failing miserably. We don't call her the 'Lord of Darkness' for nothing. Luffy paid no attention to the menacing aura coming from the tenant, but let my arm go and turned to face Aoi. The captain surprised me with one of his 180s.

"That means you're one of the mystery people! Will you join my crew? Can you poop?" Aoi looked startled while Jodie and Leon were laughing their butts off.

"Yes. And I am already a crew member, speaking of which..." She bonked the happy rubber-man on the head, causing a small bump to swell.

"Owch! What was that for?" He asked, cradling his head in his hands. Aoi sported a tic mark on her forehead and glared at our captain. It's funny how she just didn't acknowledge the third question.

"We are not insane!" She declared. Were the others still upset over that? Sighing, I grabbed for my psyche and pulled. Aoi, having completed her mission, went back without much resistance.

"Soo... Looks like you met Aoi, sorry," I apologized.

**"Sorry?"** Aoi is really scary when you offend her.

"Hehe, it's alright, come on, let's find Usopp!" He grabbed my hand in another vice grip and continued to drag me towards an opening in the trees.

Once we broke through the line of trees, a familiar, long nosed person came into sight. Luffy let go of my arm and slowly crept up to the tree that Usopp was sitting under. I remained silent, trying to remember what he was doing... Wait... Doesn't the evil asshole show up soon!?

"Shit!" I stumbled forwards, trying to pull Usopp and Luffy down, but tripped and fell flat onto my face. Usopp heard the racket I made, and turned to see what had made the noise.

"Who's the- AHHHH!" He screamed the last part, causing Jodie to take over and start a punch towards whatever had startled the cowardly sniper.

Extremely normal fist met rubbery face as Usopp fell to the ground and Luffy just hung upside down in the tree, my body's fist kinda sucked into his face.

"Oops... Sorry Cap."

/

We were now sitting under a tree, relaxing and watching the clouds. The two teens had believed the little white lie about tripping and thinking Usopp was being attacked. Heck, that was what it sounded like to Leon and Aoi! Speaking of those two, Jodie and Aoi was explaining the situation to Leon, and what would probably happen if we were to be found out.

I was on the edge of falling asleep, and probably would have if it wasn't for some strange shit that really needs to wait until the Grand Line to rear its ugly head. I was imagining some fireworks, cause who doesn't love fireworks? Anyway, I was on the edge of dreaming when some loud pops and some cheers snapped me to attention.

"Wow!"

"AHHHH! Who the hell is shooting off fireworks?!"

I jumped up, thinking it was the bad guy for this arc or something, but was shocked when I saw light blue fireworks fizzling into and out of focus. What was weird was that they were the same fireworks that I was imagining.

Suddenly it hit me. I held out a hand, as if reaching for the fireworks, and envisioned the course I wanted them to take. They didn't follow at first, but with a few mental yanks, ones that reminded me of the way I kicked Jodie and Aoi out of my driver's seat, they followed my mental tracks to my fingertips. The fireworks were different than other fire... It was colder... I lost myself in their radiance... The fireworks slithered up my bandaged arm and fazed into my ears. I breathed in a huge breath, and released the fireworks' ashes in a swirled puff directed towards my captain and future sniper. The two stared as I took a little bow, before clapping and cheering.

"Wow! Was that magic?" Usopp asked, staring as I sat back down.

"No, illusions," I replied simply.

"Can you do more?" Luffy's eyes were sparkling with weird, anime-ish sparkles. I sweat dropped, and was about to answer when I heard a man coming down the path, obviously scolding someone. We ducked down, peeking over the edge of the cliff at two men.

The first looked like a butler, with slicked back, black as ink hair and dressed smartly. The man being scolded had a long, blue captain's coat and a matching hat. He had strange heart-shaped glasses and was swinging a circular blade around on a string. The weirdest thing was the Egyptian like beard sprouting from his chin.

**"It's that damn butler again!"** Jodie shouted, causing me to clutch my head. Why do people scream?

"What's Klahadore doing here?" Usopp asked. Luffy and I only shrugged in response. I don't remember this arc much, only that we get Usopp (complete badass), Klahadore is a freaking douche bag, and we get Merry. And the three kids are named after vegetables. Don't judge me, I like random facts!

"I thought I told you not to draw any attention, Jango. And yet I find you in the street asleep," Klahadore accused.

"I didn't draw any attention, And I'm not weird! Don't be stupid," You know, maybe Michael Jackson and Lady Gaga had a love baby together... That would explain everything. I'm serious, he looks like that, except he doesn't dress skimpily.

"You have it planned right?" The butler looked serious as he pushed those spectacles up onto his face. Haha, why did he do it with his palm? Why not his fingers?

"**Maeve, concentrate!"** Leon scolded, hearing my small chuckles at the two men.

"Yep, by tomorrow noon the mansion owner will be dead. That ninja and the boys have the orders to murder her." WHAT!? My mouth dropped as I looked at the two men again. Murder?!

"Don't use the word 'murder' Jango. It's a little too strong," That's what's wrong with the word, Butler? I mean if it's to protect someone, I could let it slide, but just murder? No.

"Ah, yes. I should call it an 'accident', right, Captain Kuro?" The strange beard man asked. Wait, I thought his name was Klahadore...

"Stop calling me that. I got rid of the name Captain Kuro three years ago and made you Captain," the butler, (Kuro? Klahadore?) pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What are they talking about?" Luffy pointed at the two men. Usopp shook his head.

"That's something I want to know," He responded. "Wait a second! I remember! Captain Kuro is a pirate captain who was supposed to have been caught by the marines three years ago!" The long nosed teen's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates.

"The fuck?" I stared at the sniper.

**"You should really watch your language,"** Aoi scolded, probably referring to the way Usopp sent me a look.

The men had not noticed our hushed conversation, "I sure was shocked when that happened! When you just said you wanted to quit the pirate's life! When you made me Captain! The whole world thought you had been executed, but you came here secretly. When I learned of your plan, I knew you would succeed. That is why I have decided to help you. I believe that you will give me some great money if we pull this off, right?" He asked, looking directly at the butler.

"Yes, you will have a great reward if we succeed."

"Well, all I gotta do is kill her."

"That's not our problem. You just need to make it look like Kaya died of an illness. I don't think you understand the plan."

"Don't be stupid, of course I understand the plan! I'll just let the boys attack the village and kill the girl, which lets you inherit all the money." Why were they spelling out their plan like this? It's the first rule of winning, don't tell your opponent your plan. Well, they had no idea we were in the bushes eavesdropping.

"Idiot. There's no way a very rich person would leave all their money to a servant," He shook his head, turning towards the glittering sea. At this point it was getting a little hard for me to hear. It was as though a hundred bees were holding a dance party in the next bush. I looked towards Usopp and Luffy, but we're surprised with them staring intently at the two bad guys. It was like they didn't even notice!

I pouted, and not wanting to be left out started to crawl forward to get a better listening range. I ignored Usopp's discouragement, thinking that the cliff would hold me. Unfortunately, the ground wasn't as sturdy as I had believed. It crumbled as I put my weight on the edge, causing me to release a shriek. I toppled over, falling towards the rocky ground below. The two men snapped their heads up, eyes widening when they realized that there were people listening.

A hand grabbed my pant leg, leaving me staring about ten feet down at hard rock. I was relieved, but my mind neighbors were more than pissed.

**"Maeve! The hell were you thinking?!"** Jodie yelled, making me curl up against the bumpy wall.

**"Probably nothing,"** Leon stated, most likely face palming.

"Hey, I was thinking. Just probably not what others would have," I whimpered, still staring at the ground. A thought occurred to me. "Hey Luffy, why aren't you stretching?"

"Maeve, he didn't catch you," Usopp whimpered himself... Wait a sec what!?

I struggled to see that guy from earlier holding onto my leg. He was just sitting there, watching me hang.

"Hey! Don't kill that girl!" Man, if I hadn't given away our position already, then my idiot captain's shout would've definitely alerted them to our presence. The ninja guy looked near emotionless at our situation.

"Oh, it's you! Haha! Thanks, can you pull me back up before I lose my lunch?" I asked, watching as Usopp climbed out of the bush to try and stop Luffy from killing us with words. All of a sudden the buzzing started back up. I clutched at my ears, trying desperately to block my eardrums from the destructive sound. It was even worse than five cats being shaved and then thrown into a room filled with nails scratching black boards.

I opened my eyes to search for the maker of this horrible noise, when they fell on the ninja boy. His eyes now glowed red, similar to the knife thrower's own. The only difference was a that the inner half of the irises were their original green color. That was not a good sign, if the evil spark in his eyes were anything to go by.

**"Maeve, what the hell is up with this dude?" **Jodie asked. I couldn't answer because I was wondering that myself.

My eyes were torn away from studying Blade's by a strange shape falling next to me. It wore a red vest, and a straw hat, and it... Oh my god! It was Luffy!

"Fuck Luffy!" I reached out to try to grab the raven haired teen. I managed to get ahold of his sandaled foot, leaving both of us hanging there precariously. We wouldn't last this long! I glanced back up to Usopp and the ninja. "Hey, anytime now, Blade!" I just remembered his name.

He looked pained for a minute, almost like he didn't want to do this. Then the spiffy bastard had to ruin it. It's not every day you see a ninja with emotions!

"Blade, they are a threat to the plan. Fix the problem," he said.

My eyes widened. There was no way that Blade actually worked for this dude! Blade just nodded, slowly releasing his grip on my calf.

I shrieked as we fell towards the ground. I couldn't help it! It was different when you watch something in an anime and when you do it in real life! I thought back to everything I did bad in this life and regretted about half of it. The other half was too funny to regret. We landed on the ground, and I felt my mind go unconscious.

/

A little while later I heard a familiar voice. Who could it be?

"Maeve! Get your butt up!" Oh, it's our navigator.

/

**Beta read by praeses**

AN: I'm sorry about last AN, I uploaded that chapter right before rushing to get to my friend's place. His appendix nearly burst, but he's all right now! *throws confetti in the air* Anyway, special thanks to grewthemex for letting me use blade! We won't be going in the mind room for a while though. Next up~.

**AN Special Interveiw:**

**Luffyko: Hey! I'm here with the awkward protagonist of FT: The Lonesome Fairy, Aldwin Yorkson!**

**Aldwin: Uhhh... Hi...**

**Luffyko: Ok, on with our questions! What do you want to tell the readers about the plot of your story?**

**Aldwin: Errr... You haven't really given me a script or anything... Sorry!**

**Luffyko: What!? Doesn't anyone read their email!?**

**Aldwin: Sorry! Sorry! But I did, and all it said was that we were going to be making fun of Twilight... Please don't be mad, Luffyko...**

**Luffyko(checks email): Oh right... Sorry, Aldwin... Let's get on with the other questions.**

**Aldwin: My theme song is A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night, by IA. And why is my crack theme Lord of Darkness? I know that Kaito sings it, but isn't it...**

**Luffyko: Yes! Yes it is! And we have dropped enough hints about what's going to happen to you so... SHUT UP!**

**Aldwin: AHHHH! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! (collapses into corners muttering.) My s-signature phrase is 's-sorry, but it's time for the start...'.(goes back to muttering)**

**Luffyko: Well, that's a new record. It's funny how people think Maeve is me, but in all honesty, Aldwin is based more of me personality wise (in school) than Maeve. Anywho! Review on who you want to appear in my interviews next, and I will make it happen! And please give me feedback! It puts question mark cake on my table!**

**BTW- AHP will be under revision as well, cause I read the first chapter and my eyeballs started bleeding. That's bad.**

Sent from my iPad


	13. You Know

Chapter 13: You Know, I Think the World is Trying to Kill Me.

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece. I only own Maeve, her personalities, and a bucket of turkey dumplings.

/

"Nooooo~, go die in a hole," I mumbled rolling onto my stomach. Apparently that didn't fly with the orange haired witch.

"I said get up!" a hand smashed into the back of my skull.

Suddenly very awake and hellbent on revenge I shot up, preparing to smash my fist into our navigator's head. Nami foresaw this, and swiftly moved to the right, causing me to follow my momentum straight into the dirt. I learned that defeat tastes like dirt and rocks.

Luffy's laughed echoed across the rocky coast, with our directionally-challenged swordsman's smirk taunting me out of anger and into annoyance. I shot the two an acid glare, causing them only to become even more amused. Nami yanked me up by my collar, making it difficult to breathe.

"Explain why you were jumping off cliffs with your injury," she angrily tapped her foot, expecting my answer to be mildly regretful. My glance dashed from Nami over to three kids disappearing in the distance to the sheer rock face that looked out to the sea.

"The cliff looked a lot smaller than it looks now, and I was pushed off by a ninja," I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying the 'ninja' bit. Luffy stopped laughing, and turned to face me.

"Maeve, is that guy your friend? Do ya think he'll join our crew?" he asked, mind focused on the mysterious boy. The orange haired girl looked surprised.

"You mean there was actually a ninja?" she asked. I continued to be semi-choked by my own shirt. Zoro spoke up for the first time since I woke up.

"Did he have long hair tied up, and a mask covering the lower part of his face?" he kept a straight face, although his question made me wonder if that guy actually was originally from the One Piece world.

"Uh-huh. His name is Blade," I answered, looking at the green haired man.

"Just as I thought."

"Is he your friend Zoro?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"No. When I was still a bounty hunter I just heard a few rumors about a blade for hire coming all the way to the East Blue looking desperately for work. This must be the same guy," he looked at the straw hat wearing teen. My mind was blown. He actually existed here! But why the hell was he part of this arc?

"Ahh!" my captain started.

"What?" we said in unison.

"We need to buy meat before the butcher bails!"

"Great," I face palmed, wondering how he could be so awesome yet so dumb at the same time.

"We better go make sure the villagers know about the pirates, let's follow those three kids," and with Nami's words we set off at a brisk pace.

/

"Yahhhh, I was hoping to get some supplies while in town," I whined, walking slower now that we had caught up to the Usopp pirates. Nami just sighed.

"What the hell would a kid like you possibly need? Other than clothes, I mean," she said.

"I'm not a kid!" I grew a tic mark, before switching into business mode, "I just need to grab several scalpels, a few syringes, about a dozen jars, and some regular household disinfectant. That's all this town would probably carry. Unless they actually have a morgue, in which case I could buy a more powerful anti-bacterial substance and some of the rawer chemicals and I can mix them together myself. Now the question is if they have a surplus of ethanol. The amount the recipe calls for is about 58 percent for a normal human male, and there might not be enough. Also if I should buy a simple make-up kit, or am I just planning too far ahead?"

**"Wow, this is definitely a rare moment for you,"** Aoi stated, probably incredulous about my sudden shift in seriousness. It's a god-given talent.

"What?" I snapped to attention to meet several pairs of eyes. Nami was easily the least confused out of the six, but it shouldn't surprise me. My answer lied with some villagers, so I turned to the three kids.

"Does this town have a morgue?" I asked, and upon meeting three blank stares elaborated, "A shop for morticians?" The looked even more confused. My nakama understood somewhat, the two boys probably because I explained what a mortician was earlier and Nami completely had because, well, she was the second smartest person in the East Blue. "How about a place where people go for a funeral other than a church?" This one struck a chord.

"Oh yeah! The place where all the dead bodies are!" the purple haired kid said. I sweat dropped.

"Uhhh, okay. If you want to use such disrespectful language, sure." At this our navigator raised an eyebrow.

"You use much worse language," she countered, causing Luffy to laugh. I wonder if she was still mad about me trying to hit her? Before I could tell my captain to shut his over-sized pie hole, I fell to the ground, clutching my head. Damn-head-voice-people-things are always hurting me!

**"MAEVE, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD NINJA?! I'LL KILL HIM!"** I slowly got up. Jodie was a dangerous person. Especially to me.

**"'Ello, why were you on the floor?"** Leon appeared awake too.

"Hey, it's you guys! Wait," oh, Usopp, " HOW ARE YOU TWO STILL ALIVE?!" To prove my point, he added to my headache, screaming loudly.

**"Maeve-chan, explain why you went closer to that damn cliff,"** Aoi demanded. I sighed. Oops, time to bail.

"I gotta grab some stuff, Nami, I'll meet you back here!" With that said, I ran towards the North coast, preparing to frivolously spend the money I stole.

/

It was easy to piss me off. It was even easier to annoy me. The worst thing you could do would be to take my money, spend it on something nearly useless, and only leave a note. I was going to kill those damn mind talking people the next chance I got!

When I made it back to the boat, after explaining some details to my tenants about my awakening, I had searched fruitlessly for my sack of dough.

"Where the hell is it?! I've been looking for about forever!" I yelled, whacking the side of the ship.

**"You've only been looking for about five minutes, peraps you 'ould try the cabin."** You know, for a new guy Leon was extremely polite at times. I decided to follow his advice, and hopped onto the small boat with Buggy's mark. I excitably pushed open the door, anxious for locating my missing booty.

The first thing I noticed that was off was the bed looked shifted, as if it was moved. Always curious, I got down on my hands and knees, preparing to crawl under the old bed. Jodie spoke up.

**"Wait a second. What if there is some sort of monster under there? It could seriously hurt you!"** I scoffed as I stuck my head a foot under the musty thing.

"Please! As if a monster would be under the bed," I wiggled forward, reaching my hand out to feel for anything. It was met with a warm, vibrating, furry object about the size of a head. My heart stopped for a minute, then the screaming started.

"AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jodie had taken hold of my body and bailed. She was out the door faster than candy addicts running out of a canned vegetable factory. My transparent form was also trying to escape the mysterious beast, but was stopped by hitting my head on the bed frame and sending me down to the hard wood floor. God must have something out for me.

After a minute of absolutely nothing from our enemy, I looked up to see that what I was touching wasn't a threat. It wasn't even alive! It was...

"Hey, Jodie, I think you can come back now. It's only a hat."

"The fuck?!" she ran back into the room at almost the same speed as how she left.

"Krahaha! You two got scared by a bunny hat!" Leon taunted, howling with laughter. I take back what I said earlier. Aoi started chuckling at our stupidity as well. I think Bullet was in there too, but it could've been my imagination. The older teen put the hat on the bed.

"Shut up!" Jodie was blushing furiously as she threatened my other blonde haired tenant. I walked forward, realizing that now that there was no danger it was okay to take my body back. "Hey!"

"Calm it, Jodie. I just want to look in it," I said, walking back towards the bunny shaped hat. It looked kind of cute, once you got past it's creepy demonic charms. Well, it was charming to me.

It was cream colored, with a dark red button stitched on, almost looking like an eye. It's matching eye, however, looked missing. There was only two different shades of brown fabric placed over where the other button should've been. A little below the 'eyes' was the end of the hat, but with several triangular pieces of light orange cloth haphazardly stitched to look like jagged teeth. Extremely long ears hung below the hat, reaching down to my waist when held at my head. All in all, it looked pretty badass, but useless.

I shook it, wondering if it was one of those stupid fake treasure chests you would find in Legend of Zelda. Luckily, it didn't explode or jump, but a note fell from the inside of the hat.

/

Dear M. O. F.,

We have given you some very important tech. So as payment, we will be taking the money you stole from Morgan. Now, if it was anything else, we would only take a half of your earnings, but due to the extreme rarity of this important technology and what we had to go through to get it, we have decided to take all of it. (Yeah! Party time!-D) (Don't write that!-Y) (Stop writing on the paper!-Ag) (Now, please ignore comments in parenthesis, Maeve-san.-W) (But what about yours, shitty Katsuragi?-E) This technology comes from a dangerous place, so don't break it or reveal its powers to the Strawhats too much.

/

"Well, these guys sound insane. We'll probably get along," I said turning the scribbled on note to the back side to resume reading.

/

We don't know the exact specifics of you-know-what, but you should. That's why we are giving you the hat (Sorry if it bites! It wouldn't stop nipping Kazuma!-A) and the special present. (I hope you like the tunes!-He, Hol, +So) Listen to A.A.A. whenever she decides to show up, and don't forget, DO NOT TELL THE STRAWHATS UNTIL YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST!

Signed, the Capricorn Pirates,

Yuki-Rin, Molly, Sebastian, Kazuma, Aki, Heathcliffe...

/

**"All of those names are scribbled really messily,"** Aoi scrutinized, obviously disappointed with the messy blob at the bottom of the page. Jodie snorted.

**"That's all you care about? Who are these guys?"** The blonde girl asked.

"Yuki-Rin? Isn't she the person who gave me the powers?" I responded, looking over the legible names again. Something about that statement didn't sound right, but I put it off as the whole 'stuck-in-a-different-world' thing. "So, she's part of a pirate crew. I haven't heard of the Capricorn pirates before."

**"What is the special present they were talking about?"** Aoi asked. Instead of answering, I turned my attention elsewhere.

"Where's Leon?"

**"Oh, Jodie-chan beat him up while you were engrossed in the paper. He's probably still unconscious."**

The blonde interrupted, **"Hey! He was asking for it!"** I reached into the hat, trying to find that special present, before the hat closed itself around my arm. I did the calm and collected thing.

"What the fuck is wrong with this place!?" I shook my arm wildly, trying to dislodge the crazy hat from my arm. However, even if I beat it against the cabin wall and I tried, it wouldn't come off. Reaching my wit's end, I screamed, "GET OFF, NOW!" It detached spitting out an ink black device with it. The insane hat fell to the ground, instantly halting at my command, while the device flew towards the bed. I uneasily scooted around the death hat, reaching the ancient piece of furniture without another incident. I knocked the device into my pocket without even looking at it, hoping to get out of there without waking up the demon hat.

**"Wait, Maeve-chan,"** Aoi commanded. I stopped in my tracks while motioning for the twelve-year old's scary demands. **"Take the hat."** WHAT!?

**"Are you out of your mind!? Why would we take it! We are not going to put that insane bunny hat on our head and just walk calmly towards Meal-city!"** Jodie interrupted before I could even begin to answer.

That annoyed me, and when I got annoyed, I either did two stress relieving things. One, I would play my PSP, but that wasn't an option here, now was it? Two, annoy the life out of whoever annoyed me. Walked back towards the hat, all the while thinking this was probably the stupidest things I had ever done. Stupid, but awesome.

I grabbed it and started sprinting towards the coast where my friends should be hanging out. Hey, if Jodie was right, then I didn't want to be a lonely corpse. At least Zoro could kill the thing if it came back to life. I continued to race, completely forgetting about everything except the mysterious Capricorns.

/

I found my friends at the path to the rocky coast later that night. Usopp was nursing a bleeding arm on a rock while Luffy, Nami, and Zoro stood in a circle of sorts around him.

"What's up with the hat?" That was the collective question from all the people present when I found my way back to the rocky coast. I grew a tic mark.

"That's your question? Not where have you been or why the hell are you here?" I retorted, before getting smacked on the head by the orange haired witch.

"Watch it," she warned, and I simply pulled the rabbit hat over the large bump forming on the top of my head. I didn't want to start a ski resort on the top of my head.

"So we're helping Usopp, right?" I asked, leaning up against the rock wall. Luffy nodded.

"Really? Why would you guys help me?" said long-nosed boy looked at us. My captain started cracking his fingers, while my other nakama just gave Usopp a look. A weird kind of 'cause-I-feel-like-it' look.

"Cause there are a lot of guys right? You won't be able to defeat them all," Zoro declared simply.

"And your face says you're scared," Luffy said. The liar seemed shocked.

"Don't be stupid! You think I'm scared of them?!" he scoffed, leaping up from the rock he had been sitting on. "I am the GREAT Captain Usopp, the bravest fighter in the entire East Blue! I will never be frightened by them!" He would've looked a lot cooler if his knees weren't shaking like maracas in a dance festival. "Stop it!" Usopp shouted as he smacked his knees with his trembling fists.

I sat down and watched as he snapped at us. Then a familiar voice interrupted. I was taken out of my body, just sitting back to admire the scene.

"That's why we'll help you. There's way too many guys for you to fight alone," I never knew Zoro could be so calming.

"Of course, Usopp-san. Besides, it would be horrible if we just sat back and let your friend get hurt," Aoi has never spoken any kinder words. Jodie shared my sentiments.

**"Maeve, grab the demon hat. The world is going to end."**

**"Why would ze world end, Jodie?"** Leon asked groggily. I had begun to walk up the path, prompting the rest of us to follow, Aoi in my body and I in my transparent form. Jodie was so easy to trick with jumping a lot to think I'm floating. It was funny to trick her.

"Okay, what are your strengths?" our future sniper asked.

"Cutting."

"Stretching."

"Stealing."

"... Paralyzing."

"Mine is hiding," Usopp added with his back turned to us. All of them grew tic marks, along with super sharp shark teeth.

"You have to fight too!"

/

"Yahhhhh~" I yawned, stretching the sore muscles in my back out. It was now dawn of the next day, and we had stayed up all night preparing an oil slick at the south coast for the unsuspecting pirates. Even with the trap I felt uneasy. Wasn't I forgetting something important? Probably not.

"RYAAAHHAAA!"

"Whoops," I said, suddenly remembering why this plan didn't work.

**"Yeah, whoops,"** My aliases deadpanned.

/

"North!" Usopp suddenly shouted, causing the boys to look at him expectantly. Nami was listening to the muffled cheers ringing from the north port. I was currently getting the mental roast of my life from my mind neighbors.

**"Wow, Maeve! Seriously! This is like, the fifth time you've forgotten something important! Get on the ball!"** Jodie commanded. She sounded like she was pacing, obviously trying to keep herself from yelling.

"**Calm down, Jodie-chan. We have to remember that Baka-Maeve has a short attention span. She is also a selective listener, kinda stupid when it comes to things she doesn't particularly enjoy, and hardly paid attention to the series until Skypeia."** The youngest of my tenants could definitely stick it where it hurts. Leon had to add his comment in too.

**"I'm wondering why we are still standing here!"** Good question.

"Sorry, but my treasure takes precedence!" Nami shot after Luffy and Usopp, leaving a squirming Zoro to himself in the oil. I followed her lead.

"Nami! Maeve! I'll kill you both!"

/

**"Why. Are. You. Here."** Aoi commanded, seething as I veered of the path behind our orange haired navigator. I laughed.

"I think I know a short cut! But first we need Bullet!" I panted, getting slightly winded as I ducked under stray tree limbs.

**"Why do we need that idiot?"** the older blonde questioned. I sighed.

"You'll see. Bullet, you in there?" I said, nearly tripping over some vines.

**"What?"** an irritated voice responded. Good!

"Remember the ninja dude?"

**"Yeah?"** Man! Why was he so pissed!?

"Wanna get revenge on underestimating us?" I asked, hitting Bullet's pet peeve perfectly. My body shot forward, causing my transparent form to nearly hit the ground. The boy grabbed my hand, dragging my body along the floor.

"FUCK YEAH! THAT DAMN NINJA IS GOING TO BE A SCAB WHEN WE'RE THROUGH WITH HIM!" Bullet shouted, jumping over several branches and vines, making his way towards the north.

**"Go Bullet! Go!" **the three youngest of us cheered, while Jodie chuckled.

**"Well, maybe you aren't so bad after all."**

/

Beta read by praeses

/

AN: I'm alive! *drop kicked by Maeve*

Maeve: Write more! Post more! And don't leave me in the toilet again!

Luffyko: Please, please get off. To all the readers, you know what to do. Read, reveiw, give your cherished opinion. Now, time for our favorite perfectionist, Jade Collins! Btw, longest chapter yet! Next chapter will be the last of the Kuro arc!

Aoi: Ok. Next chapter we will reference Hetalia, Pokemon, and we learn why Blade has been acting so evil.

/

AN:

Luffyko: Yo! I have Jade Collins here directly from the set of GS: A Perfect Trainer?! Ok Jade, what do you have for the readers plot-wise?

Jade: Well, I'm here to say that this will tie in heavily with all the other fan fics, but I can't say how exactly. Just that it will show it much earlier than when the others cross.

Luffyko: Finally! Jade, what is your theme song? And what is your crack theme?

Jade: Well, I really like the song Hello, How are you? My favorite version is Oliver's cover. And a crack theme? Well, Draw a circle there's the earth is a cute song!

Luffyko: Good! Now a signature phrase and we can go home to eat cake!

Jade: Nope, you need to stop eating cake! You also need to spend time studying! Your grades are horrible! You need to be more like me!

Luffyko: ...

Jade: My signature phrase is 'I can see the Start.'

Luffyko: Jeez, who are you my mother?

Jade: Luffyko...

Luffyko: Ah! Please review and Bye!


	14. Great Monkey Thongs

Chp. 14: Great Monkey Thongs, he IS a Ninja!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I only own Maeve and her personalities. The Capricorns belong to Oxysertia D. Yuki-Rin, while Blade was sent in by grewthermex.

We were almost at the coast when Bullet got tired of dragging my hysterical ass across the island. He let go, and used his now free hand to grab one of the large sticks off of the ground. I rolled a little, before jumping up and bolting after my body. At our speed, we made it to the slope's cliff edge after another minute of running. Bullet stalled for a second, allowing me to catch up.

Blade was standing above a bloody and beaten Usopp, while what I believe were the other pirates started running up the path. Our orange haired navigator was leaning against the rock wall, panting heavily. Bullet hesitated for a second, probably considering his options, before leaping off the cliff.

"GERONIMO!" he landed on top of the unfortunate ninja, who buckled with a surprised choking sound. Usopp seemed ultimately surprised, before realizing it was only me. He paid no attention to my small form, because he was too busy lunging towards the advancing pirates.

"Wait! DON'T KILL ANYONE!" he yelled, trying to chase the evil men. They ignored him, being driven on by fear of their captain. I jumped down, landing next to Bullet and Blade. They were on the ground, scrambling desperately to land a lasting blow on the other. I noticed something. If I could phase through small and medium sized objects, such as tonfas and dogs, but not through objects that were larger, trees and the ground, then what about people? Or certain parts of people? Time for an experiment.

"FWAAAAAKSSHHAAAA!" well, mental note. Must be visible to kick ninjas in their privates. The white haired man was now in the fetal position, cupping his family jewels in pain. I must admit, that was extremely satisfying after being pushed of a cliff by the man.

"Maeve, that looked so painful~," my body was gaping, hardly daring to take his eyes away from the poor scene. I scoffed.

"Bullet, some things are necessary. Now stop holding your you-know-what, it's creepy," I deadpanned. Bullet sweat dropped, apparently my apathy was not well received.

"Leon, you might want to avert your eyes. I feel this isn't the last time we'll see that trick."

"MWAHAHAHA! I feel the need to prope-," I was cutoff before finishing by a large, fatty object crashing into my temporary body. I was crushed into the dirt path. Why in the world did I do to deserve this? All I try to do is have a teensy-weeny bit of fun, but then Tubs here had to land on me.

"Usopp! You never told me where north was!"

"Nami! You stepped on my head!" Oh, the monster duo were back. Great, now I know that giant fat men wearing kitty-cat ears weren't falling from the sky.

"Hooray, sarcasm," Leon replied sarcastically.

"Hooray, shut up," the oldest blonde ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Hooray, fear!

"Maeve, need some help?" Bullet asked, kicking my exposed hand.

"Mmfhmm," I cursed at the alias. He chuckled, and started to push the large man off me. It took a few minutes, but soon the fat man had been rolled off of me. Bullet helped me to my uneasy feet. Blade was nowhere to be seen, and that was probably a bad sign. I was too busy wondering about the mysterious assassin to notice the signs of impending doom.

"One, two, JANGO!" A sudden shout started the roaring. Bullet and I glanced back at the pirates to see what could only be described as terrifying. They had large muscles, and looked just like someone dumped several buckets of steroids down their throats, and washed it down with a couple gallons of testosterone. One of the men walked over to part of the cliff we had jumped off of earlier, and broke it off. Nami and Ussop's shouts of panic echoed across the slope, while I was trying my best to understand how this could work. Maybe... Just maybe... Man, if I could figure that out, free hot sauce forever! Yes, you heard me right, free hot .

"Go get them!" the Lady Gaga/Michael Jackson love child shouted, snapping me out of my analysis/daydream. Wait, WHAT!?

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" pirates coming from below.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy coming from abo... Wait, HE WAS HYPNOTIZED!? How was I supposed to remember that?

"With your brain, imbecile!" Ah! Jodie can read my thoughts!

"No, you're just muttering out loud. Maybe you should also stop drooling." This whole mind speak is just too glitchy...

Ignoring my personalities, I looked back and forth from the rock and the hard place, and did what I did best, "Well... I never thought it would end this way. Bullet, it's been a pleasure annoying you," he nodded at my mock salute. What? When I know I'm going to die, I want to leave with my dignity as an ass. Bullet, as being my personality, came back with a simple, sort of funny response.

"I hope you rot in hell."

"That means you will too."

"I can deal with that." Best final words from a man with the last name of 'Pants' ever.

"MAEVE, GET OUT OF THE WA... MAEVE, WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?!" Oh, the others finally noticed me! It's about freakin' time!

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Fuck! The others noticed me!

A hundred fists crashed into my real body, and the body I just realized I could've avoided pain with. Why didn't I decide to phase through his fists? Wait, that wouldn't have worked, but... OWW THE PAIN! RUBBER HURTS LIKE FRIGGIN' HELL!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" I couldn't help it. The situation required an atomic F-bomb.

Needless to say, we were sent flying. On the bright side, the pirates had it as bad as I did. They were sent flying back next to their captain, easily being reduced to minuscule numbers. Since I was lighter, instead of landing on the pirates, both Bullet and I fell into the forest. Just like how we started, huh?

Something dense fell onto my body, effectively crushing any breath from my deprived lungs. Whatever it was, it was pushing my face down into the dried leaves. Trying to use this short body was starting to get on my nerves.

"Dammit, Maeve!" I said, trying to push the object off before I ran out of air. I struggled, but no matter what I did it wouldn't get off!

"Bullet-san, I don't think that's Maeve," Aoi whispered, while a hand wrapped itself around my neck. Oh...

"Shit!" I swore, struggling harder to get the ninja to release me. Something blunt slammed into the back of my head. Then Blade leaned in close to my ear.

"That hurt you despicable runt," his low voice had taken on a demonic tone, "Now there is no reason I should spare your insignificant life. You are going to watch as I painfully cut you open, still alive, and slowly start removing organs. I'll start with the non-vital ones, just so you can live longer. Once I grow tired of your agonized screams, I'll crush your heart with my bare hands." What the hell?! What did I... Oh, nut shot, right. I get where he's coming from.

"Hey! It's my job to cut people open! Whether alive or dead!" Maeve argued, easily finding a reason to be annoying. As I learned very recently, ignore the anger-fueled psychopath. The one inside my head, that is.

"I don't think so!" I bucked, managing to shift his weight off my legs. The older teen caught himself with his hand, rolling towards one of the trees. I quickly glanced around for a weapon or some help. The thing that would be more handy was probably a weapon. The damn ninja obviously understood what I was looking for, because he immediately started for me.

"Aoi! Go help!" well, Maeve's definitely alright... Wait... This felt like that Pokemon thing Aoi was telling me about! I felt my psyche being pulled as Aoi tried to take over this unarmed battle. I tried to resist, but a swift jab from our opponent sent me skidding back. I hit a tree, knocking me out of control of the body.

"See, Bullet-san, this is why we listen," Aoi gasped through the ninja's chokehold. The ninja stared at her peculiarly, his red eyes wide.

"Who the hell are you talking to? Why..." the demonic man was cut off by a swift jab to the gut, making clutch his abdomen in pain. I felt my neck, glad to see that he hadn't used any hidden blades. Those scimitars on his back, however, looked extremely sharp.

"Ha! Idiot! Whenever you catch Aoi, you should be focusing on her hands!" Jodie knew this from experience. A lot of experience.

"Bullet!" Maeve commanded, signaling a switch. After half a minute of trying to switch, we realized that I wasn't going to be able to switch with them for a while.

"Sorry. I'll have to paralyze Blade-san somehow," I whispered, starting to back away from the ninja. I didn't want to be present when he finally got his breath back, and that wouldn't be long from now. I turned sharply on my heel, before beginning to run as fast as I could deeper into the foliage. Maybe if I could get far enough in, I could take him by surprise and attack one of his vital organs.

"Good job, Aoi! Once he comes chasing after you, aim for his nuts!" Maeve cheered, causing the two men to groan. I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she unconsciously caused herself pain.

"Well, that guy was getting his breath back fast. He's probably behind you right now," Jodie sounded anxious, but this is mine. Maeve couldn't stop blathering.

"Hey, Aoi! Do you think that if you knock him unconscious I can dissect him?" The two newer personalities had similar sounds of disgust, "Come on! He wanted to dissect us, and I wanna know if the people here have different bodies! Imagine if he had some extra organ that pumped extra testosterone into his system! Or a second stomach to digest more food!"

After the usual discouragement of dissecting people, even if they are annoying and trying to kill you, Maeve went and sat in the emo corner, with Jodie following to make sure she doesn't break something. As with everything, I reflected on this as I passed a large tree.

The path cut off into three paths, so I dashed down the right one. Several knives embedded themselves in the trees a little above my head.

"Good thing we're short," Leon voiced my thoughts perfectly.

"Quiet you," however, Maeve didn't share our sentiments. I'll beat her up later.

I saw a clearing up ahead, but heard a large crash from behind. Deciding that saving our skin was much better than risking a stroll with a Shinigami, I sped up. I reached the clearing and a feeling of tugging grabbed onto my mind.

"Bullet-san, seriously?" My annoyance was shown as the gray-haired man grabbed onto the controls.

"Yeah! Time to kick some ass!" Maeve had apparently crawled out of her emo corner to watch the remainder of the battle. Great.

"Shut up!" I hissed. I was currently up in one of the tall trees that made up the interior of the forest. Next to me was a large stone, about the size of the seat of a chair. The main gist of my plan was simple, get another cheap shot.

Slowly a head peeked out from the bushes far below me, signaling me to gently heft the heavy rock from its spot. It wasn't as big as I would like it to be, but it would have to do. This was about my limit for lifting rocks. The assassin steps out from the foliage, not bothering to look up. That bothers me.

"Why won't he look up? It's almost as if he's expecting us to be on the ground... A true professional wouldn't stay in the lower territory," Leon put forth, sensing my slight hesitation in dropping the load.

"Come on! This is more awesome than Buzzby's chair!" Maeve is an interesting individual. I leaned forward without a word and let the giant rock fall. It whistled slightly, making the long haired man look up expectantly. His eyes widened as the rock fell onto his head, knocking him to the hard and unforgiving ground. Well, since that's out of the way, Maeve can have her short and feeble body back.

"I'm not short!" I snap at Bullet. Seriously, some people just don't know when to stop.

"I know." Damn, mind people. They were beginning to seriously piss me off. I reflected on my sudden turn for anger and rage. This wasn't good, if I didn't learn to control my anger, then something bad would happen. I don't really know what, but I know it's bad...

Hot greasy nipples... Who the hell is touching my ass?

I slowly glance down to see the long-haired ninja looking up at me. Blade had climbed up the trunk of the tree. The top of his ponytail was the lump that had poked my bottom. That explains it. Well, time to panic. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, causing birds around the island to take to the air in surprise. The ninja flinches, before putting his gloved hand over my mouth.

I struggled, and due to my relentless moving, the ninja lost his grip on the bark. Still having his hand wrapped around, his weight easily pulled me along into his plummet. Well, there were slower ways of getting down a twenty-something foot tree. We squirmed as we passed through several leaf-ridden branches, bruising ourselves on the hard bark. Life really sucks.

We hit the hard ground, and I slowly look to see the ninja hadn't gotten his breath knocked out of him. Quite the contrary actually. He slowly walked over to me and placed his hands around my neck. I closed my eyes tight as Blade slowly lifted me off the ground.

After about five minutes of silence and no choking, I slowly peeked up to see my opponent staring at me with wide green eyes. I quickly opened my mouth to question him.

"Weren't your eyes red?" Blade seemed shocked at himself. He dropped me to the cold floor, and turned away. Then the ninja sprinted over to a break in the large trees. Before he disappeared from sight, he turned back. "Sorry for all of the trouble I caused," he apologized, "Maybe I can make it up to you if we ever meet again." Before I could reply he had raced out of sight.

"What the hell?" my aliases responded in sync, while I tried to follow the mysterious ninja. About halfway towards the same break Blade had ran through, I slipped on a round, gooey object and slammed face-first back into the grass. Okay, this is seriously starting to tic me off...

A few minutes of dizziness, probably from hitting my head one too many times, I slowly pushed myself off the forest floor and stumbled to where I believed my nakama were. No need to chase after a guy who apologized.

"Hey, Maeve. What happened to that ninja guy?"

"...Seriously? I get sent flying by a barrage of your punches, and the first thing you want to know was if the guy trying to kill me was around," I responded to Luffy's question while Nami fixed my bandages in the restaurant. Luckily, it wasn't any stab wounds from those scimitars, but a hell of a lot of bruises from Luffy's Gatling gun and my chase through the woods. Add in my fall from the tree, and there was me, the bandage mummy. Physical things were not my thing.

"He could come back for revenge," Zoro pointed out, fidgeting slightly under his own bandages. I let out a sigh.

"I don't know. He was about to choke the life outta me, but then he got all weird and apologized. He ran off before I could do anything."

"Seriously? I doubt that guy would do his best to attack the village, and then just give up when he had to fight a little kid," Nami was very untrusting of my story. The orange haired witch pulled the bandages tightly around my tiny body. Dammit, woman! I want to be able to eat my spicy curry!

"Well, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it either, seeing it came from you. Maybe if it was from a giant or Zoro, but not you," Bullet reasoned, sensing my anger towards the disbelief. Why would I lie!? I glanced towards everyone else, but didn't see one face that truly believed me, well, I'm not counting Luffy.

"You guys said you were looking for a boat, right?" I looked up at Kaya. When did she get here?

"WOOHOOO!" I was currently running around our deck in circles, enjoying the new size of our flagship, the Going-Merry. It was a lot more roomy than what I had originally expected. Deciding to compliment the butler for his workmanship, seriously, this guy built one friggin awesome boat! I quickly raced up the steps to the front of the ship. I think it was called a cara-!

"Maeve, watch out for the..." Aoi's warning fell on deaf ears as I fell face forward onto the deck I had been trying to reach. "Broken step." Just... Act... Like... It... Didn't... Happen. I climbed back onto my feet. A large shape in the distance caught my attention.

"Hey, it's Ussop!" I shouted, pointing towards a large shadow on the hill. Then the shadow began rolling down the hill at breakneck speeds. Well, things appeared to be running smoothly, so I climbed inside to inspect my new room. Then, as I got down the ladder and out of earshot of my nakama, it happened. My leg began shaking uncontrollably. I was freaking out, and thinking that my leg was probably having a seizure, it probably wasn't used to this much stress being put on it at an extended period of time!

"Maeve, thats a phone."

"Oh, soo... My leg is not having a seizure," I said with a sweatdrop, relieved that the worst had not yet come to pass. While I was relieved, my gray haired alias officially feared for our collective life.

"Well, your idiocy now officially knows no bounds."

M. O. F.

Ok, good job about the sneaker, you killed it that time. Now, that doesn't mean they're all gone. Watch out for swords. Good luck! :)

-Capricorns

"At least you're not the most insane," Aoi's stated.

"Got that right," Leon responded.

"Maeve, we got a new crew member!" I climbed back up the ladder, ready to set sail.

Xxx

Beta read by praeses

Xxx

Okay, weird formatting from me. Sorry... I'm going to be gone until New Years Eve, so this will probably be my last chapter for the year! Wow, it's already been several months... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and watched! Please leave me your comments! BTW, meant to upload this Thursday, haha

Bullet: Stop being lazy! 


	15. Serving Girl

Chp. 15: Serving Girl

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece. I also do not own any pop culture references that may be said. I only own Maeve and her personalities.

/

*Yawn~* I stretched luxuriously, taking in the calming sound of the seagulls as they glided over cerulean waves. I gazed up at the sky lazily. All was peaceful, just as one would expect from the East Blue. I was sitting on top of the galley, just finished with a little nap.

After playing around with my abilities some, I learned I could only create major 'physical' illusions for about five minutes. The smaller ones required a little less effort, but those would only help in traps or hiding. About ten straight minutes of casting weird random illusions up here, away from Luffy and Usopp fooling around, I had collapsed to take a nap.

Speaking of which, I think a few extra hours would do me some good...

***BOOM* *CRASH***

I face planted, easily crushing my face into the floor boards in front of the galley door. Our navigator never looked up from where she was laying on the floor.

"Hey, Maeve, you need more bandages?" she inquired.

I gasped, immediately looking through the bannister. "You knew it was me from how my face sounded against the floor?!" I concluded, shocked at the orange haired girl's hearing. Nami, along with my aliases, let out a long drawn out sigh. No wonder, I should've realized it sooner!

Well, more on super hearing later, I glanced up to our flag. It was suddenly clear to me that shit just got real. Not from a knife-throwing maniac, not from nearly starving at see, not even from eating my weight in curry rice. Looking at that flag brought a weird feeling into my bowels. Oh, wait a sec...

"Bathroom~"

**"You amaze me."**

/

We were now relaxing in the kitchen, with Nami writing in some book, Usopp and Luffy talking about the captain position again, and Zoro taking some sort of nap. We had just finished agreeing to search for a chef. I was staring over our thief's shoulder as she quickly wrote in kanji. The staring continued, before I snatched the quill out of her hand.

"Let me borrow this for a second."

**"Maeve, what are you doing?"** Leon questioned.

"Hey!" she hissed. Realizing time was short, I raced over to my sleeping victim and quickly scribbled a tilted monocle and a Hitler-mustache. Then, after sticking the instrument in his own calloused hand, tip-toed back to a giggling captain, an exasperated navigator, and a confused sniper.

"HEY, SHOW YOURSELF! DAMN PIRATES!" an angered yell, accompanied by the crashing of heavy objects, caused all of us to shoot up. Even Zoro woke up in an instant.

Luffy quickly opened the door, staring at whoever had just started messing with our ship. "Hey, who are you?!" I tilted my head. Weren't we supposed to go to that... Fish-restaurant-place?

**"Enter, Johnny and Yosaku," **Aoi declared, causing Jodie to face-palm. Who now? I walked outside, not listening to my two nakama as I passed. Luffy and a strange man were going at it. Then, much to my chagrin, Jodie was pushed into command.

**"Dammit, woman."** Well, at least Bullet was talking to us again.

Jodie turned my body to the side of the ship, walking casually over to the side. "Yep, just as I thought," she mumbled, as I walked next to her and looked down into the ocean. There, simply floating in the salty water, was an injured man, who was bleeding. I grabbed my mind immediately.

"Hey, glasses," I called to the tanned man the straw-hat teen just floored, "Your pal is gonna die if we don't re-stitch his wounds." I remembered who these guys are now, they're old bounty hunter friends of Zoro. Yosaku has scurvy, giving us reason to go find Sanji.

"Eh, is that Johnny?" Zoro walked out, and much to my and Luffy's amusement, with his face still drawn on. The now confirmed Johnny jumped up, turning to face the marimo.

**"Pfffffftttt... Bwahahaha!" **Jodie obviously agreed with me on pranking Zoro, it's addicting.

"Zoro... Aniki?" the bounty hunter stared at his old friend, obviously wondering about the doodles.

"Zoro, you got somethin' on your face," I held back all of my giggles as I motioned to his face. He walks inside, growling at his luck.

"HEY!" the swordsman's yell let's me and Luffy fall to the ground, laughing like maniacs all the time.

/

Five minutes later, I was finishing stitching up the injured bounty hunter. Unfortunately for me, Johnny was too overjoyed at my willingness to help, which in actuality was me getting out of wasting Zoro's rum on a dead body. I think I pushed the green haired man a little to far, due to the fact he was drilling a hole in the back of my head with his scary eyes. The black haired man was bawling his eyes out as I tied up the final stitch.

"Dude, get off!" I ordered Johnny, who was balling over my t-shirt with a runny nose. Add in the fact I just hate close contact, like hugs, this dude was easily moving into my hit list.

**"Come on, Maeve. Look at im!"** Leon, the bipolar bastard, whined. Honestly, he was treating this grown man like a puppy! It wasn't like anyone died!

**"Snot~"** Aoi whined quietly.

"Get off," I whined again, feeling grossed out by the immeasurable amount of snot flowing straight from the man's nose. He complied, still spewing fluids. "Ugh, gross! Hey, Nami, do ya have any spare clothes?"

Nami sighed. "Yeah, sure. By the way, that sweatshirt you had with you... Was it important?"

I looked at her with anime tears.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"I fixed it," she pulled the white sweatshirt out from the deck door. I immediately glanced towards the orange haired woman, my eyes sparkling with absolute glee.

**"It is?"** Bullet asked.

**"We'll tell you later, pedo,"**Jodie responded.

"**I'm not a...!"**

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I quickly grabbed the sweatshirt and clung to it, like a cat trying to stay away from water. I was never letting this sweatshirt go again! Simply because it was the last thing I had from the 'real' world.

I raced inside to change.

/

The next few days passed by without any emergency, apart from Yosaku constantly reopening his stitches. Sometime in the afternoon, I was sitting on the deck and putting my work supplies away. The two idiot guests were trying to peep on Nami as she was in the shower, and Usopp and Luffy were fishing. Zoro was probably asleep somewhere.

I breath a sigh of satisfaction as I close up he briefcase holding my thread and scalpels, feeling relaxed. I was now wearing jean shorts, a yellow shirt, and my hoodie. The phone was in my pocket, just in case.

**"So, let me get this straight. A notorious pirate commodore is going to land at a giant fish shaped restaurant, sack the place for the food, and the head chef and his adopted-son-figure-thing is just going to allow it? Seriously?"** Bullet asked.

**"Yes, and then when the mooks are all fed Sanji comes in and kicks ass before he gets his own handed to him by a dude he saved earlier," **the eighteen year old added.

"Yeah, and Luffy totally owns the boss character." You could feel the confusion, but that was to be mildly expected. We finally decided on summarizing the events that we knew, that way we didn't have any sudden surprises.

"Oi, aniki! We're here!" I turn around to see that Luffy has upped the ante, and our new sniper had caught on to the rules of our game.

Zoro had a circle drawn around his eye, and paw prints twisting around his face. There was also several fake scars, a giant doodle that looked like a haphazard smiley-face, and a banana. I really needed to start getting serious!

**"We should strap a bra to his face..."** Our twelve year old is brilliant!

"Yeah, but where can we find one? Bullet, Leon, one word and I will dissect you," I turned around to hide the growing smile on my face, which only grew larger when I saw where we were headed.

"Shit! Marines!" Everyone, sans Nami, had come out onto the front of the ship, and we're now staring shocked at the Marine ship. After a few seconds, a tall pink haired man stepped onto his deck. He was wearing a white suit, and it looked like his right hand was sporadically placed with metal bits. Fullmetal rip-off.

"I am lieutenant 'Ironfist' Fullbody, of Marines HQ. Who's your captain?" he ordered, holding up a fist. Was he supposed to be menacing? Cause I know a twelve year old who scares me more.

**"He is a knock-off! Why didn't we see this earlier?"** Jodie asked in shock.

"I'm Luffy, and we just finished our flag three days ago!" Luffy responded in a deadpan manner.

"I'm Usopp," our long nosed sniper added.

"You needed to add that because...?" I looked at him. Usopp then decided he needed to explain why he was vice-captain. I tuned him out. I wonder how good the food is. I'm hungry.

Apparently, by the time Usopp's lessons were over Johnny and Yosaku had the crap beaten out of them.

**"Are we going to sail with them? If so, we have emergency food rations. All you have to do is picture them as chicken,"** the lord of terror keeps a firm handle on her nickname. Zoro was helping them up, and the Marine was muttering. I didn't pay attention. It was more funny listening to the argument in my head anyways.

**"It's perfectly reasonable. They won't be able to take out a single mook, let alone one of the mini-boss squad."**

**"I'm with Aoi on this. At least Maeve has us, so she's not really helpless."** Hmm, got to keep an eye on Bullet. Plus, figure out how to hit him without pulling the self-abuse card.

**"'Ow can you guys eat a human! It's not natural!"** Get used to it Leon.

"Maeve! Look out!" I lazily glance back to see...

WHAT THE FU...!

My body was sent flying backwards by, well, who else? I'll let him off the hook this time because he was protecting everyone. I just hope that getting knocked away by Luffy's attack doesn't become a running gag. I crashed into what felt like wood, and then I remembered.

**"Did..."** Bullet began weakly.

**"He just..."** Aoi picked up.

**"Destroy the restaurant!?"** Jodie shouted, contrasting the others' soft questions.

To tell the truth, yes. My stupid captain just went there. About a foot above my head was a giant hole, made by the cannonball that the stupid Marines sent our way. The already-broken boards snapped and I went tumbling in.

/

"S-sorry, Mr. Old-guy," I had just taken over the body, seeing as Maeve had just knocked herself out by trying to help the old man. She tripped, and hit her head. I doubt I need to say anything more.

**"Bullet! It was my turn!"** Leon whined, upset over how fast I am.

"Head Chef! What the hell happened!?" Great, more people. Several burly men ran in and started barking orders to do something. Wait... What about the Straw Hats?!

/

I, Bullet Pants, was now sitting next to a mortified Luffy, hearing about our 'employment'. I don't think it was completely fair, but this Zeff guy was intimidating. He survived a cannonball and a human body hitting him at high speeds, for Christ's sake!

**"So how are we gonna bust out?"**

"We'll," I started to talk, but a wooden leg hit me on the head, stopping my plan.

"You both will work here for 1 year, the girl as a waitress, the boy as a chore monkey."

Ha! Who's the poor chick that's got to deal with the pirates and marines while wearing...

Oh, that would be me. A hand clasped around the back of my sweatshirt and dragged me downstairs.

/

"If Zoro says one word I will shove those swords of his down his own throat," I was forced to change into a 'work uniform', given to me by a weird swirly-browed chef.

It was a black skirt, a white dress shirt, and, due to multiple threats and warnings from the girls and Leon, Maeve's special sweatshirt wrapped around our waist. Our short hair was pulled into a ponytail. Speaking of the idiot, she was waking up.

**"Myaaaaa, what happened? Is that old guy alright?"** she moaned sleepily.

I was carrying a tray of seafood towards a couple, walking straight past Sanji. The blond was talking to that Marine lieutenant, with the latter having a sly smirk on his face. This probably wasn't going to end well.

**"Yes! I didn't miss it!"** Maeve's pleased tone only confirmed my thoughts.

"Waiter, what is this bug?" he asked vainly. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm a chef, not an expert at insect species." I nearly dropped the food I was carrying. Then I started laughing, and I couldn't hide the fact I was laughing from the pissed off marine. In my defense, everyone else was getting some pleasure from seeing that jackass taken off his golden throne.

**CRASH!**

I set the plates down on a free table, grabbed a chair, and sat back to enjoy the show.

"Do you even know who I am?" Oh, yes. This was going to be quite the amusing show.

/

Letting Bullet babysit the body for a few hours was really relaxing. He wasn't as homicidal as the rest of us, so the chances of getting killed were lessened. I was reclining in the wooden chair, relaxing as our future chef verbally ass-kicked Fullbody. I don't know if the vain man could really understand, seeing as how he's all bloody.

**"Maeve, by the way, I forgot to mention..."** Bullet was cut off by an angered yelp.

"SANJI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

My head snapped over to the large bald chef headed straight for our swirly-browsed friend. When did they get here? Bullet spoke quickly.

**"Run, make it to the back."** Without waiting for an explanation, I darted to the back room.

/

A few days of working later, I was growing tired of this place. The pirates were asses, the cooks were politer asses, and the marine customers were even bigger asses. For example, three days into my employment I was ordered (read threatened, for some reason, Patty didn't like the fact that I constantly picked fights with the customers, which meant he hated me) to carry a roasted pig to these marine bastards.

After someone tried to backhand me for calling them lazy bitches, I released a nightmarish illusion that made it seem like the pig came back to life and was trying to eat them. The pig wasn't actually alive, it just looked that way to the stupid jerks.

"Mwahahaha! That's what you get, jackasses!" shouting maniacally as the three blue and white clad men raced away from thin air. Not many pirates were in today, since hardly anyone started laughing. However, I was too absorbed in gloating to realize the startling aura coming from behind me.

"KID!" a familiar voiced roared, causing my head to snap back. My eyes widened as I saw Patty creating a warpath on his way to punish me. I, obviously, ran. I mean, who wouldn't run from a guy twice their size and has arms twice the size of your body.

**"Maeve, run!"** Leon's voice spurred me into action.

Making a beeline for the one place I knew Patty would never look, I slammed the kitchen door on my way out. I raced over garbage barrels and jumped over the railing of our precious Merry. Then crawling inside a barrel that had held apples, I crouched, waiting for the metaphorical storm to blow out.

Needless to say, I fell asleep after about five minutes.

/

I woke up sorely, when the barrel tipped. It was probably due to the fact that the entire boat was swaying rockily, which seemed ominous.

Wait a sec...

"WHOA, WHO THE HELL KIDNAPPED MERRY!? THIS IS HORRIBLE! SHIT, ONCE I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, I'LL TEAR THEIR INTESTINES OUT AND USE THEM AS A SKIPPING ROPE!" I burst angrily out of my nap space to find that indeed Merry had set off. I was pissed beyond belief, so my sense of judgement was a little clouded.

"Maeve, you were on the ship?" Nami asked, keeping her hands behind her back. My eyes widened in happiness.

"Nami, thank god! I thought the flying ninja monkeys got you!" My personality pulled a complete 180, causing an eyebrow raise from my navigator. Rushing forward for a hug, Aoi spoke up.

**"Wait, Maeve, she...!"**

The rest of her warning was interrupted by a wooden bo staff cracking across my head.

**Beta read by praeses**

AN: Gasp! Is this an update? I believe it is! Btw, other fics will be put on hold, ntil I can manage to go at least half a year of semi-normal updates. Anyway, next chapter we're gonna see Arlong, and guess what? Maeve is going to show why the heck she had to see the crazy doctor.

Maeve: (^-^)/ YES!

Luffyko: Well, I should have that up in about a week, please review, read the first chapter again cause I re-wrote it, and devour abnormally large gummy bears. See ya!


	16. How to Give your Navigator a

Chapter 16- How to Give Your Navigator a Heart Attack.

/

I bolted up. Quickly searching for our orange haired navigator, I immediately jumped out of the soft bed I was resting in. I put my ear to the door and heard a woman's voice, but not Nami's. This was getting confusing.

**"Maeve, I hope you feel refreshed from your nap, cause in the next few minutes I'm going to kill you."**

I gulped. "Come on, Aoi. Maybe you're over-"

**"The next word better not be 'reacting.'"**

I gulped again. Then, sensing the Lord of Terror wanted to chew me out in private (or at least as private as one could get with people living in your mind), I climbed out of an open window above my bed. After that I raced into the nearby forest.

/

A few hours and a very pissed off twelve year old later, I finally figured out what the hell happened. Now I was looking for the one guy you want to keep an eye on.

**"So, remind me again 'oo it is we are looking for?"** Leon broke my train of thought as I gripped a tree branch in my hand. A few feet away was a light blue wall surrounding Arlong Park.

"I told you, we have to find Zoro," sensing his confusion, I continued, "He's the strongest and has a horrible sense of direction. I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid." It would be really bad to lose one of the three monsters at this point.

**"Are you sure you should be talking like that? I seem to recall a certain mortician approaching a woman who this little fifteen year old knew would betray her,"** our silver haired cut in, sounding accusatory.

I sweat dropped as I continued to climb up the strong branches of a tree. After a few more minutes of struggling, I managed to get to a good lookout spot, a thick branch so I could lean against the trunk. Unfortunately, the swordsman had already gotten delivered to Arlong like a birthday present.

**"That idiot."** At this point, I think Bullet was finally getting that everyone (minus a select few) in this world were complete headstrong idiots. Or at least those who joined us.

"I told you, I was just trying to find a woman! Bastard fish freaks." Zoro said, staring the large shark-man in the eye. Forget large, Arlong was huge! Probably at least six feet tall. Even his nose was huge!

"No puny human dares speak like that to me! However, to show you I can be a good host, I won't kill you this time. Don't say it again, though," the fish man sneered, his face dark with hate. Well, time to pray, cause Zoro feels like pissing off a saw-nosed shark.

**"This guy..." **Aoi mumbled, nearly scaring me out of the tree.

"When a human goes against us, he goes against a god!"

Jeez, God-complex much? Or is it extreme racism? Either way, I'm pretty sure he just pissed off some overly religious guys.

"I'm getting pretty tired of hearing that speech, Arlong," a familiar voice interrupted. Our former navigator strolled into view.

"Nami!" Zoro's eyes widened.

"You know this guy, Nami?" The fishman's smile sent shivers down my spine. I was not getting a good vibe from her captain.

"He's just a guy that I got a bunch of treasure from. Nothing major," she walked calmly over to the still-stunned Zoro. "I didn't think you would have the brains to get this far."

Zoro snapped out of the stupor keeping him silent. "So... This is the real you." The dark look on his face showed the most hatred I've ever seen.

"Yes. I've been a pirate from the start. Surprised?" Nami matched that look with a scary one of her own.

At this point I was beginning to shake. This was getting too serious, Nami was either too good an actor... Or she was actually loyal to Arlong. I shook my head in a vain attempt to banish the thought. Clutching my hoodie close, I began to mutter.

"No way in hell, they killed her mom. But maybe something different happened, I mean I'm here for fuck's sake! That would horribly mess up the timeline. There's no way, no possible way..."

Jodie interjected,"**Maeve, HE JUMPED!"**

NO!

"ZORO!" I couldn't hold back. I jumped from my branch onto the fence, then rolled to the ground. I started a mantra as I pushed past all the surprised and confused fishmen.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I almost made it to the edge of the pool before a webbed hand caught me by the hood.

"Another one? What..." the fishman who grabbed me was cut off by a splash.

"Put me down! I gotta save that stupid marimo!" I yelled, struggling to get free. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything, being held so my feet were three feet of the ground.

Nami suddenly emerged from the sea, pulling with her a gasping green-haired idiot. They exchanged a few words before the girl violently kicked him.

"Nami! Stop! He'll die!" I pleaded, stopping my escape attempt. She seemed to pause, but then gave him a hard punch in the gut. I was getting really scared by this point.

"Quiet you," my captor commanded shaking me a bit. I was probably whimpering.

**"Maeve, we have to get out of here. Let me out," **Jodie stated forcefully. I thought for a minute.

"Fine."

We immediately switched places, me transparently passing out of the body and her grabbing the controls.

She twisted in the fishman's, I just realized he was some type of goldfish, grip and then bit him. I don't think it was enough to really hurt him, but she broke the skin at least.

"Yeowch!" Jodie took this chance to make for the open gates, but first she had to past Arlong and Nami. The former stood up angrily, probably pissed that we bit Mr. Goldfish, while our navigator looked mildly surprised. The saw-shark fishman drew his arm back slowly, as if preparing to throw a baseball. My mind was going five hundred miles a second before my mind hit a certain tangent. Wait... Perhaps this would be a good time for an experiment... Yeah, a game to calm down my nerves... That always works...

A brown haired girl suddenly stopped and looked at the fishman leader in fear. He then threw a handful of piercing water, sending the illusion down into a puddle of fake blood. No one payed attention as the actual body continued through the gate. I faded inside my head to rest.

/

"**Maeve, that was stupid! What'll happen if Arlong figures out that you tricked him? Not to mention the fact that Zoro and Nami were there!" **Bullet droned, making my head throb. Seriously, I bet he could give that angry British chef-guy a run for his money.

Jodie was hiding in the bushes, trying to eavesdrop on the exchange between Nami and the other Straw Hats, sans Usopp. She was really restraining herself from going out there and slapping the orange navigator upside the head for being so mean.

**"My turn!" **I declared suddenly as I grabbed for our consciousness.

**"Dickwad."**

"Really, then why didn't you stop that boss of yours from killing Maeve?" Oh! Now this'll be interesting. I observed carefully as Nami stiffened under Zoro's question.

"What!? Maeve died!?" Luffy and our new member Sanji yelled in surprise. Sanji immediately tried to argue that somehow I wasn't dead and how it wasn't Nami's fault, and I tuned those two out at this point.

"See, I told you she was a witch!" Johnny persisted.

**"Maeve I don't think you should be doing..." **the little French guy was silenced as I snuck up behind Nami.

"Well, why didn't you do anything?" Our navigator seemed slightly unnerved, I guess she already felt guilty for hitting me on the head and probably giving me a bad bump, as well as seeing me so freaked out. Well, guess there's no better time to make someone piss themselves.

"Luffy, you won't believe what just happened! I managed to do it! All that constant training with the dick customers from the Baratie worked! By the way, do you have something to eat?" If I could've had a camera at the moment, I would've taken multiple shots of everyone's faces. Especially Nami's and Zoro's

"H-How are you still alive!" Nami shouted in surprise. I gave her my best innocent look.

"Seriously, you don't remember?" I paused, waiting for my question to sink in before sighing. "I can't believe it! I can create illusions, you know! Something like that was child's play! When Arlong kicked the 'body' into the ocean it only made it easier!" I explained. It was pretty easy to dissolve the illusion.

"Then why the hell did you not tell us!?" Zoro looked pissed. I smiled happily, throwing my arms into the air childishly.

"Because you two were fighting, and I wanted you two to stop!" I explained gleefully. A fist connected to the top of my head.

"You little idiot! If Arlong finds out that he was fooled by you he'll throw a fit! This is why I don't want outsiders here!"

"I find that to be a recurring theme," I countered.

"It's about time."

"You really are a horrible liar." I lied through my smiling teeth. She was actually pretty good.

Nami looked angry. "And you're brain damaged!" And you... Brain damaged?

"Emo corner," I sat facing a tree, depressed.

**"There, there. People just don't understand how awesome we are." **Mmm, I think Bullet has brain damage, that or he doesn't know how to cheer people up.

I heard a thump, probably from Luffy falling backwards. "I'm going to sleep."

"WHAT!?" was the collective reaction.

"In the middle of the road?!" Johnny yelled.

"You will all be killed!" the navigator yelled angrily. "Whatever, just get off the island before he finds you." With her piece said, she walked up the road. However, my brain finally decided to work.

"Hey, Nami! I'd go check on your sister's tangerine grove, if I were you! I heard there was a shit ton of rats snooping around for berries!" I hoped she got my double meaning there. "Don't forget to use disinfectant!" I added, noticing her hand.

She only gave me a weird look before running off.

**"You do know she thinks you are insane, right?" **Leon said. I shrugged.

"I never pretend I'm not, O' little French man in my head. I never pretend I'm not."

I tuned out as Johnny and Yosaku said their farewells and ran for the hills. They were kinda boring. Finally, we all settled down to wait, but for what the others had in mind, I had no idea.

Then it happened.

"Nami-san really killed that long nosed guy?" Sanji started.

"Yeah. Even though she's small, I was beaten by her once. Usopp wouldn't last long."

"Small?" I began to scoot away from the two, settling by my snoring captain.

"What about Nami-san's breasts are small!?" the cook screamed in anger. He raised his leg up to kick the swordsman.

"What the hell?! Only you would think of that!" Zoro countered, both verbally and physically.

Caught between a black boot and a sheathed sword, that I knew from experience still hurt like hell, was our now-dead sniper.

"Hey, Sanji and Zoro just killed Usopp," I begun poking my captain repeatedly.

The rubber man sprang up. "Ahh! Usopp! Who did this to you?!"

"We did..." the swordsman and cook said simultaneously. I laughed.

"Man, Usopp! We really pulled the short straw, eh?" I laughed again. Hey, if this was going to be a regular occurrence, then I'm going to be positive!

**"Normally, people wouldn't be laughing on how they almost died!"**

"Normally, people can't create illusions and have voices in their head." Aoi's response was a sigh.

I shrugged off the 'Huh?' look that Usopp sent my way.

"Gotta go! I have an important thing to do, at an important place!" I said happily, briskly walking off.

**"Maeve, something happened! I can't hear the other three anymore!" **The thirteen year old sounded scared.

"Don't worry buddy, that happens sometimes! They just tune in or out, and this means I finally get a chance to fight!" I continued walking down the path, passing a familiar blue haired woman.

Wait... That was Nojiko! I started sprinting towards where Cocoyashi village lay.

/

"Son of a bitchweasel," I swore, peeking out from behind Nami's house. A few feet ahead of me stood a squadron of marines.

"Someone reported you as a thief, Ms. Nami. We are simply going to take all the money you stole and give it back to who you stole it from," the Marine sergeant said. The mouse man then smiled evilly, "Find the treasure."

I decided it was just about time to make an appearance.

**"Maeve, you need a weapon!" **Leon shouted in anger.

"Geez, fine," I said slowly reaching for a pipe protruding from the house. "This is gonna be fun..." I snickered as the marines moved into the tangerine farm.

The marines were hauling up the gold when I finally pulled my pipe from the wall.

"Take care of them," the marine captain ordered. I made an illusion of myself in front of Nami, suddenly appearing out of the bushes. The marine soldiers looked confused.

"Sir! There's a child!" No shit, Sherlock.

"I don't care if a baby was there just shoot!" he ordered angrily. The marines gritted their teeth, but followed the rat's orders. The bullets whizzed past, probably due to them not being able to hit a child.

Well, karma comes from where you least expect. I dashed forward, whipping the pipe towards one unlucky marine's head. A large thunk left about twenty guys left.

"Nami, wanna avenge... WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!?" I imagine that my eyes must've popped out of my head. Nami wasn't there, and neither was that chief or Nojiko! What the flipping hell!

"Get her!" Damn rat! I ducked under a couple arms and dashed towards the leader. Maybe if I knocked him out it would derail the others? I swung the pipe in a wide arc, taking down his legs. After he fell, I put one end of the pipe on his throat.

"Now, I want you to take your head outta your butt and listen, got it?" I said calmly.

He smirked. "As if I would listen to a pirate like you!" I glanced back to see more marines rushing me, swords drawn. Fighting is harder than it looks!

"Fine, I'll pay you back later," I said, as I dissolved the illusionary body into mist and sprinted into the forest.

/

I walked up the road, breathing heavily. That had just about sapped my strength, and with no food and Arlong park coming up, I wasn't looking forward to the big fight of this arc, for once.

I reached the town square after a couple minutes of walking, and saw Nami crying with the straw hat on her head.

"Shit," I swore as I broke into a sprint towards the fishmen's lair. Couldn't I catch one frickin' break!?

Beta read by praeses


	17. Lead Pipes VS Face Sacks

Chapter 17- Lead Pipes vs. Face-Sacks

I continued to run towards the colorful gates, panting hard. How could everyone in this world run around doing random shit twenty-four seven is completely beyond me!

"Hey, Maeve!" Nami suddenly appeared in my peripheral vision, easily making up for lost time with her longer legs.

"Yo! What'd I miss?" I yelled. She glanced over with an exasperated sigh.

"You look terrible."

"Well, maybe having to perform illusion after illusion on an empty stomach might have something to do with that," I said in a deadpanned expression. She looked a little peeved. "Wanna just go kick Arlong's butt?"

"Yes." Then she took off, leaving me behind. Fortunately, a loud ringing from my pocket happened just as she was out of earshot. I pull the phone out of my pocket and after fiddling with it for a few minutes, pulled open up the new message.

/

Dear M.O.F.-

You'll get a message like this every time a Sneaker is in the area. It'll sound like three little beeps until you physically turn it off. Then a little screen will tell you the aprox. location. Good luck! :)

-Yuki-rin

/

"Well, that's helpful. I still don't get who these guys are, nor why I have to eliminate these damn 'shoes'!" I yelled, exasperated. Then a little screen, kinda like the one you see in Legend of Zelda, popped up.

**"Well, that little blue arrow must be us, seeing as how it's moving with us, so what's the red X behind us?" **Leon brought up a valid point. It said... Oh crap.

Suddenly a sword impaled itself right next to me, making me skid to a stop.

No... Freakin... Way.

I turned around, only to have a second sword impale itself several inches in front of my face.

"Well, I thought Arlong killed you. At least I'll get a promotion for bringing in your head." As I put the phone away I stared past the sword to see... What?

It was a fishman, that much I can say, but it looked so freaking stupid! It was about my height, which is pretty short, I'm like, barely 5 feet tall, but his face just looked...! It had large round eyes, like a goldfish's, that stuck out on the side of his head. These were red. The funniest thing, though, was who large orange sacks on the side of his face, hanging down.

"I bet you're frightened! This body is much stronger than my last two! Hahaha!" The cheeks inflated as it talked! They blew up like two mini-balloons! I believe I responded appropriately.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Oh! What the heck! Hahahaha! What were you thinking! Bwahahahaha! Hahaha! I'm going to die! I need- haha! Pfffffttt... Air!" I was rolling on the ground, clutching my stomach as I laughed. The fishman wasn't exactly happy with my reaction.

A third sword now stuck itself in front of my laughing face, meaning to threaten me. A dark look passed over his face as he said, "You will fear me! I am Fear!"

I only laughed harder. In my defense, this guy looked pretty freaking funny, cause anytime he would talk or breathe heavily his little face-sacks would inflate. I began to calm down as my curiosity peeked out.

"What the hell are those things?"

**"And why do they inflate?"**

"Good question! I knew we had something in common, Leon!" I said happily, raising my pipe in the air. The fishman looked surprised.

"They're lungs! It allows me to hold my breath for longer than ten minutes!" He suddenly snapped, pulling another sword from the countless strapped to his back. I could only burst out laughing again! This was supposed to kill me!?

"Bwahahahahaha! That thing is supposed to kill me?! I could-" A sharp, piercing feeling came up my left shoulder, and looking over, found it was slashed up by a sword.

"Ha! Who's laughing now! I have super-strength and swords! There's no way you can beat me!"

"You're the one who's been stalking me throughout the East Blue! What the hell, dude? I never did anything to you!" I reeled back in shock, finally placing the name.

"You just realized that now!?" Fear anime-slapped the air. I only shrugged.

**"He's lucky that you recognized him as a fishman,"** Jodie said.

"Hey, you guys are back, I think I'm beginning to get light headed from the blood loss."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO END THIS NOW!" The fishman sprinted forwards. This was getting me real-

*SNAP*

_"YOU THINK YOU'RE PISSED!? WE'VE BEEN CHASED HALFWAY ACROSS A FUCKING OCEAN 'CAUSE OF REASONS SOME PEOPLE FEEL ARE TOO COMPLICATED TO EXPLAIN! NOW, I'M GOING TO END THIS!" _My pipe smacked across Fear's face, sending him to the ground with a thud.

He was breathing shallowly, holding a hand to his face. A twisted smile crept onto my face as I saw the burst air sac on the left side. I could feel what was left of my tattered sanity take a road trip as a ice cold feeling washed over me.

_"WHOOPSIE! HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF I POPPED THE OTHER ONE? HEHEHE... I WANT TO FIND OUT!"_ Apparently sensing my impending breakdown, the fishman began to reach for the swords. _"COME ON! I JUST WANT TO PLAY!"_

I kicked the couple of swords he had strapped to his back under the porch of a building nearby. There was no way for him to get them so quickly this time. He looked at me with a startled look.

"B-But you're not supposed to-" I smacked him with my pipe again.

_"NOT SUPPOSED TO WHAT? I'M REALLY~ GETTING PISSED~ OFF, FEAR. I CAN FEEL THE REST OF ME PROTESTING! IT'S KINDA CUTE! CALM DOWN, THEY SAY! GO GET ZORO AND SANJI AND LUFFY, THEY SAY! MWAHAHAHA! I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH THEM NOW!"_ Laughing, I pressed a foot to his throat.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" _He hissed, glaring up at me. I leaned down.

_"It's quite simple. I'm insane... LITERALLY!" _I whispered, raising my pipe up again to beat him. A webbed hand wrapped around my neck, then throwing me into a nearby tree. With a resounding crack, the tree splintered, several chunks scraping across my face and body.

Fear the fishy took this chance to push himself off the ground. Glancing back to my bleeding form, he hurried towards his discarded swords.

I could tell that this episode probably wasn't good, but my elated mind felt the need to snap at something! And this fishman was that something.

I dashed towards him, and I think that the only reason I caught up to him at all was that I had hit his ribs earlier. Maybe that winded him? All I knew was that he was causing trouble for me and I wanted him gone.

_"Come on! Is that all?"_ I asked,_ "Oh well, might as well see if fishmen have lungs!" _I raised my pipe up, then proceeded to bring it down onto his skull.

_"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HACH- *cough* *cough* gah... Spit wad...mMEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

After that I blacked out.

/

Sometime later, I could hear the pounding of music, along with the growl of my hungry stomach. Bright lights danced from behind the leaves I was laying under. A delicious smell caught my attention the most, though.

"FOOD~" I yelled, popping out of the bushes where I had taken a nap.

A few dozen eyes landed on me, staring in shock.

"M-Maeve?" a familiar voice choked out.

"Oh, hey! Nami! Did you guys do it?" I said to the navigator, watching as she grew shark teeth.

"HEY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE LOOKED FOR YOU?!"

"Maybe an hour? Two at most?"

"TWO. FREAKING. DAYS," I've never seen Nami this pissed. It was almost scary. Almost.

"Come on! I'm a big kid!" I whined, crossing my arms. Well trying to, anyway. They were covered with this flaky red stuff that cracked and hurt. It almost.. Reminded.. Me of..

"BLOOD?!" I yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COVERED IN BLOOD?!" Nami's fist connected with the top of my head.

"No! What the hell! Jodie! Aoi! Answers!" I hiss, grabbing at my hair.

**"You mean to tell me that you remember absolutely nothing from the fight two days ago?"** Aoi asked. I shook my head.

**"Nothing. Absolutely nothing,"** Jodie said quickly, covering up the others murmurs.

"Okay, interrogation later. Nami, where's the food?" I asked, looking past the staring faces.

The navigator grabbed me by the collar. "No food until you're washed and treated," she said, beginning to drag me towards a wooden house.

"But I'm hungry~."

/

"You really don't remember anything from the past two days?" We were now hanging out at the doctor's, me in some old jeans and a shirt, with a pissed Nami trying to make sense of what happened.

"Yeah." She wasn't the only one.

The doctor walked back in. "Good news," he said, "You're hardly hurt. Just a couple of bumps and bruises."

"But what about the blood?" Nami motioned to the ruined clothes. He looked at me.

"Well, unless Ms. Foley here has some idea, I can't really guess." I shrugged.

"No idea. All I remember is a dream," I said, leaning back against the wall. He raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of dream?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why'd do you want to know that? I'm not crazy! I'm not!" My voice rose as I continued talking.

**"Calm down, he just wants to know," **Jodie mentally stroked me. I turned towards Nami.

"It was a good dream. I remember it pretty clearly, some parts are a bit fuzzy though. I was doing an experiment, it was about some weird type of goldfish, and it spat out a red orb that shattered. Oh yeah! Psy was there! I almost forgot! I miss Psy," I said, drawing my knees up to my chest, rocking softly. My smile dropped when I heard the question.

"Who's Psy?" I snapped to face the old doctor.

"Secret." I said, settling a glare on the old man. Immediately, I grabbed my now-clean sweatshirt and turned to the door. "I'm gonna go eat."

I slammed the door shut as I left.

/

The rest of the night was a blur of eating and downing a suspicious liquid. Probably not the best example to set, but hey~, it's not like anyone's reading this. Or maybe people are, in that case, why are you reading a person's journal! It's rude.

Anyway, the next morning we were getting ready to set off. I was, as usual, working my butt off like my crew mates.

"Gah, somebody kill the sun, he's being an ass again," I moaned, rolling around in circles on the deck, clutching my throbbing head. The steady shaking of the boat was hardly doing anything to help, I had thrown up several times already!

"Maeve, help the rest of us get ready!" Usopp yelled, earning him a glare.

"You guys told me to stop playing with the rigging! I'm not to fond of doing it after what happened last time! Owowowowow~," I continued to chant, rolling around the wooden deck.

"She's right on that one, we never could scrape all that goo off of the side of the ship," Zoro added, pulling several ropes loose and letting the sail begin to unfurl.

"What are you guys talking about?" The sniper asked.

"You don't remember Usopp? The time where-," Luffy was cut off by an order from the navigator.

"Raise anchor! Unfurl the sails!" she shouted, weaving through the crowd. I hugged my head and curled into a ball.

"I wish these guys would just take a chill pill when I'm having a hangover."

A soft thump told me that Nami had landed and lifted up the bottom half of her shirt. A louder yell concluded that she had just robbed the village.

"You little thief!"

"Get back here, thief!"

"Brat!"

**"I didn't know you pissed em off,"** Leon added to the growing headache.

"Come back here anytime!"

"Grahh, screw the foodstuffs, I can't take the noise!" I crawled inside.

Beta read by praeses

\\\

Luffyko- Hey, guys sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 17! Woot!

Jodie- Slacker.

Luffyko- Hey, I have 18 written. And next chapter shall have a crazy(?) old lady, a start of a legend, and the appearance of a either a deadly foe or a helpful ally! Btw, we'll get to see how the Capricorn's are doing soon.

Maeve- When will I get some answers! And why did I go insane?

Bullet- Until next time, keep breathing. We'll try to keep the crazy from spreading till then.


	18. BroomsOld Ladies

Chapter 18- Brooms+Old Ladies= Maeve Gets Hurt

/

A few days of sailing later, I was officially feeling better. The sky was clear, I was over that damn hangover, and Nami had dropped the Psy incident completely. Life couldn't be better, even for someone who was tossed through a separate dimension. I was watching as Luffy was getting the stuffing beat out of him by Sanji, leaning on the side of the ship.

I turned towards the news bird as the captain was thrown across the ship.

"Any news about the Capricorn pirates?" I tugged on its wing. It tilted it's head for a minute, then shook its head. I sighed as it flew off.

"Capricorn pirates?" Nami asked, opening up her newspaper.

"They're... Something," I waved my hands, trying to come up with a good description.

"Great use of words, Maeve." You could hear Aoi's eye roll.

"I don't see why you're still surprised."

"Hey, Jodie, what do you mean by that?" A paper fluttered to the ground.

"Woah!" Luffy held up the paper, grinning from ear to ear.

"About time!" I yell ripping the bounty poster from his hands. "30,000. Not bad, mine stretchy friend, not bad at all!"

"We're really popular! Everyone's gonna know about us!" he shouted dancing around a shocked Usopp. Nami just sighed as I joined him.

"You two have no idea what this means. We're going-" she started.

"To be hunted down by high ranking marines, stronger bounty hunters, maybe a giant jiggly slime monster. Big whoop," I said, still dancing with the boys. "What, I'm still mildly competent."

Nami sighed again.

"Come on, if you keep sighing like that, you're gonna get even more wrinkly."

"Uh oh," Jodie said.

"Crap," Leon continued.

"Maeve, run," Bullet said.

"What? Why? Holy-!"

"Maeve, get back here! I'm not wrinkly!"

I continued to be chased by our enraged navigator around the ship until Zoro saw Loguetown.

/

Staring out over this awesome city, a place where legends were born. I couldn't help but feel a giant swelling.

"I need to use a bathroom."

"Is that how you're going to start out every adventure?" Bullet asked, and you could feel the anime-slap.

"Maeve, has anyone ever told you you're really weird?" Usopp said, counting the beris Nami had given him. I held my hand out for my share.

"Please. I tell myself that everyday."

Nami dropped several bills into my hand.

Glancing over at Usopp's noticeably, larger, pile, I said, "Uhhh, any reason I'm stuck with the barely enough bills to get by?"

"What do you honestly need more money for?"

"She's right, Maeve. Remember what happened with the last bit of money you came into?" Jodie said.

"It was stolen! There's a difference between losing it and having it stolen!"

"What?"

I looked at the sniper, crossing my arms and pushing out my lower lip.

"Geez, Usopp. You shouldn't eavesdrop on a conversation that doesn't involve you," I said, poking his super-nose.

"You were having a conversation?" he asked in a monotone. I smiled, pocketing the bills.

"We better leave soon."

"Yeah, I guess I should get going before Nami decides I'm too psychotic to be trusted with this much." With that said, I jumped over the side of the ship and sped towards the town.

/

After taking several turns down some alleys, I found a street filled with the smells of herbs and medicine.

"So, exactly what are we looking for?" Bullet asked. I kneeled by some herbs, looking around.

"Eh, I don't know. Random crap. Where's Leon?"

"With Jodie," A scream echoed. "And Aoi."

"They scare me," I said, getting up and walking down the street. I could imagine Bullet nodding.

"Me too, Maeve. Me too."

I stopped outside a old wooden shop, looking at their big window display of medical tools. I could feel myself beginning to drool.

"Shiny~" I was staring at a box full of scalpels, all polished and ready to be used in experiments! It was beautiful.

I ran inside, ignoring Bullet, and ran up to the counter where an old lady sat. I used my arms to heave myself half-onto the counter.

"How much for the box of scalpels?" I asked, staring at the woman. She at first looked at me like how adults usually looked at me, like some annoying little brat, before her eyes widened. She began shaking, and held a hand to her chest.

"Don't just sit there, do something!" Bullet yelled, mentally slapping me.

I, of course, started freaking out. "Are you okay? Maybe I should call someone!" I raced behind the counter. "Is there anything I can do?"

The lady shook her head, then glared at me.

"T-take the scalpels and leave! I want you out of th-this store now!" she yelled, grabbing a broom that was leaning on the wall.

"O-okay." I ran around the counter and went to the window. Hey, if she was giving me free crap then awesome sauce, I am taking free crap!

I grabbed the box and shut it, then ran out the door, getting hit with the broom once or twice.

/

Immediately after Maeve was out of earshot, the old woman yelled upstairs.

"Mary-Ann, you need to go get the reverend quickly!"

/

Several hours later, I found my way to the main street.

"This place is bigger than what I would've guessed from the anime," Jodie said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yippee! I still can't believe we found all the chemicals!" I said, swinging my bags full of supplies.

"So what's everyone else doing? Cause if they have the same encounters like you have, then we're losing at least one of them," Bullet asked, mentally poking me.

"Zoro gets a girlfriend, Sanji wins a giant elephant-fish, Usopp gets into a shooting match with one of the greatest sharpshooters in the East Blue and wins, Nami annoys about a dozen shopkeepers, and Luffy nearly gets executed by Buggy," Jodie answered, covering about all the major points. You could feel the mass confusion.

"Don't worry, Bullet. Luffy's not gonna be tied down till the giant thunder storm starts."

"Yeah, don't worry," he spat. He was really in a bad mood.

I continued walking down the street, whistling. It was pretty nice, hardly looked like there was going to be a storm. I spotted a two large bags coming out of a store.

"Hey, Nami! What's up?" I called out, waving to the navigator. She turned sharply.

"Oh, hey Maeve. Listen, there's going to be a thunderstorm in a little bit. We'll need to bring everything back to the ship before then. Do you know where everyone else is?"

I shook my head.

She sighed, then continued, "Great, with those idiots they could be anywhere!"

"Maeve, execution platform!"

"Oh yeah~. Nami, Jodie says that they'll gather around the execution platform," I said, pointing down the street.

"Luffy did say he was going there. Let's hurry up," she said, beginning to walk. I followed, nearly tripping while trying to keep up. "So, how long have you had... Jodie around?"

"Oh, for a pretty long time. It's hard to remember when she actually showed up," I said, shrugging. Nami nodded.

"Okay, and who else is there?"

"Well, there's Bullet and Leon and Aoi. There's also Alpha and Psy, but they're being big fat meanies," I pushed out my lower lip, remembering those two.

"Oh yeah? Why're they mean?" she asked. This was getting weird, why is she asking me this crap? Normally only people ask you this shit in therapy.

"Maeve, maybe this is therapy."

I gasped. "Nami, Aoi said you were trying to give me therapy! Not cool, bro!"

We had reached an intersection. She sighed again.

"Maeve, the doctor told me this could be linked to some serious issues!"

"What could be serious?" Usopp asked, walking up and carrying a giant elephant-fish with Sanji.

"I thought you guys were pulling my leg," Bullet mumbled.

"Nami-chan, I found this delicious fish!"

"Never mind. We should just get focused on finding Luffy. Chances are he's being tied to an execution platform," I said, peering into the crowd.

"Please, he's not that incompetent," Zoro said, magically appearing behind me.

"Eh," I know that voice, " I can't scratch my nose!"

"What's he doing on the execution platform?!" my crew-mates yelled, staring at our incompetent captain, who was being held down by Buggy.

"Called it."

"Well, shit." Yes, Bullet, shit indeed.

"This pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, has personally upset me! For that he must die!" Great, our deranged clown friend is back.

"I hate that guy." Aoi's scaring me.

"Maeve, why're you shaking?" Usopp asked.

Sanji was fuming. "How dare he! Making little Maeve so scared!"

"Hey, who the fuck is little? I'm not scared of him, I'm scared of the twelve year old in my head!" You could hear crickets over the crowd's noise. "Never mind. Zoro, Sanji, go save his ass!"

With that said, we split into two groups.

Sanji and Zoro began beating the crowd of pirates to a pulp as they ran towards the execution platform, and despite my idea that we should've helped those two, Nami, Usopp, and Bullet-in-my-body started running with our supplies towards the ship.

"Why did you take my body again?" I asked.

"Cause you're too dumb to be trusted in a crisis situation!" he shouted, a few feet behind the other two. I rolled my eyes.

We turned sharply at a corner, heading straight for the docks. Bullet was gasping for breath again.

"Okay, the minute we get out of this insane village, you need to do some goddamn training!" he panted. A shout from Usopp caused Bullet to stop. That, or it was the giant lion that was hanging around our ship.

"Oh yeah~," Aoi, Jodie, and I said simultaneously. Bullet face palmed.

"You mean to tell me that you three knew about this!"

"Whatever, Usopp'll handle it," Jodie said, mentally waving a hand. "Just get on the boat."

/

Meanwhile, an old man in a white and blue suit was napping, a bag of open rice crackers on his lap and a raging thunderstorm happening out the window. His grizzled face was comedic, jaw hanging open and a snot bubble moving in rhythm with his snores. He stirred a bit when the thunder clapped.

"Really, Garp. Are you losing you're sharpness in your old age?"

The old man's eyes snapped open at the whisper, just as he trained himself years ago to do. He glared at a shadow in the corner. One that had definitely not been there before he went to sleep.

"You!" he choked, trying to keep from shouting. After all, if anyone else would come down, then he would escape.

"Me? Really, you're always using your words so beautifully," the shadow grabbed a cracker from the bag, now scattered on the floor. "I just wanted to see how my dear old friend was getting on in his old age."

"I had thought you were dead, but it turns out you're still the same annoying asshole as always."

"Come on, I'm not that bad. I think some of my recent projects have given something close to what you humans call... 'compassion'. It really is an interesting emotion. An interesting emotion to play with, actually."

"Project? What are you trying to pull now?"

"Well, let me just say that I'm not exactly happy with your bosses, Garp, and I plan to have a little fun. To lighten the mood, so to speak. I figure you're probably the guy that has the best sense of humor, so you should have the honor of giving them my invitation. Let's just hope that they have a good sense of humor too, shall we?" he giggled, crushing the cracker. "Well, I'm almost late for my appointment, so-"

The lightning outside flashed, revealing a crooked, sharp toothed smile.

"Sayonara!" The shadow burst into smoke, effectively masking the trail.

/

Meanwhile, in the Grand Line, a large wooden ship was buzzing with noise and shouting.

"Okay, the storm's through, we need to the Hyperion back on our route!" A brown haired girl adjusted her glasses, staring intently on an eternal pose. Yuki-Rin walked into the room.

"Hana, when do you think we'll get there?" the captain asked, looking over her navigator's shoulder at the post. The brown haired girl smiled.

"A few days at most, we're almost there."

"Right, I'm going to go train with Kazuma," Yuki-Rin said, turning for the door. Hana's smile turned into a frown.

"You're going to be careful, right? We're heading for Yukijima, you know," she said.

Yuki-Rin grinned, "We'll be all right! Besides, I have you guys to watch my back!"

/

"Maeve, get your ass out here and help Usopp!" Nami yelled, grabbing me by my hood and throwing me outside. We had set off, now waiting in the harbor area for Luffy to slingshot himself over to the ship.

"Hey Maeve, can you grab- GRAAAAHHHH!" Yeah, Luffy just hit Usopp.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Zoro shouted, hauling himself off the floor.

/

A few hours later, Nami spotted a bright light.

"That's going to guide us into the Grand Line," she said, smiling at the lighthouse.

"It's kinda pretty," I said, watching the light spin.

"Yeah, right up until we crash into the red line."

"You're always such a downer Aoi."

"Hey, Maeve, Nami! We're starting!" Luffy shouted as Sanji set down a barrel.

"Ok, to find the All Blue." Sanji put his foot on the barrel.

"To become the Pirate King!"

"To become the World's Greatest Swordsman."

I grinned as I joined in, placing my foot up. "I want to do what I want!" You could hear my mind neighbors anime falling.

"Be more specific!"

It's kinda hard to be specific, I mean, I am from another world, I already have a job, and right now, all I want to do is have an adventure. What's wrong with that? Nami continued, apparently not hearing me.

"To draw a map of the entire world!"

"To become a great warrior of the sea!"

"Now, let's go to the Grand Line!"

Beta read by praeses

AN- Yay! New chapter! I'm so happy reading all the reviews, so please send more! I'm having a little trouble writing the next chapter though, so wish me luck! Hopefully I'll get through the Laboon Arc in one go! See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Enter the Pirate Paradise!

/

"It looks like the rumors are true, because the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain."

We were now all taking shelter from the storm in the galley, seated around one of Nami's maps. Everyone, minus Nami and Jodie-in-my-body, wore similar confused looks.

"Y-you can't be serious," Usopp said, jaw wide. The navigator shook her head.

"I thought so to. But look here. The place where the lighthouse is pointing to is Reverse mountain here." She pointed at the map.

"Doesn't that mean that we'll crash into the mountain?" Usopp asked.

**"There's no way that a canal will allow us to cross over a mountain,"** Bullet said.

**"You're still saying that? I don't know if you've realized this yet, but we just saw mermen. You're argument is invalid,"** I said. Suddenly, our pocket began vibrating. Jodie pulled the same excuse we had in high school to check our phone.

"Gotta whizz," she said, sitting up from the wall and walking to the bathroom. Nami made no comment, still focusing on the map.

As soon as we were safe inside, she pulled out the iPhone.

/

From A.A.A.-

Try not to blow our cover, would you?

/

"Bitch, we had to bring out an excuse just to see this damn message! Why the hell is she texting us anyway?" she growled, shutting the phone off. "How'd she know this number?"

**"Well, it could be that one of us ran into her?"**

**"Maeve, I hope you're ready for an early funeral."**

**"What? Aoi wouldn't really- OH MY GREAT GIGGLY!"** Maeve suddenly said. **"Where on earth did you get a chainsaw?!"**

**"You don't want to know."** A low buzzing echoed as Jodie walked back outside. There was a pretty big difference to what was happening earlier.

"Oh, shit," Jodie said, looking straight at one of the Calm Belt's famous residents. A giant Sea King.

Seeing a great opportunity to escape punishment, I jumped for my controls. "My turn!" I immediately ran to the main deck, where probably the only chance of survival I had, the three monsters stood with jaws dropped. I was walking towards the stairs when Leon spoke up.

**"Maeve, look out for the stairs."**

Wha- Blam!

"Guys, why the heck are we on top of a sea king?" I asked, pushing myself off the ground. Unfortunately, everyone rushed past me to a trap door where we kept the paddles. I walked up to Nami, who was clinging to the mast while crying.

"So scary... The Grand Line is scary..." I rolled my eyes, rubbing my head.

"Think this is bad? This is one of the small ones." Of course, my joke is met with a fist.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us!"

I nursed the bruise on my head, already finishing my retort. "Then consider us jinxed. We'll probably meet at least a dozen monsters as big as this one, if not even bigger!"

Nami seemed like she was about to say something, but was cut off by hurried instructions from the guys.

"Okay, once he submerges, we'll paddle back into the storm!" Zoro said, throwing a paddle to Sanji.

"Right."

**"Maeve, grab onto something,"** Aoi said. I nodded grabbing onto the railing quickly.

"Maeve, what are you-" We were sent flying forward, turning Usopp's question into a scream as he tried to grab onto the railing with me. Unfortunately, he missed and was sent flying off the side of the ship.

Luffy reacted the fastest; stretching his arm out to catch our sniper before a sea king swallowed him whole. He snapped his arm back as the Going Merry shot back into the storm.

The rain was falling hard, stinging as it hit my exposed hands. Everyone seemed to be alright from the impact, pushing themselves up to get ready to head into the Grand Line.

**"Water going up a mountain? Are you serious?" **Leon asked, dead panning.

"**Fact: Pure water has a neutral pH level of seven, making it neither acidic nor basic."**

"Yeah, what the robot said!" I said. Wai- wait a minute... Robot?

**"Who the hell are you?"** Jodie yelled.

Bullet cut in not a second later."_**What**_** the hell are you?"**

**"I am Cube."**

"What kind of name is Cube?" I asked, grabbing onto the railing for support. I lost my grip, however, and began to tumble off before Zoro grabbed my hood.

"Talk to yourself later, we're almost to the entrance," he said. I suddenly heard Luffy shout something from the front of the ship, but the wind snatched his words away.

**"Maeve, isn't this about the time that-,"** Aoi started, but was cut off by a loud snap.

"Shit! The rudder broke!" I could barely hear Zoro yell, as the Going Merry sped towards one of the gates on either side of Reverse Mountain. Luffy backed up, stretching his arms, and in a motion that reminded me of a slingshot, sent his body flying forward, inflating it between the ram's head of our ship and the gate.

I was moving towards Nami, who had the good sense to put a raincoat on before all this, while gripping onto the railing. I struggled to yell over the noise.

"Nice one, Luffy!" Nami was celebrating as Luffy shot himself back onto the boat.

Cheers came up as we sailed past the gates and began heading for the main part of the mountain. We were all pretty relieved at not being turned into squashed fish food from the crash.

**"Did you guys know about the rudder breaking too?"** Leon's question caused me to sweatdrop. I immediately started whispering to myself again.

"Yeah, but no one needs to know. Jodie, you are now in charge of remembering things at least ten minutes before it happens."

**"Do your own remembering," **she mumbled, but I knew she was going to do it anyway.

Just then, the current picked up and began sending Merry to the top of the mountain. I, of course, stuck up one of my fists victoriously, as the other had a death grip on the rail. It reminded me of the first slope of roller coasters, only not quite as slow.

When we hit the top, Luffy made his way over to the front where I was. He was shouting in happiness, pointing at the giant blue sea that sat at the bottom of the mountain.

"We're here! I can see it! I can see the Grand Line!" The new guy suddenly interrupted Luffy's celebration.

**"If we hit the ocean at this height, Sea Kings will probably be the last of our worries,"** it said, voice remaining a calm monotone.

**"Please, all we have to do is meet Laboon,"** I mumbled, lowering my fist and gripping onto the rail.

**"Don't you remember how we meet him?"** Aoi asked.

Now that she mentions it, I can't say I do. I remember that he was friends with the Rumbar pirates, he slams his head into the Red Line, he's ginormous, but nothing else really comes to mind.

"Yeah, let's go!" Luffy suddenly shouted. Wait a...

A loud roar echoed above the current, causing me to snap my head down to where our path would end up. Sure enough, there was a dark shadow of what looked like a mountain in the mist. I knew better, though.

"Shit! Luffy, whale! Whale!" I screamed, pointing at the shadow. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the shape. His eyes widened just as we came out of the fog.

"It is a whale!" Usopp said, jaw dropping at the mountain-sized whale. Zoro began running to the galley.

"We have to get the rudder working again! There's a pass on the left we can take if we fix it," he yelled, pulling Sanji and Usopp with him. I ran after them, thinking that maybe if I inserted the pipe, it could fix it.

Unfortunately, Luffy had quite a different plan. Now remember, I am a highly unstable individual. I was put in an asylum several times (Never held me for long, bastards! I have a lawyer.) so it should be a little more than common sense to know that when Luffy stretches his arms back and flings them forward to try to beat a whale the size of a mountain out of our way, knocking me down in the process with his flailing hands, I would snap at him. Or in this case, one of me would snap at him.

"Yeah! I stopped us!" the black haired idiot yelled, throwing his hands up victoriously.

*twitch* *twitch*

"Luffy, I really hope whatever kind of stupid luck you have saves you from a cannonball being shoved down your throat," Jodie said, grabbing Luffy by his collar and shaking him.

**"Fact: Whales are mammals,"** Cube said. As Jodie continued to strangle Luffy, I raised an eyebrow at our new friend.

**"What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"What does what have to do with anything?"** Cube replied. I decided to test it.

**"Cube! What is the meaning of life?"** I asked.

**"Forty-two."**

Dear Lord, it's a genius!

"Maeve, now is not the time for your stupidity!" Bullet had taken over and let Luffy go. He was probably about to head over to help the other guys row to safety, but something heavy and wooden hit us in the back of the head.

Our body fell forward and fell unconscious.

/

I woke up sometime later, luckily in my body and not in that weird mind room. That place scares me.

"Why is the world shaking? Or do I have whiplash?" I asked, staring at the cloudy sky. Usopp suddenly pulled me up.

"Maeve, good you're awake! We need to get out of here right away! We got swallowed by a-" I grabbed his lips, holding them shut.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We got eaten by a whale, there's an old guy who pulled an awesome running gag, and we only have a bit to be digested. What else is new?"

He pulled back rubbing his lips.

"You're Jodie right?" he asked. I grew a tic mark.

"No, I'm Maeve right now."

A shout from Sanji made me run up to the front of the ship."That old guy just jumped into the water!"

Zoro threw a pair of oars at Sanji. "Whatever, let's just get out of here before that whale gets mad again," he yelled, giving another pair to Usopp. Suddenly, Cube's robotic voice came up.

**"Idiot captain incoming in five... Four... Three... Two..."**

"One..." I finished just as three figures burst out if a small door right next to the larger gate that lead to the outside. I'll give you all a hint at who was among them. He had a straw hat.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, growing a sweat drop at our airborne captain.

The black haired idiot yelled back."Oh, you guys are safe? Great! Now save me."

You could hear Bullet's face palming as three large spouts of water came up from where they had landed. Of course, Zoro and Sanji helped fish them out, with Sanji basically drooling over the blue haired woman of the two weirdos.

**"That's Vivi,"** Aoi said. I looked to the woman, who was whispering urgently to her orange haired partner. I cocked my head, and walked right up to her, basically squatting in her lap.

Her eyes narrowed, and she said as she moved a hand to push me off, "Can I help you with something?"

I stared for a moment, before leaning in to see how badly I could scare her. Apparently, my other selves caught on.

**"Five bucks says she immediately denies it,"** Jodie said.

**"Ten bucks says she'll bite her lip,"** Aoi continued.

**"I think she'll pee herself,"** Bullet said.

"No thanks, princess Vivi of Alabasta," I whispered. I then got back up and started heading to the pantry while humming a happy little tune. Vivi, or Ms. Wednesday as her accomplice knew her as, still sat there with her jaw on the ground.

I walked into the kitchen and let the rest of the plot line run its course.

/

About half an hour later, when we were out of the whale, I was introduced to Crocus. He was your typical wrinkly old guy, except instead of smelling of laundry, he smelled of whale stomach. Oh, and he had something of a giant flower petals popping out of the back of his head.

We all sat outside his lighthouse, sitting around as the old man told us about Laboon's past with a certain group of pirates. They had left him behind while promising to come back for him, but they never came.

"It's been fifty years since then, and Laboon still believes his friends are alive. I can't convince him otherwise!" he finished up the story. Then he got up and started heading towards the lighthouse.

**"Should we tell him about Brook?"**

**"Yeah, Bullet. It couldn't hurt," **Leon said, mentally pushing me. I sighed before getting up and beginning to follow the old man.

"Oi, Crocus," I called out, "I wanted to ask you a question." He nodded, studying me. "They were called the Rumbar pirates, right?"

"Yeah, guess you must've heard of them."

"One of them's alive. I'll help bring him back," I said, only to get reprimanded by Jodie.

**"Hey, don't make promises you can't keep!"**

Crocus gave a sour laugh. "Yeah, squirt? Why should I believe you? And even if you're right, what would a pirate like you want in return for helping them?"

"Cause. I _am_ a pirate, but I'm also a mortician! It's my duty to help the dead to their final resting place, and their souls wouldn't rest easy if I just stuck my thumbs up my ass and watched as Laboon died without getting at least one last goodbye!" I breathed deeply, face red from anger. To my surprise, the flower man laughed.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that though," he said, smiling. I grinned as well, nodding.

I ran back to the ship, laughing. Usopp looked at me weirdly.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked. I shrugged, before spying something weirder than Usopp's nose in the corner.

I gasped, before clinging to our sniper, "Usopp, why is there a leopard in the boat?" Said cat hissed at me, getting into a crouching position.

His brow furrowed, staring at the corner I was pointing at. After a few seconds, he said slowly, "Maeve, there's nothing there. Are you okay?" My eyes widened.

"Nothing there?" (2)

"Nothing there," he confirmed.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to go into the kitchen, grab a glass of water, and go hide in my closet." I ripped my hands from Usopp and began to walk towards the galley, refusing to make eye-contact with the apparently fake leopard. As I was walking past the mast, it was ripped from the deck of the ship, but I paid it no mind.

I clutched my head, feeling a buzzing against my head. I went into the galley, curled up into a corner, and rocked back and forth.

/

I opened my eyes a little later, surprised to see Nami and the two whale-attackers sitting at the table, bundled in heavy winter gear. I pushed myself up, and leaned on the wall for support when my legs nearly fell out from under me. I tried to walk forward, but tripped and fell.

Nami shot up from her map, but she rolled her eyes when she saw it was me. "Trying to sneak up on people again, Maeve? How many times do I have to ask for you not to try when I'm working on a map," she said, sitting back down. Vivi looked over at me.

"Maeve? So, that's your name. Well, I'm just going to say that you don't frighten me, you child," she said. It's funny, from the face she made earlier, it was like she didn't want me to tell anyone. I pushed myself up again, but my legs felt like jelly.

"I'm... Notta... Child..." I fell forward again, banging my head on the wooden floor. Nami got up again, and stepped over to me.

"Are you okay, Maeve? You don't look so good. And you usually are a lot more pissed off when people do that," she put her hand on my forehead, before quickly drawing it away. "Crap! A fever!" Her voice was beginning to get harder to make out now.

I sunk into blackness as she ran out of the room to get help.

/

The navigator burst out from the galley, looking around wildly.

"Guys! We need help, Maeve collapsed!" Luffy and Usopp looked up from their snowmen.

"Are you sure she didn't just trip again?" Usopp asked. Nami shook her head.

"No, she got straight back up from tripping once, and she has a high fever!" Sanji dashed into the galley, with Usopp and Luffy following after him. Zoro walked calmly up the stairs.

No one noticed the log post pointing in the opposite direction.

/

Beta read by praeses

(2)- Yes, nothing there. YMMV.

AN- Hey guys! Anyway, next chapter shall start a short Oc arc, which will probably use some of the Ocs people sent me. I'll post in about two weeks, along with a chapter of a new fan fic! Please vote in the poll, and if you feel like it, review and tell me why you want it to win or why you think Maeve collapsed! BTW, for several of the stories, the plot and main character's have changed, but since the top three haven't had any major changes, I'll probably stick on schedule.

Review, or I'll have to feed Luffy sugar. LOTS of sugar.


	20. AN NOTE, LITTLE MUFFIN PEOPLES!

Okay, you all don't get to see what happens on Yukijima (unless you go and read the chapter Oxysertia D. Yuki-Rin wrote) and after, because actually.. Well, I didn't have a plot in mind when I actually started this, so it's being re-written.

But don't worry! I have the plot figured out, and will pochapter new series (along with the winner of my poll, The Lonely Fairy) after my exams are through and school is out! And everyone shall celebrate with question mark cake and orange pop (because I am forever cut off of mountain dew, curse you migraines!)

Love you all, keep an eye out for the new series, A Thousand Perspectives!


End file.
